


Entirely Devoted to You

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe - Gods and Demons, Bottom Dante, Cunnilingus, Dante and Vergil are horrible at communicating, Dante has a vulva, Dante is somewhat a mess, Dante is still a mercenary, Emotional Sex, Eva is a witch, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Mundus returns, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Semi-Slow Burn, Sparda is a God, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, roses are a theme, top vergil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 72,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: In the past, Dante and Vergil deal with their god powers and each other throughout the years. In the present, Dante has a job to complete and doesn't want Vergil to find out. And still Dante persists in his somewhat dense thought that Vergil thinks of him as a burden, to which the other shows him wrong in all of the years they've endured with personal and outside circumstances he can't control....if Dante can ever get past his own stubbornness about it, that is.*Tags will change with updates.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood for a slow... ish burn. And PWP. This was born as the result and uh... it's going to be long. And I'm trying to destress myself from work due to the glaring fact that I work in healthcare.  
> Whee.
> 
> These chapters are going to be long too, so do not be surprised. And yes, you read the tags right. I'm trying to write a bit outside of my comfort zone, so here goes nothing. Tags will update as I update this.
> 
> (On the other hand, keep in mind for the present segments, I'm trying to think this via game time logic in which everything takes place within the span of 24-48 HOURS. Good God, Capcom. Way to go on cramming events on one day. Or more. ~~Resident Evil, I'm eyeing you.~~ )
> 
> Enjoy this, otherwise, and stay safe out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Added times and months to clear more things.

**Present - 2019: 11: 30 PM (Night before)**

There's a soft chime ringing from the door and Dante doesn't even look up, back turned and cleaning his glasses.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry."

It's the same greeting he and the others give, even if they're about to close for the night. Speaking of, what the hell? It's past eleven and he's only gotten half of his work done for the night. That, and Lady and Trish have left for the night; Nero and the others left about an hour ago when there's nobody coming in, and it's just Dante by himself, making sure the drinking glasses have no smudge or stain in them.

Great.

Morrison should appreciate this come tomorrow morning. Dante's going to be mighty busy tomorrow and he wants everything to be clean and in top shape before the Friday night rush. He's texted instructions to the other head bartender, Morrison knows what to do, and he also has the schedule clinched and ready to go.

Hopefully things are ready for Dante as well, just taking care of last-minute preparations...

He hears a click of heels and a sigh before scraping of a chair against wooden floors fill the bar. Then he hears a muttering— though the pinned stare isn't lost on him.

"My usual." The other person states, the stare still on him. "You know what it is."

"And you know we're going to close in about thirty." Dante sighs, yet he takes out an Old-Fashioned glass and opens the ice cabin to take out a large block of ice. The things he does for his fellow patrons. _This, though... oh,the things I do for **you**._ He can clean this glass easily. "I hope you know that."

He hears a soft, derisive dry chuckle. "Of course. I already know." Then he hears a quieter, "Has it been busy for you today?"

Dante lets out a soft groan. Pouring in the whiskey, he serves it, perched on the glass coaster and all. "It's been steady, for a weekday. Night rush is still horrible, but manageable. Not too much in terms of incidents, always have the ladies on me at all times just in case some idiot crashes in."

He hears a snort before seeing the other take a sip of his glass. "Of course, you would handle that. Anything else on your mind?"

The window on the far right has been repaired. Dante made sure it looks better— it's clean and the additional reinforcement of bullet-proof should alleviate him. (But it doesn't; bullet-proof glass has done shit for Dante.)

"Eh. Nope, just wanting to make sure supplies are on par." That, and he makes a mental note to buy a better bottle opener; the one he has is slowly dulling and there's no way he's going to sharpen that without cutting his finger. Again. And with one of his drinks selling out so damn quickly... he's already texted Morrison to pick up more gin just so they'd keep up with demand. "How's yours? Anymore 'business meetings' you gotta attend? Nero's been wondering when you're gonna stop by."

"This last one won't be finished until the end of the week." The other pauses, looking back to see Dante cleaning the last glass on his rack. "But it will be the last of these trips."

"I'm sure." Dante isn't sure if there's such thing as that. If one is bound to do things with ramifications on the world, he wouldn't be surprised if it warrants more business consultations, meetings, and... well, other loads of things to do. He's honestly not surprised by this. But if... if it is the last meeting as said, then Dante wants to know what the other's plans are. One thing might not change, in these years, he's noticed. "But you still come back here every night."

"I do."

"Aren't you a bit tired of it?"

"It's worth every visit to see you." 

"Of course, you've been coming here every night after I told you about this place." The bar (aptly named Devil May Cry) is his second baby. His first one is his home that he's been living in since he left childhood home. "And you come home with me every time."

"You know why." There's a subtle fondness in the other's voice. "...make me something."

"Ha." _Indignant bastard._ "Of course." Dante snorts, throwing the damp towel on his back. "I already made it; just gotta heat it up in the broiler. Be glad, that it's not chicken tonight. Otherwise, that's a complete bitch to make in ten minutes."

"Do you need my assistance?" The other quietly asks, looking back at him again. This time, he feels that cool touch to his skin and Dante tries not to grab onto those fingers that gently brush against his skin. He catches the faint hint of ozone and pine. "I can come with you to the back if you want."

And help him close? He's helped with that more than once. But that would mean they leave thirty minutes later than typical. "...I would like that, but—"

"The door in front is closed. The lights have dimmed to the desired darkness, and it's just the two of us." He hears the chair scrape and Dante also noted the Old-Fashioned glass is empty with the ice block remaining. "I believe you always save this area for last, and it is your day off tomorrow..."

Dante considers this. The head cook cleaned the kitchen not too long ago and he'll probably grate on Dante's case if he sees another dirty dish. Oh well, Dante cleans it up in the end anyway.

Then he sighs, deciding to give in for now as he runs his hand through his hair, which is starting to get a bit damp from sweat from the night rush. "Fine, but... grab your glass. I wiped the counter before you came in." He smirks when he sees the other suddenly next to him, the touch warmer when wrapping around his hand. "...I'm not sure if you want to help me close this area, but I feel like you want to be near me."

There's a pause before the other laughs, soft and shamed for being caught. "...astute, as usual. Would you mind, still?"

"Nah. C'mon, let me show what I made for you— it's some sort of pasta, I've been trying to learn from Kyrie lately and it's pretty interesting..."

The other's hand tightens and intertwines his fingers around Dante's as he leads the sharp-dressed man into the kitchen to get his food.

* * *

**Past – 1980s**

It's like this:

Dante's the younger brother— the baby of his family. He honestly doesn't mind it at all; he's the spoiled brat his mother loves, the one his father sternly disciplines him before laughing at his antics, and the one who drive his older twin brother mad.

He didn't have a clue about their family's history until he was ten and when he first realized things weren't exactly... normal for him. Vergil's normal. Being a boy and all- how could that be possible? But after taking a day off from school out of anxiety and panic, and Dante figuring out if he's even normal to begin with, his mother finally comes in, comforting her sweet baby boy and explaining to him that he's special in the way that he makes himself out to be.

Then everything about his family comes to light and it makes Dante wonder what other things his parents didn't exactly tell him and Vergil.

His father Sparda was— and still is by some— a God. A God of darkness, of death, and of wealth that makes him powerful in terms of stature. But in fighting, he was more than a God. He surpasses all who try to fight him and try to usurp his title, his place on the throne of the Underworld. There is a story about how he earned this stature, how one of his closest allies betrayed him to take it, to only be defeated and targeted for his revenge. But everyone else knew better. 

Sparda has allies, followers of kind... people who love him or hate him. His father could be the Absolute Ruler of the Underworld, but chose not to. That title, he once told his sons, belonged to a dear friend who has made a pact with the Heavens and commanded a truce. There was a myth attached to this, but Dante forgets which one since there's so many.

But on a different note, who worships Gods at this day and age, anyways? That's what Dante wondered for a long time, but there's the nagging answer that there are still some secret temples and cults dedicated to him. Even when Sparda was gone for weeks, Dante has been wondering where he goes before he returns. It's recent that Sparda returns home every night, to them to Eva...)

And then there's his mother, who practices magic so well that she can be mistaken for a Goddess. ( _"Eva_ _is a witch... a powerful one who came from Vigrid_ _." Kyrie hummed, years later as she read through their family history; she turned to look at Nero. "That explains her bracelet she wears- it's her central magic point."_ ) Her ability to produce spells and runes to ward off disasters, bring in pure light, initially caught the interest of many humans and deities alike. Demons too find her— but only for devouring her blood in hopes of magnifying their abilities. But she's a warrior in her own right; strong enough to stand on her own, fend herself in a way most women in the human realm couldn't, and to be honest, gives a shit about what most of her extended family think about her.

She used to have multiple one-time contracts with select demons, deities, and monsters of all kind. Some Dante don't know by name- some Dante suspects come in the guise of humans just to catch up or talk to Eva.

Sparda, being a God of death, darkness, and wealth, was not one of those she made a contract with.

They both met on a consultation for a job his mother was on; his father was there to act as a guide. The more they talked to each other, the more barbs and playful insults both Sparda and Eva shared with each other, trying to prove their skills were superior to the other's. Months later, after many jobs and consultations together, they fell in love: the delightful, spark-filled witch whose mischievous spells aided people and the strong, yet bumbling God whose sword screamed victory in every fight.

A strange yet perfect union; people would say it's love upon first sight. Some say Sparda seduced Eva, while others say it happened the other way around. In reality, they both found each other attractive and sparks flew from both sides. Sparda joked that he 'kidnapped' Eva from her witch-like duties while Eva teased him for being an overworked God and she helped him relax. Only a very select few have seen them together and they admit the God finally met his match in the form of a powerful woman.

...yet it was something forbidden from both sides: a God and a human? Consummating? Impossible.

But they defied all of their disbelief, marrying and eventually settling down. Sparda still took care of business with his side at times, as with Eva and her job, plus with her newfound duties of motherhood. Both managed to gracefully give up their titles for a new life. Some weren't pleased with the new developments but were afraid to challenge them. Not for their lives, but because the world slowly shifted, forgetting about the Gods and art of the old. The new settled in, but in the form of steel and glass pillars, plains of concrete and asphalt, and new ideas that challenge and replace the ways of the ancients. The deities now blended in with the humans, living among them...and some accept it. Most struggled yet acclimated to it. A rare selection refuse to adapt and isolate themselves in return.

Sparda and Eva are of the former: adapted and lived out their lives as usual. They can blend the old with the new. Their children— Vergil and Dante— are their love, joy, and delight for their family. Holding the bodies of humans, powers of Gods living in both of them; they will learn to channel it in, given the appropriate time.

But it's as they grow older that a slow realization crept on both parents: that their powers differ, holding onto what they received from both sides. And their appearances too, differ in subtle ways that both haven't noticed until now. It began when Dante was eight, when he began to finally understand his lineage and what it meant for himself: so many questions came to mind, but after getting most of them answered, millions more cropped up and Dante refuses to handle it all.

Dante isn't sure if his question of 'Why am I different' were answered (he finds out with time). Instead, he just got a run around of a response, settling for nodding, asking his parents for another day to think about all of this. Then he holed himself in his room to bury himself in blankets to cry, wondering if his entire family saw him any different now than before.

But then Vergil would barge in, despite having different rooms, and find Dante through it all, and buried himself with his twin, hugging him and telling him he's still the same. That Dante is still Dante... and he knows the younger is stronger than getting those get to him.

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?" Dante mumbled, trying not to show Vergil that he was silently crying. His older twin— the very one who got upset and annoyed when Dante begged to play swords with him, who scrawled his name over his notebooks, when he just wants to talk.

"No." Vergil shook his head. "I don't think you are. You're you. ...and I like you for it. You're normal, Dante. And if anyone tells otherwise, I'm going to beat them up on your behalf."

That, Dante found much later, was what he did. That is, until Vergil got in trouble for beating up someone when they made fun of his twin. But then, Vergil stopped defending him, so Dante was forced to fend on his own. Pretty soon, Dante started to fight his own bullies, trying not to even bother talking to the kids for being different, but Vergil can't do anything without getting into trouble.

It stretches through middle school and later in high school, but by then, things changed. Dante felt something shift in him and so did Vergil— though he's sure his brother refuses to talk to him and instead went to his books. But something was off, and Dante realized he was on his own. No more hand holding. His older twin wasn't going to help. So... whatever, he can do it. He has his mom to help him since his father was too busy with whatever he's up to at... wherever he goes off to every day.

He wondered, then, if Vergil told him that he'll defend Dante just to shut him up just because he's slowly developing powers of a God, and that his appearance also shifted with it.

...he wondered if he's being a burden to his older twin.

* * *

**Present - 2019: 7:50 AM**

"Where's the Old Man?"

Nero is the first to emerge from his room and see Dante (at seven-fifty in the morning. This is a new record, go him) cooking breakfast. The radio is on, but at a manageable volume to not disturb anyone. He faintly catches the last round of news before rock music comes on. 

Dante cracks the eggs on the pan. "Sleeping. He's worn out from last night, but he's going to his work after breakfast." Though he knew the other tries to make him stay in bed, telling him to sleep for a bit longer. But Dante has the three of them to feed, himself included. And there's no pizza for him to simply reheat and eat, so he's got to do this the hard way.

The young man scoffs, annoyed. "Typical. Dumbass wouldn't even stay here except on the times he has off."

"That said 'Old Man' is your father."

"So?" Nero grabs his seat and sits at one of the barstools. "He isn't around long enough for me call him 'Dad'." He wrinkles his nose. "It's still awkward when I see him."

Dante knows why, too.

"You know, about that… He's been coming to DMC every night, so I'm surprised that you don't stay to greet him." Is this a new routine he's been doing since the bar opened? Dante wonders about that himself, but he doesn’t ask the other, silently fearing he’ll accidentally shoo the other away.

"He's still doing that?" Nero sounds a bit flat. "Huh. I bet the Old Man's finally realized he's been living under a rock and decided to finally go out and actually socialize."

"You think so?" Dante chuckles. "I think the last time he talked to a stranger, that person got pissed."

"Did you ask why?"

"I did."

"And?"

"All you need to know is that he..." Dante frowns, "...oh, right, I think he threatened him."

Nero groans. "Okay, he's gotten worse. Can't you help him with his basic social skills or something? Just so he can't make the room plunge to a walk-in freezer for a minute? I'm embarrassed if he talks to Kyrie and Credo's parents like that."

Oh, what a night that'll be. Dante's chuckles threaten to spill into laughter. "I can try. Doesn't promise what you want, kiddo, so you'll have to deal with the results."

"Crap. You and the Old Man better not humiliate me then. And you'll be the one who has to deal with it, not me." He stares at the older, concerned. "Aren't you worried that he's going to do something extremely dumb one of these days?"

Dante sighs. Salt and pepper go over the eggs before he lowers the heat, hearing it fry away. "I do, but... well, you know, he's not the type to be swayed by anything." He presents his phone. "He calls every day. Even when he can't make it to the bar after hours. ...I need to keep asking him why he keeps doing that."

"Uh huh. You're still dense as a brick, too, for not seeing how much you have him wrapped around your finger." Nero can't look at him with one second without a look of embarrassment on Dante's face. The bratty kid (despite being over twenty-one, Nero is still a kid to Dante) deadpans, "The next time you and the Old Man get it on, can you just- I don't know, text and warn me about it?"

Ah fuck. He sort of forgot to make an appointment with the renovators about that...

"I wish I could do that." Dante drawls, covering the lid to the eggs to cook them for a second. Toast, check. Bacon's frying in the oven, the salad's made, and there's a corn and potato pottage simmering in the stovetop. "But you know how he is." He chuckles, hearing Nero whine and bury his head in his hands. "Sorry. The next time it happens, I'll **try** to. But I can't promise anything about it."

"Thanks a lot." Nero . But he looks up and the embarrassment is done, seeing Dante plating up the food before them. "So... should I expect the eggs to be overdone? I know you're trying to improve on it since the last time you fed me and the others."

That the eggs were rubbery as hell after Dante overcooked them? Well, Kyrie helped him after and told him tips that could help. That, and Dante was trying. He's trying to get better at a few more things.

"Probably." Dante sighs, but he grins when Nero pokes the yolk and it oozes out. "Or that I finally took your girlfriend's advice—" He hears Nero choke. "—and placed water in it before covering the lid. That's **after** I salt and peppered it."

"I still can't believe you asked Kyrie on how to cook eggs better." But Nero smiles, placing the egg on toast and eating it. "Mmm… your food might beat Grandma's. You two oversee the kitchen anyway."

"Hey, don't insult her cooking. The same for Kyrie's- after you decide to make her your fiancee soon."

Thankfully Nero swallowed his food or else he'd be choking, embarrassed about this detail. "Not. A word to her."

"I promise nothing if Credo finds out about your plans first." Dante chuckles, serving the soup in the soup bowl. "I'm just following the recipe… with mixed results."

Nero rolls his eyes, resuming to eat his food before hearing his phone buzz. He looks at it before setting it back down. "Oh yeah, Nico wants to hold a D&D session Sunday night. You know, having the day off and all."

"Don't set the house on fire if your rolls suck." Dante laughs, earning a squawk of denial from his kid. It's happened more than once, and Dante is forced to use that damn fire extinguisher to get rid of whatever unwanted flames his son makes. The smell of burning resin and scorched fabric linger on the sofa. He's going to have to find out how Lady repairs her furniture and ask if she can do it for his poor furniture. "Or maybe use your laptop do roll dices for you."

"Ha ha ha shut up. Credo's still never let it down." Nero winces. "I'll let you know if we reschedule. Or if Morrison wants me to tell you about a last-minute emergency at the bar."

The white-haired man nods before giving Nero a folded note. "Oh, yeah, I know you're going in to DMC to chat with him about something. I don't know what it is, but when you get in today, can you pass something to him and Lady for me? I just got it and... it's a bit urgent. I need to take care of it." _Preferably when Vergil's not around._ He notes to himself, hoping the other doesn't start poking around his room. "I think you know what it is, but just in case..."

The white-haired boy (he's twenty-four, but Dante knows he doesn't act like it) sighs, quickly opens the folded note, and stares. Then he folds it back up, a slow grimace appearing, and he looks back at Dante. "...it's about that attack on you the other day, isn't it. The one you told me not to tell anyone else except Morrison and Lady about?"

Dante stills.

"That one asshole who broke through that window in DMC and tried to kill you. The one you got repaired and reinforced with those fancy ass steel fencing, saying it's for decoration."

Dante looks to Nero, shocked. Then he slowly nods.

"That demon attacked **you**. You were going to die, but you told me you're going to be okay." Nero's voice is filled with worry and concern. "Your healing did kick in, but I can't forgive myself for not doing much..."

Dante falls silent, finally serving the third plate of breakfast. This... he isn’t expecting. Nero's caught on. And somehow, he must have found out. 

"Well... fuck, this can't be good." The young man draws out a testy breath, leaning forward and voice lowered, "...should I ask Nico to come? You know, just in case you idiots lose weapons along the way."

Dante pauses.

"You shouldn't be the only one who deals with it." He blinks and realizes he feels the boy's protective aura flaring. "I want to help, I want to..." He draws his breath. "I want to do **something.** I don't know if the Old Man knows, but I want to make sure you're okay."

And Dante sighs, concern welling in him because he wants Nero to be safe. Far away from this thing that Dante is going to have to deal with— and having to handle it on his own seems like a big deal. But Nero... he's like his father, isn't he? Deceptively human, yet has the blood of both parents in him. He wants Nero to be safe, happy with his friends, living the best life he can. Not going through the entire ordeal Dante has to for the sake of making sure everyone isn't dead...

But if he rejects the kid, he knows Nero will pout and fume. And then he will tell someone about it and word will reach his father. And if **he** finds out...

...well, shit. Dante's got a new problem, doesn't he?

"I'll... think about it."

"That's not enough." Nero states. "You said that on your last big job, remember?"

The older man remembers that and Nero has the actual audacity to find his way to the city with Credo and Nico. That persistent stubbornness does run in this bloodline, after all...

"...if I say you can come, you better find-"

"Credo said he can cover my place at the bar." That cheeky little-! It's as if Nero knew Dante will say this! "He and Kyrie know. They just want to know if we're going to be okay."

Dante bows his head, hiding his low laugh of defeat. "And I say I only wanted you to be safe and far away from this, you still won't listen."

"Nope." Nero shakes his head. "I'm not running away."

"Stubborn. Just like your father. You **and** him." He runs his hand through his long hair, letting out a puff of air. This... is going to mess a bit of his plans up. But Nero has been improving on his skills and has found no better way to vent his excessive energy he's been building up. Especially after that night Dante got attacked... "Fine, you win, kid. Make sure Nico knows to come here at nine."

Huh, that brightens the kid up some. Then Dante reaches over to mess up his hair and Nero yelps, slapping his hands away while grinning. "I'm gonna tell you though, don't expect to do anything major. It's **my** issue and I have to deal with the big kahuna. You can beat whatever mooks stand in your way and try to harm you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I gotcha, I know." Nero rolls his eyes, but he's grinning with bare contained excitement. "But it wouldn't hurt for you to get help **once** in a while."

Dante'll ask when he needs it. But this- he can deal with this. An assassination attempt is nothing new to him; he's dealt with a few and Dante's always tracked them down. This one, on the other hand... is different. For a reason he knows he wants to tell certain people, but can't. There's a reason for this, too. "Just as long as you don't tell him, kid."

"Got it, Mom. Got it, one-hundred percent."

"Mom!?" He feels embarrassed. But he's strangely elated... damn, he blames his newly renewing hormones for this. "I'd be happier if you called me Dad. Not sure how I feel about holding the 'Mom' title."

"Riiiight. You worry and fuss about me too much."

"You're... man, be glad I love you, kid." Dante laughs, especially when he feels the aura of another coming down to join them in the kitchen. "Fine, fine. Don't get used to call me that, though. It's a bit embarrassing." He heaves in relief, taking off his apron. "Shut up and eat your food before it gets cold."

"Got it." Then with a cackle, "Mom **.** "

Dante's embarrassed face meets the cool, cold counter as he hears the laughs of his son and the other who joined them.

* * *

**Past – 1991:** **January**

Dante met Lady— or Mary, if one decides to tread deeper in her past— at the age of fifteen, nearly breaking down one day after class.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you," Dante meekly offered, knowing very well the teacher made them go into the counselor’s room and wait. That, and the nurse knows he can treat himself with the wound he's gotten. Also, he didn't know pens were dangerous. "I didn't... yeah, I didn't know you would be so offended by that."

The black-haired girl sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She has some wounds to her, but they're minimal. "It's fine. ...nobody understands me, anyway."

Dante sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I... can totally relate. But mine's—" His face twisted, grimacing. "It's weird. I don't know how to start talking about it."

The girl scoffs. "Not sure how it's going to top off mine. I mean... you know now my mom's dead. You can't help with that."

 _And I feel bad for really insulting her._ The white-haired teen groaned, suddenly feeling miserable. _Good job, Dante, you nearly messed up the classroom when you both started beating each other up. The way she said it though… maybe I can figure out what happened with that._

(The collateral damages in the classroom were expensive, given where they were before the teacher pried them off, yelling at the other to help her take them down to the counselor’s office to determine their fates for the remaining week. His father will **not** be happy to hear about this...)

"I'm not exactly human." Dante told her and Mary stared, blinking her red eyes. "As in— my dad's a god and my mom's human."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds.

"You're kidding." Mary stated.

Dante shook his head.

"Okay, prove it." The girl turned a bit clear, voice muted from screaming and crying. But her eyes glinted with daring curiosity that made Dante smile. "Let me see your 'godly' powers, Dante."

The white-haired teen looked around, trying to find something to show. He spotted a dying, wilting plant that he can't help but wince at. _Ow. Mom... won't be happy seeing that._

(There's a good reason Eva kept a rose garden. She and Dante both loved the flowers that appear when spring comes around. Despite his roughened, battle-ready appearance, Dante really liked plants. He takes care of them well. He even knows a few spells or two to revive one if it's on the verge of dying.)

"I... hm." He had to think. What would be the best way to show Mary he's not lying? He could just revive that poor, wilting plant. _That’s not enough._ He stopped himself. _It’s not enough to show her what I can do, And,_ He grimaced, recalling the one time he did revive another school plant, _The last time I ‘helped’ one of the school plants, it overgrew and nearly dug its roots to the ground._

The teacher freaked out before he scorched the said monster plant with a make-shift flamethrower made with an aerosol can and a match. Though the incident made for interesting gossip and theories on how the plant got to its overabundant state…

He can't do something that will catch the attention of others. Nor will it be something that his parents will find out, given that he's been told to subdue his powers until they can teach him how to control it well. Vergil has; he's going a great job at it and that flat look his face pissed Dante off.

 _Vergil'_ _s a typical brown-noser, always pleasing people while hating the ever-loving crap out of me,_ he thought, but brushed it off when he eyes the curtain. Then he sees a lighter that he knows belonged to that idiot who kept smoking outside but always got away with it every single time a teacher almost caught him. Dante's sure he's bought his way out of these things with his parents' money.

A horrible, mischievous idea sparked in his head before facing Mary. "So... I want to show you, but you have to tell me something."

"Sure?" Mary blinked, staring at him in confusion. "What... do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how I can help." Dante told her and she looked at him, even more lost. "Your mom— you said she died when you were a kid, right? I want to help you figure out more about that. I'm really sorry I pissed you off with that, but I actually want to make it up for not… I want to know." He takes a breath to continue on, "I just— maybe you're right, and I'm lonely. So, I just wanted to start a fight because I wanted a friend."

Because Vergil certainly wasn't.

Mary now stared at him, bug-eyed before she groaned. "Wow. You are... stupid. You’re really dumb, Dante. That's not how you make friends! What the hell was that!?"

"I mean," Dante crossed his arms. "I tried, okay? I'm not exactly the best at this." He can't make friends because he knew he's different. His white hair stands out and for whatever trouble happens around him, he gets blamed for it. 'Bad luck Dante' is what they called him. Vergil, on the other hand, stayed out of trouble and gloated about it to his parents while Dante huffed, sulking a bit to himself. "...and people avoid me because I'm weird."

Mary's hand grabbed his sleeve and Dante blinked, staring at her in shock.

"You are dumb. But you know what, even though your punches are weak, I don't think you're a bad person." She faced him and Dante noticed she has two different colored eyes. "And here people thought I caused trouble too."

"Because of how we look?"

Mary nodded. "And I don't have anyone else to talk to. But if this is your way of making friends, you suck at it." Despite this, he saw her smiling and he felt a pang of delight in him. "Why not, let's be friends. So, let's start over. Hi, I'm Mary."

"And I'm Dante." The white-haired teen laughed, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. So, want to see what I can do? It's not much."

"Sure. It's not going to be bad, right?"

-

Twenty minutes later, the fire alarm sounded off and everyone evacuated outside; the fire department showed up to douse a large fire, and Mary stared at Dante as the two were stuck with the teachers who wanted to discipline them for their troubles earlier.

"...I thought you said you weren't going to do something bad earlier." Mary seethed through gritted teeth. "What was that for??"

"Well—"

"Looks like we'll have to wait this one out and close school for the rest of the day," one of the teachers grumbled. "But I just got word that it's from that lighter suddenly going off..."

"Wasn't it from ?" Ah, so they think it's from him? "I thought we told him it wasn’t acceptable to smoke indoors...he didn't listen, did he?"

Mary's anger ebbed away to shock, staring at Dante as he shrugged, pretending not to know.

"If anyone asks," He muttered back, "We were still pissed off at each other."

Mary fell into silence, slowly realizing why Dante started it.

"And class was starting to get boring. We nearly destroyed a classroom." He grinned, a playful spark lighting up his mind. "I think you're awesome for beating me up."

"...you're weird." Mary huffed, hiding the grin on her face. “If they find out it’s you, I’ll say I don’t know you.”

“Fine by me.” He hated his classes anyway.

(Though he didn't see Vergil stare at him from the crowds of kids, frowning and putting the pieces together in his head.)

-

Dante did have the chance to talk to Mary (they were told they were still awaiting punishment and were isolated while other kids were slowly being sent home) and he found out things about her family that tugged at him.

Her father, to say, is a complete asshole. Her mother died when Mary was very young from a supposed heart attack, but Mary found that there was something off about her death. That “something” was a rune was tattooed on her mother's chest (when a nurse tried to revive her by performing CPR) and Mary had seen it on her father's study once. As Mary grew up, her father initially neglected her, only relying on servants and nannies to take care of her until her thirteenth birthday. Then her father suddenly started to be nice, even allowing Mary to attend school and give her whatever she wanted. It hits Mary that he has done this before. The nannies have slippery mouths and Mary listens, even when she's supposed to be sleeping. It's how her father prepared for another ritual, a corrupt way to obtain godly powers. He's done it five times before; his wife being the sixth.

And Mary is the last sacrifice he needs to make his desires come true.

Fortunately, Mary knew; her father isn’t being subtle. She had plans of her own. She'd been slowly saving up money her father gave her— for her own escape. She even has a knife on her (which explained that knife strap she wore on her thigh).

And now Dante heard it all and realized that for once, he doesn't want to stand by and let his powers stagnate without doing **something** to help.

He wants to help Mary, being a demigod or not.

So, the first thing he does after getting his 'punishment' (it was going to be suspension for a day, but he and Mary spent it outside of school. Considering the events of the fire, it’s going to be slightly adjusted to detention for an entire school day and that's… okay. He didn’t get caught. But why the hell is school regulations lax about this? Shouldn't they- whatever, their affairs are not of Dante's concerns) is to tell his mom what he'd heard.

Well, after he told her about his detention, and she wanted to know how he got it. Then he told her about Mary, the strange girl with two colored eyes, and then she let him talk.

Eva stilled after Dante told her about Mary's father and what he'd done before— and what's he about to do to his own daughter. When he showed her the picture of the rune Mary drew for him as a reference, she falls silent.

"...I heard of his technique before." His mother finally says, silent fury in her eyes. "A blood ritual. That's forbidden art. How did— why— Oh by the deities, some people should not even be trusted with this.” She heavily sighed, closing her eyes to calm herself before looking at him. “Dante, what's his name?"

"Not sure. Ark… something. I’m going to find out more tomorrow." Dante could sense the fear in his mother's voice. "But Mary's in danger and until I know what day he's going finish his ritual, I don't know what else to do."

Eva leaned back in her seat before rubbing her temples. "I'll... do you see her in detention tomorrow?"

"...yeah. We **both** got in trouble. Mom. We both wrecked a desk and a chair fighting each other."

"Then," Eva hummed, "Had you told your father, you would have heard a worse speech. Don’t do it again, understand?”

“Got it.” He tried not to.

“As horrible as it sounds… Be glad your father is busy with his job.” Eva pursed her lips in thought. “Dante, have you tried asking Vergil for his help? Maybe he knows a better way to do this."

Dante scoffed, shaking his head fiercely. "Yeah, right. Prick's too busy studying to even bother. And I bet he knows I got in trouble; he's in the better class, anyway. He doesn’t want anything to do with me."

 _And according to Dad, in better control over his powers. Like I'd ask Vergil for help._ His silent jealousy fueled his stubbornness, the want and need to help growing since his brother refused to look at him. _I’ll show him I don’t need his help. Not ever._ This didn’t stop the twist in his chest from aching, so he continued, "And I don't think he'll understand Mary. But I do— I talked with her. I feel bad for insulting her. I want to help... and well, I need something else to do that isn't like what Vergil does."

That makes a strange argument for Dante, but he knew at some point that he can't just rely on Vergil anymore. Since his twin already refused to greet him at school, sending his ' _I'm better than you so bow to me'_ persona and ignoring him when Dante saw him in between classes. Bastard's popular with the girls too, but for some reason, he ignored them, but what does Dante know? He doesn’t know what Vergil thought.

“And.” Dante… dreaded this moment. “I told her.”

“About?”

“…about me having powers.” He saw her eyes widen, but he pressed on. “Mary was fine with it. She said that she didn’t care about it—me having powers or not. Just as long as I didn’t fight her again or insult about her and her dead mom.”

Eva stared at him, alarmed.

Dante stared back. “What?”

“Were you aware she could have asked if you were sane?” His mother asked, sitting straight in her chair. “And just **what** did you tell her that got you both into trouble?”

“Uh-“

“Dante.” The teen paled when he heard her voice shift to an even, strict tone. “You will tell me in precise detail how it is that you really got into detention, how I can smell fire magic on your jacket,” He opened his mouth, “And how your school caught on fire.”

Oh crap.

He spilled it all. From him casually remarking a piece of advice to Mary about her clothing, to his attempt in showing her some fire magic illusion that set the nearby curtains on fire, and then to the school being forced to close early because the authorities and officials need to assess the amount in damages; it felt relieving for him to tell everything, but frightened when he sees his mother’s face darken with a disapproved stare. When he finished, the room fell very silent.

His mother heaved a terse sigh, rubbing her fingers to her temples. “Dante… are you aware that you revealing about your true nature could potentially draw targets to you?”

Dante slowly shook his head, still light-headed from his ramblings earlier. “I shouldn’t have told Mary I’m a demigod then? Why? I thought I kept the secret well-hidden; I trust Mary.”

His mother shook her head and a heavy weight plummeted in his gut. “Your father once told someone he was a God—and did the same thing as you: gave him proof of his power. He did believe him but…”

“…but?” Dante asked. “Did something happen?”

“Yes. But not the way you would expect.” His mother looked at her son, exasperated _(She avoided my question._ Why?). “Why do you trust her, Dante? Do you think she would start telling others about your powers?”

The teenager fiercely gripped his fists. “I **trust** her, Mom. There’s- I don’t know to explain it, but there’s something about her that made me feel bad for her. Something that I sensed from her… maybe she’s prone to magic. But she didn’t **laugh** at me when I told her. Nor did she ask if I was all right in the head. She doesn’t get along with the other kids at school, she’s… well, she looked lonely. And I thought maybe she wanted someone to talk to.”

_I just wanted a friend. Not someone who makes fun of me for my hair or makes me a scapegoat for the stuff I didn’t do, just because I look different._

Yes, he was lonely. Vergil would just stare at him and Dante thought it was because his older brother looked down on him. He was better at his grades, studies, words, and looks—everything Dante wasn’t brilliant at.

It made Dante envious, but silently accepted it. Vergil didn’t want anything to do with him when he grew up. All because Dante was trouble on two legs, causing trouble and messes wherever he went. Fine. Whatever. Dante can find a way out of Vergil’s shadow, even if it meant ignoring his twin, no matter how much it hurts or makes him upset.

"Then. All right," Eva's voice lowered to one Dante knew all too well: her business-like persona. The side she's delighted to show when given the chance with her job as a witch. "What are you allowed to bring in your detention tomorrow?"

Dante blinked. She’s… not mad at him? "Uh. …Books, school work, paper, pencils. And lunch. I’m not going to eat whatever crap they serve in school."

"Perfect." His mother grinned. Sparda said many times Dante got the mischievous side from her. She's the one with a plan, an idea, and they all work out despite others pointing out the flaws in them. And there's a chance Dante has gotten some of his powers from her, interwoven with Sparda's abilities... but that's another time to explore. "Your father didn't want me to start teaching you things, but it looks like I have to. I'm excited!"

He laughed, knowing well that's true. This day was going to come regardless, and Dante wanted to see how his mother does her strange, yet interesting dealings. "By all means, Mom. I can get all the fighting and fire from Dad, but I want to learn more. Show me your tricks."

"You are still aware I'll have to ground you for telling Mary about your abilities."

Dante's grin turned wary, silently suspecting it will involve reading and studying with a tighter schedule. "That's fair. For once, I'm not going to complain about that."

"Good.” He swore she made the door shut on its own and Dante grinned, leaving the two to their very first ‘class’. “Here's your first lesson, Dante: How well can you find hidden messages?"

* * *

**Present - 2019: 8: 20 AM**

Nero left, but he silently nods to Dante, signaling over what they talked about earlier.

If their third inhabitant knows, he doesn't say anything about it.

Dante puts up the last plate he's washed and leaving it to dry when he feels arms around his chest, lips kissing the exposed part of his neck. He closes his eyes, silently wondering what the other must be thinking, given that he and Nero did talk before the other came down the stairs.

"Your cooking, Dante." He hears a low, deep murmur next to his ear. "It's gotten better."

"You know what they say," Dante grins, leaning back a bit. He wipes his wet hands with a spare towel he keeps on hand. "Practice makes perfect."

He hears a quiet scoff, yet the other tilts his head, looking at him before pressing his lips against his. Dante softly groans, an arm wrapping around the other's head to prop himself while feeling the other arm lower and slink into his pants, beneath his underwear. "True. But there's another hunger I want to sate, only the one you can fulfill..."

"Fuuck, as if last night wasn't enough..." Dante moans into the other's mouth, feeling the other's hand slip between his wet folds, teasing him again. "You want to do it now? **Before** you leave for work? Here?? This is new." He barely chuckles when he feels the other hand tighten, pressing against his waist. He swears he can smell the ozone from the other. "What's with the frisky you today? Can't handle yourself when you leave?"

"Nothing compares to the real thing. With **you**." There's an emphasis there and he feels the ice blue eyes melt, burning with desire, staring at him. "Do you know how much you litter my mind on most of my business trips?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Dante grins, feeling those fingers slip in, barely moving in and out. "Nnh... Wouldn't you ruin your clothing if you kept it up like this?"

"I have time." The other growls, narrowing his eyes before taking his lips again. He presses the kiss deeper while fingers keep moving in and out, and Dante moans slightly, feeling his insides uncoil. "Plenty of time. Recall that I have the means to move about without the use of vehicles."

Despite the damn car sitting on my garage, Dante silently thinks. Instead he mumbles, "So? You still have to redo yourself after."

"Again... I have the time." Fingers delve deeper and Dante resists the urge to scream, feeling them widen in him. He can feel his slick wetting the sides of his thighs, dampening his underwear. "But right now? I want to feel all of you, surrounding me. Like last night, after you played gracious host to me..."

"You asshole, I'm just a bartender." Dante's lips twitches to a sultry grin. "You know my job is something to be taken seriously when I go to work."

“Only in cover.” The other huffs. "Had you not chosen the other, difficult route; your profession of hospitality suits you. But it's when people come up to you in the bar and start talking to you, coming to you for requests for things not pertaining to drinks spikes my envy for them." And his eyes meet Dante's again, intense as ever. "I'm jealous, brother mine, that you still listen to them and help when you should pay attention to me."

Dante moans, feeling the three— three? Sneaky bastard!— digits thrust in and out of him before removing them from the other. "Ever still the same. Can't blame you, really... you're a bit busy with your own job."

"I know, but like I said, it is the last of my meetings." Hands leaving his body before hearing the belt unclick, zipper undone. "After this final one, I return home to you and our son. **That** , I assure you, will be the end of my ‘profession’." And Dante feels his pants lowered, the cool air against naked skin before he moans, feeling stretched and filled from the rigid hardness entering his wet heat. He grips the side of the counter, fingers interlacing with Dante's as the younger adjusts. "When I return, the first thing I will do is to make you come undone. I have missed you for so long, you know how much I've wanted to show you, how much I will finally get the life I desired, being with you every day..."

"Fuck, Verge, get on with it." Dante groans. "I'm not sure if I want to hear you talk while we fuck— god, I'm probably going to have to rest for a bit after this—"

"As was my intention, dear brother." The other sighs, filling him to the root. "I promise, dear brother, I'll be gentle."

Dante barely laughs, hitching a moan at a sharp thrust that hits all of him. "B-Bastard, you were **never** gentle. Not even in the years I know you... you know I'm not glass. Give me all you got, Vergil. I've handled it before."

"Says the talkative one." Vergil chuckles, dipping to kiss Dante's neck before he moves.

* * *

**Past – 1993: March**

"Dante."

No response. In fact, if anything, the seventeen-year old is too busy writing down this stupid essay ( _"Oh, the “Grapes of Wrath” ...wonderful." His friend Rock Goldstein's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I hate this book."_ ) about the relevance of this book to modern society and yadda yadda yadda. It's **so** boring and dark. Dante would have liked to torch that book in the middle of class, but then that got him thinking about world history and yeah, best not to approach there. Mary has been itching to, but Rock deadpanned that this would cause both of them to pay the school for damaged materials, which is the last thing anyone wants to hear about.

Though from the rate he was bullshitting this essay, Dante would say that he's doing well for someone who doesn't like literature. (He still hated reading, only when he's in the mood for it.)

"Dante." The voice calling for him gets louder, annoyed.

Still, nothing. But Dante heard the tape click and heard the music fading away; he frowned at the lack of music, wondering which one of Lady's mixtapes to listen to next. He sat up to finally notice Vergil standing there, and—

—and uh... wait, what are those blue swords hovering over him?

"Uh... Hi?" Dante asked, paling at those things surrounding his twin. "Verge? Those, uh, what are those?"

"Father showed to me how to materialize them." Vergil apparently didn’t learn how to _de_ materialize them. In fact, they still hovered, glowing eerily blue and Dante swore he smelled something like ice, like ozone from his twin. "So, Dante. Are you going to listen or go back to your own thoughts?"

"Ugh... fuck." Dante groaned, taking off his headset and he seeing the swords fade away. "Fiiine. What do you want, Vergil? I'm in the middle of schoolwork."

He felt the other sit next to him, but he realized that he's close. A small huff graced his skin and Dante tried not to shiver at the feeling. Silence lapsed around them for a second before Dante shifted, feeling the tense, awkward atmosphere surround them.

It was extremely uncomfortable.

"...so...?" Dante was the first to break it, finally facing his twin. His arms were crossed, face lowered to hide the look in his eyes. Had his hair been like Dante's, he would have hidden his full expression well, but the prick decided to slick it back. He can tell Vergil was boring holes at the floor, trying to calculate something in his mind. "Vergil? Something up?"

"You never call me that before," the other grumbled. "It's either 'Verge' or 'V'— you always called me those, but not by my name unless you're angry at me."

"...well, I'm not angry at you now." Dante scoffed, leaning back on his bed. His left hand hit the paper and textbook, but he looked up at the ceiling to his room. "I just called you that because I thought you'd be happy to know that I'm trying to act civilized."

"I... was." There was a point of hesitation. "Now I don’t."

"Huh?"

"You stopped asking me." He blinked, feeling the other's eyes on him, seeing him lying down like this. (He doesn't see the other swallow his throat at the sight before him.) "You're always busy and filling your area with things you like."

"Duuuh." Dante rolled his eyes, knowing very well what scattered in his room. He had the need to distract himself, to do busy himself after school. Hell, Mary and Rock were good friends with him and Dante's happy to have the company in school! "I play the guitar, you know. And I always keep myself in shape—fighting with fists and weapons and all." He has to thank Rock for being a good sparring partner. "That, and you know I finally planted a rose with Mom last weekend?" His lips twitch to a delighted smile, knowing very well it's his first red rose that he's planted. And a white the next day. Red and white; opposites in meaning and many others. "Sure, beats begging for you to distract me, if I say so myself."

Vergil's lips parted, taking in all of this before he closed his eyes. "...Dante. Can I— no, never mind."

"No, tell me, what do you want to know?"

"Your... _friends_ , Mary and Rock." Huh. It sounded like Vergil doesn't like them for some reason, but Dante thought his brother was probably just like that. "What do they like about you? What do they know that I don't?"

_Lots of things. Things that you don't know, like how Mom and I are going to try and help Mary get away from her Father before he does this stupid ass ritual that'll kill her at twenty-one. Like how Rock agreed to fight me after I have my monthly bitchy moments—you know, things you don't have. Rock knows we're going to get Mary out of her situation, so he's on board. That he has an awesome Mom who builds guns— she's a friend of Dad's, so she knows. And that thanks to him, I know how to fight in different styles and Mary's finally learned self-defense. They know who I am, like me for who I am, and they're my friends. They're strangers to you, but that's fine. You and I have to be on our own someday— you taught me that after you stopped defending me when we were kids._

Instead of saying all of that, Dante said, "They don't push me away...and they happen to like me, the dumbass I am." He felt himself grin at the memory: both laughing at him despite Mary smacking him on the head for his antics.

Closing his eyes and opening them a second later, he is greeted by the sight of Vergil looming over him. He’s on top of him, Dante realized.

Dante opened his mouth to get him off-

"And you don't think I do the same?" He heard his twin seething, the elder’s hands pinning him and barring him from moving out of the bed. "You don't think— for one second— that you'd make friends without me knowing?"

Ugh. The rumor mill in school was churning high. The other classes must be bored as hell after all. “What about it? I don’t care what they say.”

“But **I** do.”

 _…what? He what?_ "...Vergil?" Dante asked, stunned at what he heard from his twin.

"That for a moment, just thinking about it," Vergil continued, "that you would think about how **I** would feel?"

_Is... Vergil **angry** at me?_

"Ver—"

"That I **wanted** you to avoid me everywhere— even at home too?" Vergil cut him off, looking pained and hurt. Dante froze at hearing his brother like this. "Dante— please tell me. Tell me something I must know. I have to know— do you really hate me? Do you really despise me, Dante? Do you... Dante, please tell me the truth. Do you genuinely hate me this much?" The last part was asked with a quiet tremor, the normally stoic blue of his brother’s eyes filling him with tumultuous emotions.

It was making Dante worried.

Vergil wasn’t like this. He'd never shown anything else to everyone except silence, pride, and disdain. Even when Dante tried to talk to Vergil as kids ‘til now, he'd always gotten the brunt end of whatever Vergil threw at him. But now...

Emotions finally kicking in and flaring up, Dante gritted his teeth, wanting to shove Vergil off from how close he was ( _Why, why are you like this, why are you making me feel like I'm on **fire** —)_. "What do you think?" He kept his voice to a low, knowing his mother and father were asleep at this time. "Every... damn time, every goddamn time! You avoid me like the plague when I'm at school, at home, it's even worse! When I was— Vergil, I **wanted** you to play with me, to mess around and to have fun, but no, it's gotta be about you, your damn books, your damn insistence on learning— that _bullshit_ — and you didn't even defend me from those assholes back in elementary school! Not even after I got into trouble myself— and I have to fend without you— and you just look on with that indifferent stare I keep seeing on your damn face! You always push me away, even when I want you to listen, when I wanted to talk, but no, it's got to be whatever you wanted first before me, huh!?"

He took a breath, seeing red and not seeing the obvious pained look Vergil wore, hearing all of this from his twin.

"And you didn't even bother to come in when I was suffering every month because I was aching so **much** —" Dante remembered how horrible that week that went. He was begging for someone to hold onto, to tell him everything will be okay, that the pain will go away. His mother and father came after a few minutes, panicked and worried before being given medicine and it went away. But he was bitter at Vergil— he **knew** what he was going through.

Like hell Vergil knew what Dante suffered through. All the years of not being able to know whether or not Vergil was coming for him, he didn’t need him anymore, will never need him ever—

He took another deep breath, trying not to get upset before glaring up at him. "...I don't know. I'm not sure if I hate you or not." He closes his eyes again, trying to clear his emotionally riddled head. He's tired, winded, and now not in the mood to listen to anything. "...I don't know. I'm serious, Vergil, I don't... know."

But the other didn’t budge, silent, and Dante didn’t open his eyes. He took more deep breaths and wondered how long will this stalemate last—

—until he felt something wet hit his face. And another. Then he felt the other's stifling cries and Dante's eyes opened, looking up to see Vergil trying to keep his composure, eyes rapidly blinking away tears.

 _Oh **shit.**_ The younger wasn’t sure what to do, okay, fuck, he can handle himself when he's upset, but not Vergil, what the hell, what's happening—

"Dante... I'm sorry." The other's voice was small and upset. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—"

"Vergil, wait—" Dante barely sat up when Vergil let go of him, getting off him and trying to leave, but Dante grabbed him, concerned and very worried. "Wait. Vergil, wait, are you—"

"I'm clearly **not** okay, what do you think!?" Vergil hissed, attempting to rub off his tears, but more kept coming. "What are you going to do about it? Go ahead, laugh at me. You're right, I'm a horrible brother who didn’t pay attention to you just because I want to study more. That I don't care for you, right? Go ahead, Dante." He lets out a shuddering gasp. "Anything else about me you know about?"

The normally composed teen is falling apart in an emotional mess and Dante had no clue how to react.

 _I wonder what side of the family **this** comes from._ He wouldn't be surprised if it's from their Dad's side. Not at all; Dad had to deal with Mom when she has her breakdowns and emotional moments— and he obviously felt bad. But when it came to Dad and… does he even show a crack of emotion? If he does, then clearly Dante was sure Mom was the one who knew firsthand about how to deal with him. Not him, nor Vergil. There's a reason why those two got along, and Dante knew these things didn’t come easy.

_Also, really, you want me to feel bad, Vergil? I do, but I also know you’re manipulative. Nope, being toyed around and making me feel like this not a thing for me. I had to deal with my emotional baggage when it comes on my own, so… I’m not going to fall for it._

And to be honest, that slowly angered him, but Dante just sighed, shoulders slumped from this emotional drainage. He'd been there before; he'd lashed out at Mary and Rock— and the two made him deal with it by either beating him up or telling him emotional manipulation wasn’t something they were going to deal with. And Dante finally realized it: damn, he and Vergil pull the same emotional bullshit on each other, don't they?

_I’m not about to be twisted and have my compassion taken for granted like a fool._

He pulled Vergil in, hearing a baffled croak from the other before his fingers curled, arms immediately latching onto him. He felt Vergil quake, muffling his sobs through his shirt and Dante leaned against the wall, allowing the other to cry. One of his arms was wrapped around Vergil, allowing him to vent it out.

 _Seriously... this sucks. Being seventeen and on an emotional low suck. ...having powers that affect the room suck too._ He refused to tell Vergil his emotional outburst caused his room to plunge from normal to fucking **frigid.** Shit. It was so cold in his room. Was this part of Vergil's abilities? When their father gets angry, the room turns to an ice box.

And now he's feeling that and Dante wondered if being twins had some sort of odd effect on their powers. Maybe not in terms of reading his mind (not anymore, he can't tell what Vergil is thinking in that calculating way of his), but with his mood— okay yeah, not that either.

But a part of him wondered if he should persist, trying to get Vergil to talk to him. At least once, maybe.

"...Dante." He heard Vergil mumble, not looking up. "Do you..." He heard the other swallow something thick in his throat. "...why aren't you..."

"I don't hate you, you know." Dante started. "It's just— well, part of me misses being close to you. As in trying to get your attention again. But you know, I was a stupid brat. Figures that you'd find your own thing soon. Being a shut-off bookworm and all."

He heard a quiet grunt before Vergil lifted his face. Dante admitted that he looks a bit of a mess: red eyes, wet face, slightly messed up hair.

"I mean, you... like books. You like reading. I like active things to do— making noise and playing on the guitar. Fighting like a boxer- you know, things I like doing." Dante tried to cheer the other up. "Really... I think you were right as a kid. I should've stopped annoying you and ruining your stuff. I feel bad about that now. But look, we’re different. We have our own things to do."

"I know. You do things without me." Vergil mumbled. "That's... not fair for me. What if I wanted to join you?"

Dante quietly laughed, wondering how the hell that will go in school. "Vergil... people actually **like** your type. You shouldn't push them away. I'm not— have you heard shit about me in school? I'm not well-liked, you know."

Vergil sighed, leaning in close and Dante realized that Vergil is hugging him. Again. "I don't like them back. They're annoying, insistent and pesky. I..." He trailed off before mumbling, "...Dante, I like it when you annoy me."

…what?

"I— wait, what?"

Uh. This is new.

"I want that noise. I want you to ask for my attention—" Vergil's voice cleared. He’s recovering, but Dante realized he’s not as tense. The room’s warm again, too. "I want you to write your name in my notebook. I want you to ask me to help you." He draws in a sharp breath, leaning close to him. "...I want to fight you again, like we did before."

"What... okay, not the last part." Dante's seen the way Vergil thrashed their father's tutors. It, yeah, to say that they preferred sparring with Dante was an interesting statement everyone was shocked to hear. "I definitely **don't** want to be in the end part of whatever weapon Dad's gonna gift you. Do you see the way you fight?"

Vergil sighed, a tilt of amusement appearing. "I'm aware."

"Count me out, I think I'll wait until I'm ready."

"Oh, are you sure?" Vergil's voice lowered and okay. _Shit_. That is interesting. He _liked_ it when Vergil said things like that— it gives him a jolt of excitement, and Dante wasn’t sure why. "I've been itching to see you fight. You know, since you mentioned that you were training under someone else with different techniques. And skill."

Dante shivered, eyes narrowing in turn at the press of interest.

"You're right about one thing— I don't know how you deal with it. But... if it's what it takes for me to be close to you again-" And Vergil's breath was hot, heady against his skin. "...I want it to be a surprise. I want to be your first real opponent."

Fuck, he's not sure if it was the rage of hormones or whatever that drives his brain, but he smirked back, leaning his forehead against Vergil's. Okay, he felt better when he's up against Vergil. "...you're on. I want it to be _fun **.**_ I'll show you what Mom's been teaching me— she fights too, you know."

"Oh? And I'll present what Father tutored me." Vergil smirked. Despite his earlier state, he seemed to recover well. He's fine, feeling better, and it showed in his voice. "Dante."

"Yeah?"

"May I... try something?" The inquiry was soft, quiet. "Tell me... if I should stop."

Dante nodded, feeling the other close. "Sure." He breathed out. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He did and he felt something rough and cracked press against his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise to see Vergil draw away, slowly opening his eyes and silent.

They remained like this for a good second. And two.

...and on the third, Dante mumbled, "...I like that." The touch tingled on his lips and he wanted more. Something welled within him and Dante wonders if this is normal after- well, Vergil just- "Can you— can you do it again?"

Vergil's eyes widened before he nodded, this time muttering, "...you know I just stole your first kiss."

He knew that. "So?"

"Are you okay with that?"

Dante nodded. Mary... no, she had different tastes. Rock— no, he's like a cousin he loved to mess around with. It's just, for some reason...

(...this felt very right. It’s wrong in so many people's eyes, taboo for humans. But Dante knew it's Vergil. His own twin... He knows they’re not human. His parents told him many times they’re demigods, they don’t abide by human needs. But Dante wondered how Vergil changed, how much he’s altered since their fallout; if Vergil still thought of him for years before now. They’re twins, this clicked. It felt complete- as if he’s been wanting this for a while. Dante wanted Vergil to notice him, but when people looked at his twin, he felt angry. When Vergil stopped looking at him, Dante was hurt to the point he was now certain his brother hated him. He grew lonely, hence his desperation for friends who understood him. He thought Vergil did, but no, he was spiteful because his brother distanced from him. Just when Dante got back on his feet and started to live without his twin, Vergil kissed him, talked to him. It unlocked a chest that Dante thought he shoved away, hoping never to open again, but it did.)

"...yeah." Dante nodded, with the silent realization that this was a slow turning point. "I'm sure. I want— can you—"

Vergil's hand cupped his face before pulling him in, kissing him again. And Dante allowed him to do so, pressing against his lips deeper and Vergil returned, this time with more vigor and momentum before they pulled away, breaths puffing and hot.

"Fuck." Dante groaned. "Verge..."

"I miss being around you." Vergil mumbled. "I miss being close to you. Can you forgive me for being dumb?"

"You? Dumb??" He paused, seeing the look in Vergil's eyes shift. "Vergil. You're not stupid. I know you’re a prick. I know you like… no, actually, I don’t.” He trailed off before he sadly smiled. “…I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I think I’m the dumb one. I don’t know what you like now. Maybe it’s the same as before, but things changed between us.” Dante leaned his head against the wall. “You… well, can I ask you something?”

Vergil nodded.

“Why’d you ignore me for so long?”

“Out of my sheer childish spite and fear.” Vergil responded, his forehead touching Dante’s. “Let me explain before you impulsively jump to your conclusions. I thought if I can ignore your loud voice enough, you would find something else to distract yourself with. At the time we were young… you distracted me from my books. It was grating then. But now…” He paused, but Dante didn’t say anything. “The fear was from being in trouble with the adults. Never had I thought it would make me to the better behaved one, but it worked for a time. But then when we grew, you… stopped asking for me.”

Dante murmured, “I think I started to grow a spine, Vergil. Middle school was not fun, but… bearable. You got the better end of it all. People actually liked you. I’m the problem child.”

He saw Vergil scowl at this. “You would think that.”

“You know it’s—"

“Do you know, brother, how many times people have asked if I was the kinder one between us?” Vergil stopped him from talking. “I bite back and tell them I’m not. You, on the other hand, are. They’re fools for not seeing it.”

Dante stared back, shocked. “So…”

“Some keep coming back, thinking I would bend, but I refuse to. On their last try, I would break their self-esteem and show who I really am. Not with my powers, like you, but my words are to them are harsh. They are not **you**.” He felt the other’s thumb gently rub against his skin. “With you, I wanted to be genuine. I wanted… brother. I **missed** you. I missed your laugh. Your voice, your touch. I hurt you, and I want to repair it. …I’m sorry for ignoring you, Dante.”

Dante blinked, his face slowly warm and heart beating in his chest. The apology would have been enough, but there was more. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss being close to Vergil too. This… made him feel better.

“…and the kiss?” Dante quietly asked.

“My thoughts were all of you.” Vergil breathed, a light tinge on his cheeks. “Yes. …I am aware of those pesky humans. But you know we’re not part of them. We do not abide by their laws or moralities, Dante. You are more than a brother to me.”

“Vergil…” Dante whispered, “Shit. I. …how much?”

Vergil closed his eyes, leaning again to murmur, "You have no idea of how much. But know this: I like you for who you are. I want to start over, if you want. You're normal, you're you, just the way you are... I want to be close to you again."

Dante barely chuckled, embracing the other close. “You took the words out of my mind, Verge. How about… yeah, we can start over.”

“I’m fine with that.” Vergil paused, looking at him a bit shyly. "…Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Dante chuckled, finally feeling warm. Tired, warm, relief... so many feelings but he wasn’t sure how to process this. "Sure. Just let me push my homework out of the way."

-

Sparda and Eva wonder what happened the night before as they peered into Dante's room. It would be normal to Eva waking her son up because Dante had a horrible habit of sleeping in a couple of minutes late for class. For some days, it would be Sparda telling Dante his room is a horrid mess, clean it up, and Dante is going to be late for his sparring session with his tutors.

But from the way they see Dante sleeping with Vergil's arms around him, Eva looked to Sparda in knowing. "It... well, you knew this will happen."

"I do. I knew it was only a matter of time, but..."

"But?" Eva grew worried. She knew her sons weren't normal after that night when Dante asked at eig about their family. Still, she accepted it, knowing that they were her children. Sparda had warned her that twins were not common among Gods. He knew of only one other pair, and they remained together even after death. If Dante and Vergil were like them, possessed abilities like them...

...well, it can't be helped. Eva sighed, a small, comforting thought reassuring her in knowing if her children were happy, then she was happy. She knew despite her being human (originally, before Sparda gave her something that changed her morality), her sons carry bloods of a God. The laws of both deities and the supernatural do not abide by the rules humans created. From the start, the Gods did whatever they desired: whether it was to benefit themselves or others. To care for humanity and their thoughts on their relations were the last of their worries—meaning they were to love and care for whoever the Gods themselves desired.

She read many myths from various regions. It was not new for many of the deities to marry among family. Perhaps Vergil and Dante aren’t so different from the Gods she wondered about. Maybe they were close, it has been not been stated until recently…

She suspected Vergil finally realized his actions caused Dante harm: from the time Vergil stopped defending his twin in elementary school to when he last asked her why isn’t Dante talking to him, how can he ignore his older twin so, and how hurt he was when Dante wouldn’t say anything to him like before. Eva talked to Dante about his twin the night before, after Dante stayed over with the Goldsteins’ for the night.

_“Because Vergil hates me,” Dante simply responded. She noted the way he masked his own hurt by his calm reaction, but his hands gripped the handles of his motorcycle. “I asked for his attention way too much in the past and not giving him enough space to himself. Now he has his own thing, I have mine. Isn’t he happy with that?”_

_I can tell you he isn’t._ Eva didn’t want to tell her son Vergil overheard him. And she wondered if his response was a catalyst to where they are now, lying in each other’s arms in Dante’s bedroom.

Well… if they are to pursue one, she hoped Dante and Vergil communicate with each other well; relationships are like a dance. It takes two to work it all out and brave in the face of trouble. Even Gods know how relationships work.

But she saw the grave look of concern flit across Sparda's face, and she wondered if there was something else wrong. "But I'm still worried..."

"For..?"

"Not for our twins— oh, no. Not for the way they are. It's... well, how can I put like this?"

He shared his thoughts with her and Eva began to wonder if it was a good idea to let their children know about it. After all, they are about to turn eighteen...

* * *

**Present - 2019: 9:03 AM**

Vergil leaves for work, saying that he'll call him later and Dante knows he’s going to do it; it's a routine he's been building for a long time.

(Though he had to change to something new and take a shower, just because he knows someone can catch the faint smell of sex on him. Dante is certain this will earn Vergil's ire if they even come close, but, well, better to be safe than sorry.)

But that isn’t what he was focused on. Nor was he trying to remind himself of the sex they just had—

—ahem. Business mode. _Try to find out who tried to kill you, Dante. And you already know why. You'll have plenty of chances to imagine Vergil's dick in you later.'_ The last part made him flush, but he clears his mind out of the gutter, focusing back to his second job: the one he’s accustomed to as a mercenary.

As soon as he pulls on his jeans, a text rings out and Dante grabs it, knowing pretty well who it is from.

Lady, Morrison   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** so   
  
**Lady:** the kid gave us your message   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Well, well. You finally followed up on your lead?   
  
  
**Dante:** Yeah, I did   
  
**Dante:** No offense, but if you have someone like that attack you at the bar   
  
**Dante:** It's obvious I can't go to the police for this shit   
  
  
**Dante:** Since you know, they don't do the shit we go through just to make sure demons dont murder us   
Lady   
**Lady:** fair :o   
  
**Lady:** tho how did u find out?   
**Lady:** aside from that demon that attacked u that is   
**Dante:** Rock made a pal of his do a favor for him   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** And asked me to make sure his tip is not full of shit.   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** and?   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** 100% accurate   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** oh fuck   
  
**Lady:** so later today?   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Yup. Already asked Trish if she can call backup for the bar   
  
**Morrison:** They can handle a busy Friday night.   
  
**Dante:** Thanks. I owe Chris one.   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Good. Because the last time I asked for Enzo to help   
  
**Morrison:** His 'replacement' was... interesting   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** LMFAO   
  
**Lady:** tho i gotta admit, her guns were BA   
  
**Dante:** Which type, her assets or the ones welded to her heels?   
Lady   
**Lady:** DANTE U FUCKING ASS U HAVE A KID   
  
**Lady:** also is he there? u better pray he didnt read that   
  
**Dante:** First off, no, Vergil's not here, he left for the day   
**Dante:** And so? Netta's not a bad gal   
Lady   
**Lady:** oh great   
  
**Dante:** I asked her if her date with that one gal went well last week   
Lady   
**Lady:** o   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** I will wisely step away from that subject.   
  
**Morrison:** Though it is interesting how Nero asked to come along when we didn't tell him a damn thing   
  
Lady   
**Lady:**!? srsly!?   
  
**Lady:** dante, ur kid wants to come!?   
  
**Lady:** i'd also like to point out to you   
  
**Lady:** that you said he isn't ready yet!???   
  
**Dante:** And I know he isn't!   
**Dante:**...but he found out. Talked to me about it this morning   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** And?   
  
**Dante:** I don't want any more victims. I also don't want anyone else hurt because of me   
**Dante:** And you, Lady, and I know that attack was purposefully aimed at me   
Lady   
**Lady:** fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu   
  
**Lady:** i was really hoping for that not to be tru   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** ...but it's going to happen anyway, isn't it?   
  
**Dante:** No. I... fuck, kid's gonna come, one way or another   
**Dante:** Nero's done it before. With Credo and Nico sneaking in.   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** On Fortuna City. That, I still remember.   
  
**Dante:** I still remembering all of the IOUs for the damage to the city, I know, JD   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Uh huh.   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** o yeah... the day Kyrie stayed with your folks, right?   
  
**Dante:** Yeah   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Ah crap. Well. On that note. Take the kid with you.   
  
**Dante:**...you serious? JD the kid barely has control on his powers   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Uh huh.   
  
**Morrison:** And do you want a repeat of Fortuna?   
  
**Dante:** Nope, tell Nero he's going to have to request for a day off next time he pulls this bullshit. Told him that too btw.   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Will do. And good.   
  
Lady   
**Lady:** o boy, might as well ask Nico to join, seeing as how we might need the repairs and all   
  
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Well, in that case... I will add him and Nicoletta this chat. Sounds fair?   
  
**Dante:** Wait. You finally gonna hire them?   
Morrison   
**Morrison:** Of course. Why else would I ask about their skills to you? You practically raised these kids like your own.   
  


Dante's smile fondly twitches at the thought before grabbing his red jacket. The pistols are on him, and yeah, he finds Rebellion in his hands before hiding him in his guitar case.

"I hope your meeting does last until the end of the weekend." He narrows his eyes, grabbing his boots. "Sorry, Verge, but while I would like for you to help, your duties come first, like mine. You **are** Dad's successor, after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.... long chapters. Are you at all surprised by this?  
> And we’re going more specifics in time now. (I didn’t think about it earlier until I started to write this chapter. Sorry!)

**Past – 1994: July**

"Vergil."

"Yes?"

"Did you- please don't tell me you actually went out of your way to buy this."

'This' being necklace with a red crystal hanging from the silver chain. And Vergil wore one, only with a gold chain and blue crystal around his neck.

"You aren't wearing it?" He curiously asked, looking at Dante's bare neck. "I thought it would like nice on you."

Dante heavily sighed, looking back at the necklace before he flopped on Vergil's bed. The tips of his twin's ears are red, his response too muffled to hear. Vergil sighed as he placed his book away and sat near his brother, hand gently touching Dante's warm neck before feeling the other turn to face him. (It was a touch of endearment Vergil enjoyed; and Dante allowed him to touch him like this.) "Did you buy it?"

"To answer your question- yes. I did." Vergil saw his twin's eyes widen. "It was worth the price given to me. Why?"

"Just- ugghh, what the hell am I going to give to you for your birthday, then?" The younger whined. "I can't top the necklaces! That's not fair! I wanna surprise you too with this limited edition book-" And he stopped before Dante clamped his mouth, the blush spreading over his face. "Crap. I. Uh."

Vergil chuckled, leaning down. "Was I not supposed to know about it?"

"Shit. Please pretend you didn't hear it from me."

"I won't, but now I am curious to know kind of book you found." The last few years were books Dante bought on the spot, not thinking to ask Vergil if he liked the subject matter nor title. Vergil didn't buy him anything, but it's because he has no idea what Dante liked. He later realized his brother enjoyed the simple things that make him smile- and he has been buying Dante little gifts in the past few months.

(He had asked their Father about how he courted their mother. The only response he received was a sputtered, flustered choke before mumbling 'buying your mother the best little things' and 'her smile being worth everything'. _Dante inherited Mother's spirit in some way._ Vergil thought.)

"Yeah well," Dante faced him. "It’s… obvious you bought me things. A pack of strawberries, a bouquet of roses, and a new Walkman... I don't know how to thank you for that." He buried his face in Vergil's pillow, hiding his red face. "The necklace... Verge, I think this is too much."

"It's not enough for me." Vergil murmured. He kissed the back of Dante's neck for reassurance. "I want to know if it's too long for you to wear so I can have it altered."

Dante groaned before he sat up. "Man, and then you'd have to pay for that too. No way. If anything, I bet this thing will be fine so you don't have to go through that trouble for me." He linked the chain around his neck. The red crystal sits on his chest, glinting in contrast to the black school vest he wears. Then he looked back up, hesitation on his face when he presents it to Vergil. "Okay. Got it on. It feels a bit heavy, but I'll get used to it. So? How do I look? Too long? Too short??"

"It's perfect, Dante." Vergil murmured, not wanting to say inappropriate akin to seeing him only wear the necklace on, without his clothing. His hormones told him this, not his mind… "I don't think it needs any adjustments."

"Good. I don't want you to change it." Dante moved closer to inspect Vergil's necklace. "The necklaces are the exact same."

He silently groaned, trying not to let his arousal be known. His brother must have went out to the garden; he smelled of fresh grass and roses. "It was intentional on my behalf.”

"Except for the colors, dumbass." His twin chuckled, lifting his face to kiss him. When they parted from the sweet, short kiss, Dante's smile appeared, brightening every doubt in Vergil's mind about the gift. "Thank you. It... I like it."

Vergil hummed, kissing him again. His arm wrapped around Dante's waist, barely held him for about a couple of seconds when they heard their Mother call out for Dante, saying that Mary is on the phone for him.

Vergil groaned, hearing that name kill his mood. "Tell her you'll call back. We're busy."

"Yeah, well, Mary'll kill me with her one of her new guns if I do that." Dante laughed, getting off before he turned and gave him a kiss to his cheek. "I promise, I'll buy you something good to make up for this."

“Don’t buy me anything, you idiot.” _Let that be my part to you._ “Why not come back and let me listen to your music instead? The one on your guitar, Dante. Not that mix tape of yours.” Vergil loved to hear Dante sing and pluck the strings on his guitar.

Dante grinned and it made the other smile back. “Sure. I’ll be right back!”

"And close the door!" Vergil called out before he groaned, feeling his hardness strain his jeans. _Everything I can do, to see you smile like this every time... Your body, your scent, your voice- I want it all for myself. So that nobody else can take it away from me…_

He wondered, though, if he is truly making up for lost time.

He recalled the hurt look in Dante's eyes when they were ten: when he was helpless from the endless amounts of harsh words and horrible deeds that were pinned to Dante. Vergil couldn't do anything because the prat who told on him taunted him, daring him to tell on him again before causing more trouble just to pin it on his twin. Seeing Dante beaten and bleeding before crying to their Mother made Vergil seethe with silent rage, swearing payback to those who destroyed Dante. He grew fearsome, snapping at the other children who tried to be his friend. If nobody became friends with Dante, Vergil won't have any either. It's either bear him with Dante, or none at all. These humans will have to deal with it.

He knew he wasn't any better in contributing to the situation before. As children, he would tell Dante to leave him alone before, wanting to spend more time reading books before Dante cried for his attention. After that incident at ten, Dante stopped pestering him. He ceased his cajoling for attention and Vergil noticed, also noticing that Dante started to fight back on his own. When they were in middle school, Dante stopped asking him for help with his homework, to tend to the injuries that will later heal in a couple of hours, and whining about his classes. By the time they were in high school, Vergil realized Dante stopped talking to him altogether-- in short of waking and in greeting. But the closeness was severed; they aren't together as they were before. They were different, he will admit. But he yearned to hear his brother talk to him again. To call for his name, to feel him close, to at least play- no, play isn't a thing anymore, is it? To fight, to hold, to feel, to...

...and he almost broke down when Dante told their mother he thought Vergil hated him. But he held his silence, wanting to hear Dante say it to him in person that night.

 _I never said that!_ A part of him snapped. _When have I said I hated you!? I just wanted you to be silent while I read my books..._ Of course he chose books over his brother. He chose studying over him. Knowledge over his twin. It paid off, him being the academic and valedictorian. In being the one who was superior in fighting, in the godly powers inherited from their Father. But it paid a heavy price: Dante doesn't need him anymore.

And Vergil, being the selfish one that he is, demanded answers, wanting to know if this was true.

Being selfish, he finally entered in his brother's room, seeing the many things that his twin owns (a guitar, a radio, a set of boxing gear) before confronting Dante, who was too busy in his world to notice him. But his own control on his emotions broke when he heard Dante state the many things he's done that Vergil didn't know about, when Dante vented his anger out, when Dante stated Vergil avoided him everywhere.

Then he completely crumbled apart, trying to hold whatever last thread Dante held for him. But Dante didn't push him away. He held onto him and Vergil clutched on before he did the most impulsive thing in his life.

The kiss... was soothing, electrifying. It was not enough to sate his desires, but enough to grace his fears. The burden of holding onto his feelings for Dante slowly unwound when Dante looked at him- and pulled him back in, wanting another kiss. The two slowly talked, an understanding between the two emerged and Dante tells him he wants to renew their bond. The one Vergil indirectly frayed and wanted to repair. Vergil wondered then, did his brother feel the same urge to mend this?

_"I still wanna start over. I think I told you this three times this week, Verge." Dante reassured him as they lie in his bed one night. His smile is gentle. His hands are warm, threading over Vergil's hair. They're still clothed and Vergil wanted to take small steps if he wants to regain Dante's trust again. "Mary likes other girls. Rock isn't interested in any relationships- work before play, he said. I'm starting to think he's crazy."_

_"What if you had someone confess to you?" Vergil asked, a stab of jealousy prick his heart. "Did anyone do that?"_

_Dante laughed, "Are you kidding me? Do you think anyone would fall for the trouble kid in school?"_

_"You would think that to be case." Vergil isn't deaf to hear some girls admit they've had fleeting crushes for Dante, despite his troublemaker image. And some guys mention with embarrassment they would like to at least experiment with his twin. It made Vergil's annoyance surge hearing these things while another growing anger emerged, wanting to shred these humans for saying things about his brother like this-- wait, is he jealous of them? Those people who don’t deserve his twin? "What would you say if someone confessed to you?"_

_"Well, they'd be better off looking for someone better." Dante's smile twisted to a self-deprecating one. "I'm... well, they'd have to get used to how I am. I don't know how to do all of this dating stuff. I would've been scared because I'm afraid they wouldn't like me after one try."_

_Vergil isn't sure what to say- but it surprised him to hear his brother admit it. A part of him is silently relieved about this, knowing that Dante wouldn't do anything. But another part of him knew Dante hasn't been close at all. Mary and Rock were the exceptions, yet they have different tastes._

_"Then... if it's all right with you," Vergil brushed the strands of long, silver hair away from Dante's face. "Let me know you better. The Dante I knew as a child- how much has he changed? What hobbies do you enjoy, what your music tastes are, what fighting styles you've amassed..." And he nudged closer. "...and if you still love red roses, would you like me to give you one every day?"_

_Dante's face turned red and that made Vergil smile, silently relishing how bashful his twin got. Then he buried his face in his chest, hugging Vergil tight. "Shut up, you- fuck, you're going to be a romantic, aren't you? One of those silent casanova types that wins over everyone... ugh, whatever. Do what you want. I don’t care what you do."_

_"Good." Vergil chuckled, mind already in thought on how to woo Dante. "Then you don't mind if I win **you** over, do you?" _

_The younger’s face glowed red at this thought._

_“I don’t want anyone else.” Vergil continued to say. “I’ll say it over and over if I have to: it’s only you.”_

_“Wha… Verge, you cheeseball.” His younger twin smiled, laughter threatening to spill. "I'm- geez, I'm not the type to be charmed by you this easily!" Dante laughed again and Vergil smiled back, "Treat me like a lady and I'll punch you hard."_

_"I'll return the favor in kind." Vergil kissed Dante's head, hiding his relief._

That was months ago. School ended for them and they graduated, but Vergil didn't care about prying eyes. It makes it better for him to treat Dante well, to gift him with many precious items he can buy, and...

...the thoughts of how Dante would be beneath him plagued his mind. Every night when he sleeps on his own, Vergil is silently relieved that he is by himself since Dante won’t have to hear him moan his name, taking himself in hand and imagining the expressions and sounds his twin would make…

Yes, he knows it’s a sin for humans. But they’re not human. If anyone judges them, Vergil will just bar them out, words be damned about them. He would like for the world to suffer if anyone makes Dante upset or suffer; he wants to be near his dear brother.

Vergil wondered how cold the water would be if he showers now.

* * *

**Present – 2019: 9:50 AM**

The trailer is parked at their usual spot- being the back of his brownstone house. Dante snorts, glancing at his watch before hearing Nero whine about barely making it past a few red lights. He's sitting on one of the plastic red fold-up chairs in the trailer, letting Dante sit on the so-called couch. And his head is buried in his arms, trying to calm himself down.

Dante huffs, giving him some candied ginger. "This should help. Some medications don't work for me."

"I know. Painkillers don’t work either." Nero takes one out the bag and chews on it. "Is it from Grandma?"

"Nope, they're the ones I stole from the bar." He sees Nero stare at him. "What? The only time we use them are for garnishes and I'm not about to put them to waste."

"Chris will kill you when he finds out you took that!"

"He can deal with one missing bag of candied ginger." Dante snorts, not wanting to tell his son Morrison saw him and didn't ask. "So. Nero, it's about nine in the morning, and you're whining already about Nico's driving?"

"You'll see why I hate it so much." Nero groans, bowing his head before leaning against him before muttering, "Thanks again. Really. I wasn't in the mood to work and... I would've actually been trying to find a way to help you."

Dante scoffs. Figures. His kid would sneak his way in. No matter how many times Dante told him that it was a bad idea, that he really should disciple the kid better... it's like Nero has the stubbornness of a bull. He wonders if it's a Sparda thing- being stubborn and persistent. The mature side of Dante tells him that he's not doing any better, letting the kid go along with him and putting him in more danger than he did once before. He **did** carry the kid for the full nine months, and that's a hellish nine months Dante would not like to revisit again.

(The stress, emotional highs, and snapping was a nightmare. But with a crying baby Nero in hands, Dante realizes the pain and toil was all worth it.)

But the other side- the warrior in him- tells Dante he has to. This is Nero's desire, he should let him go and let him mature. Let him know- again- how the life of a mercenary goes. What risks go in this, how he should approach his mercenary life. How Nero should gear up and get ready for war against rogue demons that try to threaten humanity.

That Gods will not come down to save them, no matter how much they pray for them.

Dante's... well, his and Eva's cases are different for some reason. They don't pray. They can handle themselves. Yet...

...another nagging thought for later.

"Let's just be glad your Father doesn't know." Dante states and Nero glances at him. "...Yet."

"Yet!?" Nero asks, standing up. "You mean-"

"He's going to find out, one way or another, and I would like that to be **after** we take care of this business." It's not about how or when he finds out. It's more along the lines of Dante wanting to deal with this because it **is** his job and he wants to do it- hopefully- on his own. The few times Vergil has to intervene on his behalf is...

...well, it's irritating. Yes, he is flattered when Vergil comes in to help. But on the jobs he can do without the aid of his ~~God-like~~ twin, to only find that Vergil still arrives without his knowledge to help Dante, that gets tiring.

Maybe this is how his mother felt after she married a God named Sparda. She's told Dante tales about how she would handle her jobs just fine, but then his father would come help: from the little, basic ones to the longer jobs that she thought she can handle on her own. His father, she whined, is too protective of her. From the moment she picked up work after their marriage, he would find a reason to help her. She's thankful, but annoyed when he does everything, leaving her with nothing to do.

Vergil hasn't tread there. ...yet.

"You just don't want to ask for the Old Man's help." Nero accuses and Dante feels slightly offended. "Even though he's- man, what is he again? A God of-"

"Death, darkness, wealth." What a list. "He said he has a meeting to attend to and said it's his last one. That's fine and all, but," Dante runs his hand through his hair. "I would much rather get this one over with before he figures out about that attack on me."

Nero sighs, crosses his arms. "I still would've liked it if you at least told him what's going on."

Dante has considered it. But Vergil has his own dilemma to handle and Dante isn't about to add more problems atop of this one. "I've thought about it too, kid. I had. But... you know, my problem is something for me solve, you know?"

"Yet you keep pushing that chance away, even though I'm sure he asked if something happened to you." A third voice flits in like a stiletto blade to his throat. "I'm not surprised if he did and you just avoided it."

Nero stifles a laugh at the mercenary's face.

"Why are you here?" Dante asks, staring at Trish, who grins at him. "I thought you're... I don't know, out bothering Vergil? At DMC bothering the waiters? Or poking fun at the others??"

The blonde ~~demon~~ woman laughs, flipping her long hair back. "That last thought amused me for a minute. But then I remembered calling Chris for the bar tonight along with the usual motley crew, so I think Devil May Cry is in good hands for the next three days."

"The-" Dante stiffens, "Three days!? Trish, what the hell? You know I planned it so I can go back to work the next night!"

"Well, Dante, that was a great plan and all," Another feminine voice joins and he winces, hearing his friend approach next to Trish. "But did you forget the **last** time we went back to work after a job? It was you, me, Trish, and Rock because you needed his help to read something I thought you knew how to read-"

"You and I know we can't read any Indonesian languages." Dante's eye twitches, but the other ignores him.

"-and it somehow lead to us to summon Barong and then we find out some other idiot unleashed Rangda. Rock had to play translator, by the way, so you can tell how that went." Lady grins, winking at Nero. "We won, by the way."

Nero tries not to snicker. So is Trish. Instead of complaining, Dante grits out, "Just spare me the embarrassment, Lady, and skip to how we handled DMC after."

"Oh, sure. You were about to fall asleep at the bar. Trish and I were okay, since we actually got some sleep." The black-haired woman grins, her bi-chromatic eyes glint with malicious delight. "What else am I missing from... oh, yeah! Leon was pretty pissed, telling you to go home because he wasn’t about to have you doze off in the middle of a shift. Right?"

Dante groans, hearing Nero and Trish laugh. And from the howling laughter he hears echoing from the front, so was Nico. Heathens. "Shut up and get in the trailer or else we're going to fall behind schedule."

"Sure, dumbass." He feels Lady lightly punch him before winking at him. "Just make sure you're not slouching on your kills today."

"Ha ha ha, wish Rock was here to help count them off." The demigod grumbles, fighting a smile on his face because he's irritated at her. "Let's see who gets the most kills again, huh?" He enters in the trailer before Nero taps his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Didn't the Old Man pick you up that day?" Nero snickers.

Dante flares up, embarrassment welling in him. "H-How do you know that?"

"Credo told me. Then he asked if the Old Man's the real reason you leave lots of broken hearts." Nero's smile grows when the mercenary's face glows hot like a beacon. Vergil- oh for fuck's sake, what did he tell the others...? "Well?"

"...shut up, kid."

Nero laughs.

* * *

**Past – 1994: November**

Dante isn't sure what to be shocked by.

Either he heard wrong, or-

"One of you has to take over my position and learn from me." Their father's face looked grim, concerned as he tested the reaction from both of his children. "You both are about to be the age of succession, and I can't afford to let chaos reign from this fine balance we're trying to balance."

"'We'? As in-"

"The Gods who still thrive in this time." Their father sighed, sounding reluctant. "...one of you has to bear the position as God of darkness, death, and wealth. The other... must remain here while the other does what I am in duty of until the day I pass on- or retire, as humans put it."

Vergil's livid. Dante can tell, sensed how furious Vergil can easily get. He barely pressed his fingers to Vergil’s arm and Dante felt the other glance at him and stamp on his growing angry aura.

"But who's it going to be?" Dante asked, deciding to let his twin calm down. "There... can't be a way out of this, is there? I mean, there has to be some sort of loophole, somewhere, in whatever Godly contract bullshit exists-"

"Dante!" Their mother frowned. "Language."

"Sorry, Mom, it's just..." Dante trailed off. "I don't know. I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Her frown deepened, stress emerging. "I would like to find out too, but things... do not just appear in thin air for you to sign. It's something I have been holding for a long time, but this is... out of necessary evil. An obligation I wanted to put off from the start, but for some reason..."

(That thought stuck to both Sparda and Vergil's mind, but somehow, it's the latter who finds it. And silently nurses it, using it and finding the right time to use it as payback for the burden his family has to go through.)

"There... is a way," Their father stated, "For one to know who is to succeed my title. But..."

"But?" Vergil finally asked.

"But it involves me watching over the both of you." The older man grimaced, standing up from his seat. "Time for me to award you your weapons."

Oh **hell**. Dante's stomach plunged, wondering if this means they're both going to have to fight one another for some stupid, worthless title for Gods that try to move the world that forgets about the deities and the pantheons.

What's worse is that he's right.

And the worst thing of it all was that Vergil is the one who got the title, being their father’s successor- but that's fine. Dante refuses to leave. He has things to do, anyway, but it hurts to know Vergil wants to gain the title of a God than to stay with him.

Fine. That’s… fine by him. Vergil’s diplomatic enough to work things out. He has enough power, but wanted a challenge of its own.

Dante was certain he’s not powerful enough to face against Vergil in a proper fight.

At least he can say he has his first kiss by someone he’s close to. That doesn't explain the punch in his gut when Vergil won that fight, but he'll be okay. He can just... hold it in. He has a few more months to spend with Vergil, then it'll be over. Vergil goes one way, Dante on the other.

(But he doesn't know what plan Vergil is thinking, for a way to get rid of the entire stupid succession deal just so he can get back to be with Dante. There has to be a reason Sparda was more than reluctant to enact this.

Seeing the pained, hurt look on Dante’s face isn’t worth inheriting the title for.)

-

Tried as he did, Dante couldn't hold it in on the last night as a whole family.

"I don't want you to go." Dante finally told Vergil, hands clutched around himself and barely contained his sadness. "...I mean, I know you have to. It's important..."

He felt his twin stare at him. "I know." Then arms wrapped around his waist and he feels Vergil close. He looked up to see the turmoiled expression. "I don't want to apart from you. I want to stay with you too- And I..." A pause in his throat makes Dante slightly confused, but Vergil brushed Dante's tears away. "...Dante. Know this. I don't want to remain down there forever. I refuse to stay put." Dante felt that pang in his chest deepen, trying not to cry again. "I will find a way."

"Out of what?" Dante swallowed a large lump in his throat. "I don't know if you can get out of being a God, we're born like this because of Dad-"

"Father knows how you feel, how I feel. We both didn't see this coming, nor did we desire any part of it." Dante stopped, looking at Vergil in surprise. "And he yearns to fine a way out of it; the title, the succession, all of the burdens of being a God of this world."

"And- wait, he told you **this?** "

"Father... was forced on this role. He never asked for it, it was thrown on him after from he slayed his enemy." Vergil nodded, hand cupping the younger's face. "It is not a blessing to be a God, but a burden. As honored as one should normally be, I dread it."

Dante quietly snorted, wondering if Vergil is just making this up. Had it been different, Vergil would have been eager to take the title of God without question. "Yeah. Right. You're just saying it all not to make me feel bad, are you? I know you, Vergil, you would probably-"

" _Dante_." He felt a hand cup his face and Dante swore the room turned chilly again. Vergil’s voice dripped with anger, frustration written on his face. "Since when I said I am happy with this? With **this** outcome?"

"You beat me in that fight because you were holding your new sword-"

"I only did it just so **you** don't have to bear the pains of being a deity!" Vergil said and Dante stilled, gawking, about to broil with his seething anger, but his twin continued. "We have fought before. Without the swords, I was happy with the way things were. I was just about to get you back from your turmoil. We were about to be the same as before. Just when I-" He took a deep breath, the room warmed to normal. “…no, wait, we were going to be **more** than before. It’s only you, Dante. It… if only you know **how much**.”

“…Vergil?” Vergil just got vague there. Why-

"I will tell you this, Dante. If I trust you this much, you will not hear me say things I dare not say to others."

The younger stilled, not sure what to say. But his anger stopped at its point because he's at a loss.

Taking it as a silent response that Dante isn't going to lash out, Vergil leaned forward, kissing him deep, not letting Dante speak any of his doubts. When they parted, Vergil’s words were solemn. "I don't know what awaits me. I'm sure it will not be pleasant. But despite it all- no matter who dares to and what they say-" His other hand held Dante's, tightening it. " **You** are the one that will forever remain in my mind."

Dante tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. But from the way Vergil stared at him, never wavering, fingers never letting go, he's slowly wondering if...

"My body senses you, yearns to be with you. My heart, Dante, is yours. My soul... forever intertwined."

"For fuck's sake, Verge." Dante trembled. Even when Dante's done being a crying mess and he sensed Vergil being completely upset, the asshole can talk a soliloquy and it'll still made Dante's heart beat.

What the hell.

Why.

Why is it that Vergil only makes him feel like this?

_Why are you saying all of this to me now?_

"Just say that we're twins, dumbass." Dante thickly mumbled. “That should’ve been enough for me.”

Vergil sighed with frustration. "Dante… We're more than that. I knew it, but you should know by now- we are bound." He leaned closer as Dante barely tilted his head, lips meeting in a bittersweet kiss. “I’m in too deep to let go of you.”

“Vergil…” Dante’s tears appeared and Vergil kissed it away. His chest hurt too much and Dante just wanted the other to take it away. “Please stay here, please. I… shit, this is too much.”

Vergil’s grunt signaled to the other he will, hugged him tight and they stayed like that when they fell asleep.

(Both parents do not enter in the room that night, knowing very well they too feel the same way, to each other, so they just leave it be.)

-

As Dante slept, his arms barely around the other, head tucked under his chest, Vergil silently resolved to find a way out of this.

He is not duty-bound to be a God, nor was his Father. His Mother knew, yet both of his parents were resigned to this fact for a long time. This was not in their blood, yet it was forced on them like a punishment for something they did not do. But Vergil’s resolute, he is different than his Father with one aspect.

He knew this is not his final fate.

 _There is a God who is still attached to the title we now hold._ _But even he knew this title is not meant to be passed down. So why are we doing this? For the Gods' own amusement and folly, perhaps?_

It's a puzzle Vergil knew his Father attempted to solve this conundrum once, but never got the chance to. He knows how the story with the Legendary Warrior Sparda went in books; and Vergil wonders if it holds true. And now that the curse of a God has been given to him...

 _I'll find the solution._ His eyes narrowed. _I'll find a way out of this predicament. I refuse to be bound to it, knowing that I can use my powers for better. It won't be to see the world shift in its sluggish pace. Even the other deities must know their place in this world dims, even if they are in denial about it. Even if it takes me years to find out, I will return to the one I am destined to be with._

He looks down and tightened his arms on Dante, who is serene in his sleep. He won't suffocate the other, but the feeling of his warm, comforting body against his soothed him. But Dante crying pained him and Vergil swore to never make it happen again. (It hurts to see his twin like this. It happened several times in the past and it always came back to haunt Vergil for the many times he’s refused Dante’s offers to play.)

_...Dante. I can't give in to their whims. Father still hasn't. Moments in his time show he still rebels- and I know I have the will to.. But if the title still constrains me..._

A thought passes and he silently wondered if he could bend it to his advantage, take what he can learn, and apply it. Weave it in his battle, with his power, and he can one day resign and return to his desired life. And hopefully he can use those powers to help Dante, to protect him with whatever new comes in with his newly 'title'.

To protect Dante from being harmed again.

 _I will do whatever I can to protect you, dear Dante..._ He silently inhaled, vowing himself an oath to return to Dante with every chance he received. _...everything, to be with you._

-

"Mom." Dante's voice sounded muted and scratchy. His eyes are slightly red, his face felt raw from crying too much. "Can I ask you something?"

It was the first day that after Sparda and Vergil left. It's somewhere that Eva and Dante are sure has a connection to the Underworld. Dante tried to put on a brave face, trying not to show how much it wrecked him, knowing that his brother won't be around. Not since they began trusting each other again. Just when things are starting to look up for the two of them to slowly repair their childish turmoil...

He shoved it off and instead heard Eva ask, "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think they're going to be gone for a while?"

Eva sadly shook her head. "It's something I have gotten used to. Even he knows I'm not immortal."

Dante fell silent, knowing the inevitable moment for that day-

"But you know, upon the seventh visit after his work, your father gave me something from there, saying that I shouldn't consume the drink of the gods. But you know..." She glanced up at him. "He later said it was on the account that he feared he was being observed."

Dante, bug-eyed, stares at her. "So-"

"Sparda... may be a bit emotionally stunted at times.” Eva's sadness disappeared, replaced with her amusement at her younger son's reaction. "But your father, the wily bastard, knows how to hide his intentions really well. He is not the type to obey, like you and Vergil."

"So-" _Holy shit._ His mom, the gentle witch (a clear, hidden understatement) who makes nature grow and soothes the angry fire of the most powerful warrior, actually did something that angered the Gods? By drinking fucking **ambrosia?**

"We both age... just with more grace than most."

Dante choked on whatever he was about to say. "Meaning- you and Dad-"

"Perhaps for years, decades from now- maybe centuries, I can happily say I still made the right choice.”

“Are we…?”

His mother cryptically grinned. “You’ll find out.”

“…at least tell me if Vergil and I are like both of you.”

“And now that vial is empty." The woman hummed. "In there now sits a resin rose I've crafted." She touched her son's face. "I'm sure Vergil will do everything he can just to be with you, Dante. Don't worry about him; he's like your father- loyal to the one he cherishes the most."

Vergil? Doing whatever he can to...? For all Dante knows, his older brother just might take advantage of whatever benefits awaited for him and just throw him off the side just to get stronger, despite knowing the words he told him last night. Vergil... is good with words. No wonder he leaves Dante shivering with his words of promise to... hold him close.

But Dante is still cautious. Even when Vergil said all of it, when the last couple of months have been Vergil worming back to Dante's life and slowly doing things to regain his trust, a part of him still thinks Vergil is going to leave him. To do his own thing and forgetting him again.

_Yeah, right, Vergil, you're going to leave me at the moment you see some hot babe Goddess in wherever you are. Or if you get some powerful weapon or contract that binds you to some powerful asshole. Or anything that’ll give you tons of… shit, I’m never going to get over this, aren’t I._

"How? Mom, this is Vergil. You know he's like Dad but in the worst way possible."

Eva laughed. Her son... oh her precious, dear Dante. He doesn't see it, does he? The way he stared at his brother and held his hand before they parted says it all, even after they left. How entirely devoted Vergil is to him.

_“I’m never leaving him.” Vergil quietly stated to her. “Dante… I want to be with him.” His fists gripped, shaking. “I don’t care if you think we’re dirty because of how I feel about him.”_

_“I know.” She hummed and he looks to her in surprise. “You’re like your father. But ask yourself this… what if Dante decides to go on his own? What would you do then?”_

_Vergil responded, “I will follow him by his side, Mother. No matter what. I don’t plan to abandon him.” Then his lips tilted in a small, amused smile. “…after all, Dante is like you. If I am like Father, then Dante is like you, isn’t he?”_

_Eva smiled back._

"You'll see."

* * *

**Present – 2019: 10:16 AM**

"Oh for- Nico! Can't you drive **any** crazier!?"

Dante winces, feeling that obvious bump that made the trailer bounce. He grimaces, gripping to edge of this chair because that's the one thing that actually looks stable- no, wait, that's the stupid fold-up table. He barely places his good luck charm back in his pocket, silently hoping it doesn't get bent or crushed along the way. Well shit, he better pray he doesn't feel nauseous throughout this ride.

From the way he turns to see Lady and Trish, on the other hand, he suspects it's going to be-

"I feel so horrible." Trish groans, her head buried in Lady's shoulders, clutching onto her for safety.

-huh, didn't think Trish will be the one who gets motion sick.

Lady on the other hand, just sighs and pats the other woman's arms before turning to Dante, mouthing 'Help me!' in an attempt to pry the demon away from her.

"Nah. I would, but nope. She'd kill me if I tried." Lady sticks her tongue back at him, light red dusting her cheeks. Dante just chuckles before feeling another bump and he **swears** Nico ran over a live rodent. He tries not to curse out his friend's niece, but-

"Nico, can you not-" Nero groans, a sound of defeat as he hears the (only one available) mechanic cackles. "-oh my **God** I'm going to kill you if we ran over something."

"Good luck with that, brat!" Nico laughs, not caring if the boy flips her off. "I'm sure Lady'll appreciate it if you even try." She adjusts her rearview mirror noticing the way Dante looks. "Say, is Dante okay back there? He looks a bit ill."

"You mean Trish looks ill." Dante grumbles under his breath, grimacing at the more bumps and cracks he can feel from just sitting down on this plastic seat. He looks up when he hears Nero grumbling something, barely making his way to see and sighs. He flips to take the seat next to him. "Hi. How's it on the front end?"

"It's even worse when it's Nico I have to talk to." Ignoring Nico's loud 'Hey! Be nice, will ya!?' shout, Nero glances to Dante and pats his shoulder. "Sorry. I should've asked if Credo can come. He's the better driver than her."

"Look, it's better if Nico drives. Maybe Kyrie. Credo's fine, but there's no weapon maintenance." Dante's eyes shift to Lady, who is a bit busy comforting Trish. "Otherwise, just imagine if **Lady** is the one driving this van."

Nero's mouth twitches, stifling an incoming laugh. "That bad? No. Are you sure?"

"There's a reason I drive the car, kid." And Vergil does have a license- it's just not a thing for him since he utilizes Yamato's ability often. "And Trish can only drive Cavaliero without pissing it off."

"The other being you, then?" Nero chuckles, "Say, Mom." Again with the Mom thing...? Dante flickers his eyes to see Lady and Trish asleep and mentally thanks that they didn't heart Nero call him that.

"What's up?"

"Where are we headed?"

Dante pauses. Then he decides fuck it, he can't beat around the bush. "Red Grave City." Nero's breath draws up sharp, but Dante continues, "It's been years. A couple of decades ago, to be precise. I know Dad and Mom made the decision to move when we were eight."

After Dante and Vergil found out their true lineage. Then words begin to whisper, all vicious, cutthroat. Aiming to make them scapegoats in what would go wrong, should something happen. They were called odd, weird. Strange things happen around them. Eva didn't care, but she feared for her twin children. Vergil was angry, but Dante gets upset easily. Sparda, being protective father that he is, had enough and decides a new scenery should do the trick.

It... sort of worked. That didn't stop the bullying and teasing Dante endured. But good memories came from it too and he nurses them. It's their home. Red Grave City is a distant past, not willing to welcome them back.

Until now.

It's best if Vergil didn't find out they're returning to their old childhood home. That reaction would not have been pretty; even more so now that Vergil can decimate a city with the powers he has. (Dante has it too, but he restrains it. He knows better than to be extremely petty.)

Nero knows, but only because Eva lets him know it's best not to let the past stay hidden. And Dante has to admit- his mother is right. Use the scars to heal, begin anew. Never let them drag you down. And Nero is his kid; he has the right to ask, and he needs to know.

"The city you hated so much," Nero scowls, eyes narrowing. " **That's** your lead?"

Dante nods. "It isn't easy. But it's the only one I have."

"Explain it to me later." Nero grumbles. "I hope the people there don't know you and call you names. Otherwise-"

"Be respectful, kid." The mercenary sighs, hand now placed on his son's short white hair. "I don't want to deal with a mini Vergil. Your… well, I’m not going to lie, he’ll do much worse than what you might think." He hears Nero laugh and Dante grins. One Vergil is bad enough. "You already have half of his DNA."

"And half of yours, stupid." He hears the young man brim with relief. "Hey, I know you told me before," Nero leans back, glancing at Dante. "But what made you be a merc? I get the bartending. It's fun. But... fighting demons? That's-" He frowns, "They are completely different from each other. What made you go into that?"

Dante blinks before he chuckles. The kid never stops asking Dante about this, huh...? Well, if it keeps him from whining about Nico's horrendous driving.

* * *

**Past – 1994: December**

Mary stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What?" His mother stared at her son, stunned.

"I'm... sorry," Rock slowly stated. "But you want to **what?** "

Dante glared at his friends. Then to his mom, he simmered. He can't be mean to her. "You heard me. I want to be a mercenary."

"At- what!?" Finally, Mary spoke. "Right now!? As in- you want to-" She tried to continue, but she took a deep breath, then continued with her careful, controlled voice, "You... want to fight against **demons.** "

"Yeah." Dante scoffed. "What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is, you complete dumbass," Rock's fists met Dante's head and he doesn't wince in pain. But Rock rolled his eyes, not caring at all about his friend's ridiculous pain tolerance level. "Demons. They aren't the kind type. You know, nightmares, blood, curses that might kill you on the spot? Those who hate your father's guts because he kills them when he visits the Underworld??"

"Okay, first off, I know some demons that aren't like that. And Dad only takes down the evil ones that try to kill people." He's met Modeus and Baul. They're friends of his Mom’s and Dad’s loyal pupils. And Dante's sparred with them aplenty- they helped train him and Vergil. Lilithe is another; a very soothing soul to Eva, respectful to Sparda, kept a good distance from Vergil, loves to spoil Dante like the kind aunt she is. "Two, some of my mom's friends are contracted with her. Or used to." He frowned, eyes meeting hers. "...are they?"

"Oh, they're my friends still." His mother’s hands are on her hips. "That isn't the same as your potential allies, Dante. They might not like the way you fight."

Oh. Ouch. He can't believe his mother threw a shade at him. But she raised up a good point: they might be friendly with the witch Eva, not so with him.

"But point three is exactly why I'm doing it." Dante knew there's people- demons, other gods, and humans- who hate his Dad. And they now hate Vergil for taking up on being Sparda's successor. But they forget there's him and his mother; they aren't helpless. "I want to be helpful in some way. I know we have good mercenaries here. But well, you know me, guys."

The fourth reason he refused to say is he knew the Gods were no longer useful in this world. So many of them desire to be prayed on, called for... and some deliver, some do not. There are those who overwhelm and grow corrupt, then there's those who hide among the humans, trying to disassociate themselves of their past, glorious selves in favor of enjoying human life.

His Dad Sparda as a God- well, he's an exception. There is a good reason why nobody questioned Sparda's actions for humanity: his father can easily decimate gods and demons in a fight. (They started after he married Eva, but not one still dared to evoke this man's wrath.) He could take over the throne of the Gods if he wanted, mandating everything he sees fit. But he chose not to.

And Dante decided to say: fuck this, let me have at a go at saving the world for once. It can't be just you, Dad.

"You're either stupid or crazy." Rock huffed. "Seriously, Dante. Are you?"

"I'm just myself." Dante smacked Rock's fist off his head. Gee, Rock had worked out and that made Dante irritated. "I want to do something instead of sitting around and **wait**. I'm restless. I'm fucking **bored**." He glanced to his mother, mentally prepared for yet another 'watch your mouth' speech. "Sorry."

"Oh no, on the contrary..." His mother hummed, her mind churned with thoughts before a smile crept on her face. "...you raise up a few good points."

"Huh?" Three voice state, confused.

"You do possess the skills and means to fight the demons out there." She continued. "And I have taught you what I know; your father and his tutors too. And I suppose you learned from your experiences fighting your brother?"

Dante scowled, recalling the last spar they had. Vergil beaten him by a small margin, but it felt like a gap. And Vergil smirks, a tell-tale taunt that told Dante that he's still weak, that he can't get himself together like this. It stung and irritated him. Even if this is the same Vergil who later apologized, kissed and hugged him later, the urge to upstage Vergil in any fight remained. "And?"

"And your father did gift you Rebellion." They all glance to the sword that lays on Dante's desk. It's a broadsword; sleek and shiny metal glint in the room light. Despite its... interesting choice of a hilt ( _A skull? I enjoy the tacky look, Dad. What were you thinking..._ ), the sword is silent, patiently waiting for his new master to wield and to strike. "I can hear him talk, wondering when you're ever going to use him aside clashing with Yamato."

"Of course he would." Dante glared at the weapon. "Yamato's a complete bitch that hates my guts."

Mary stared at him before she asked his Mother, "...can... they talk? The weapons, I mean. Unless I'm delusional-"

"Oh. Only the ones Sparda gave them." His mother laughed. Rock's coughs hide his laughter, she can tell. "Those two swords were... well, they're unique. And only we can hear them. For you- well, no, you wouldn't understand."

"No, but I know how to use a gun with ease." Mary grinned. "Those sing in my hands when I use them. And I... am not going to lie, Mrs. Eva. I want to buy more."

Dante and Rock stare at her, then at each other with the most horrified stare at each other.

"I will not be her target dummy." Dante quickly stated, but Mary scoffed. "What!? We all know you're awesome at arms like those, but not to us!"

"Of couse I'm not going to shoot at you." The black-haired teen sighed. "I'm glad to be out of Arkham's hands, thanks to school and all of you. If it wasn't for you guys telling me to find an apartment and save my losses, I would have been stuck back there."

 _At least you have relatives that relate to you._ Dante mentally noted Mary’s mother's side of the family are in favor of 'Mary running away from her clearly shithead of a father while plotting his potential murder' and giving her an apartment. It's just a matter of time at this point on when to strike- there **is** a certain day and year, Mary said.

"That's great, Mary. You need a job, you know," Rock deadpanned. "I know I'm going to pick up on my Ma's profession since it's my craft. Helping Dante was something I didn't initially sign up for-"

"I didn't ask." Dante glares at him.

"Yet." A spark perks in Dante and he saw Rock turn around. _Yet? What does he mean by-_ "Being around you is an interesting experience. I never thought I have to say this, but if you need more weapons to play around with- and sharpening up Rebellion- I'll be more than happy to help. Ma, too, if you're still going to break more pistols."

The white-haired teen gaped, shocked. He opened his mouth-

"Hello... Are you seriously not also considering a fighting partner? In case something happens and your dumb self and god powers can't save yourself?" Mary spoke and now Dante stared at her. "I'm interested in kicking demon ass, by the way."

"Mary, what the-" Dante closed his mouth before he turned to his mother. "Mom-"

"Well, this is **your** idea.” His very helpful mother chuckled. "But I can say this: this home can't be a good place for your place of operations. Too many people will come in and you know how your father and Vergil feel about that."

"Then-"

"I have a friend of mine offer me a partnership once." She continued, making her way to her desk before taking out a slim, grey notebook. "He was young, interested in what all of you are doing. But I turned him down, saying that I was fine on my own, that I was going to retire at the moment I have children." Her lips tilted to a grin, making Dante wonder if she knew this was going to happen. "I still talk to him to this day, don’t you worry."

Dante knew what this means. He doesn't know what to say about this. Words caught up in his throat, his mind halted in favor for taking in what he heard. From his two (and only) best friends, and from his mother. Both who are just as bored and stir-crazy as him to do **something**.

"And I can't keep waiting here when I know I can also do something." His mother finished, a creamy white card in her hands. "Sparda knows. He knows what I am and what I'm capable of. And he knows I can fight just as well as him."

 _In a different way, though._ Dante's chuckle came out. It's soft, then loud and amused. Excitement roared in his blood and courses down his blood- and oh how loud his heart beats in delight. He never thought he could say it. But-

"Let's do it. There's only one chance and I'm taking that chance." Dante grinned. He hears the silent delight from Mary and Rock, and approval from his mother. "Call him, Mom. Who is he, anyway?"

His mother grinned, picking up the receiver to her white rotary before dialing the number of the card. Then she indicated silence before smoothly murmuring, "Grue? Ah yes... It's Eva. Listen- I know it's been about a month since we last talked, but can I ask you something? ...Do you recall about that offer you gave when you were twenty-one... is it still available?"

* * *

**Past- 1995: April**

Months later, Sparda and Vergil return, but the latter noticed something was off.

Only Eva waited for them, to greet them as usual. Dante would either be somewhere nearby their home, but this time-

"Eva." Sparda enveloped her to his embrace and she brimmed with relief in his arms. "How I miss you so."

"Silly fool. It's been about five months since I last saw you two." Still, Eva sighed with relief before seeing Vergil approach her. "Vergil."

"Mother." Vergil's eyes narrowed, attempting to find the one other, but he couldn't. "You're well."

"As usual, so are you." She noticed his wear finally matched him. Dark blue coat decorated with golden design; his vest and pants black, boots prim yet fit for battle. "How are things from your end?"

Sparda's expression shifted to concern. "Aside the typical hum and drivel, I did pay a visit to the Underworld prior to returning here. It did make Vergil advance with the Yamato, but..."

"But?" Eva asked, sensing something else.

"...something felt strange down there." The God continues, taking off his monocle and pocketing it. "I wasn't sure if it was my eyes deceiving me, or my intuition telling me wrong, but the **demons** have been testy. They were trying to lash at me, even knowing who I am and who Vergil now is." His eyes narrow, shifting to his wife. "Modeus and Baul both report a sense of unease. So have your contracts."

The former witch frowned, wondering if Dante hears these things. Could he? While he has been away for so long?

"And there are worried whispers from the Gods. While they refuse to take action- cowards as they really are- they did tell me to find out the source of their unease. And I suspect... it's happening here. In the human realm. Someone is preparing a spell from a forbidden art."

Eva silently wondered if Arkham- Mary's biological father- is to blame. It could be from the relentless amount of cases she's been hearing of some humans messing with magic, trying to summon being they can't control. If that's the case, then she-

"That's fine and all, we can deal with it later, Father." Vergil's tone cut through, sounding strangely cold. "Mother, I have a question for you, if that's all right."

"Yes?" She asked. Sparda also looked at his son, wondering what bothered Vergil. The air around them plunged to a cooler breeze, irritation seeped from the young man. He knows what's wrong with this image.

"Where's Dante?"

Eva just sighed, hands on her hips.

_Oh dear. How do I even start..._

-

"Nine-!" Dante yelled, slashing yet another demon before hearing the many curses aimed at him. His tongue ticked, glaring up at the obvious thing most people blame: the goddamn full moon. That is happily shining through the windows of... this rotting old church.

For a Friday night out, this seriously sucks.

Dante flipped the moon off, adrenaline high in the air before turning back at the slowly dwindling horde. "I got kill number ten- I'm losing track, Mary! Rock, did you find out where the source is!?"

Rock glared at the mercenary before he shot at the demon-zombie hybrid. "No and stop whining, you dumbass! The client clearly said the item is in here and that there's 'infestation beyond usual'-"

"The client said it's a revival spell gone wrong, Goldstein!" Mary grimaced, barely glancing for a minute before Rock aimed at the other abomination. "And, Dante- ten!? I got three more hits with this gun Rock gave me!"

Dante tried not to sound offended. Mary? Up to **thirteen kills!?** With- all right, that’s it. He's going to kindly ask Nell for his own set of pistols. This is completely unfair! "Oh come on, Rock!"

"I don't choose sides, I'm a mechanic who's suffering with both of you since you two are blood-thirsty dimwits." Rock grumbled, rattling off more shots from his shotgun. "Here's what I want to know: who did this? Who thought summoning zombies is a good idea in a old, worn out **church**?"

"You mean, on a shiny bright full moon?" Dante snorted, Rebellion slashing at a few more zombie-demon hybrids. This **really** sucks. "The client said it's his former assistant. Thought it was a good idea for a laugh. You think they wanted a fun time or something like it?"

Mary and Rock glared at him, the intention of murder ticked a few notches up.

Dante rolled his eyes. He knew what they're going to say since this isn't the first time they've bitched about it. Jerks. "Admit it, you know you want this job to be livelier!"

"Geez, even after you get all serious about wanting to fight demons, be helping to people, you never change your awful attitude." Rock took out a grenade, feigning ignorance to Dante's middle finger. "Screw this. I'm clearing the floor!"

Dante and Mary immediately knew what it meant before they take down a few more just to buy them time to find a safe hiding space. Rock pulled the pin, throws it, dashed to find them on the other side of the entrance before they covered their ears.

Which was great timing, really- the sound of the exploding grenade gave was **loud**.

Seconds later, they peered back in. Dust and brunt smoke greet them, followed by the horrendous mix of rotting wood, mold, and sulfur. The ringing nearly crushed his ears, but Dante hissed, fumbling around his pockets to fish out three, tiny, glowing rose-red vials. He nudged two to the others before he downed one- and Dante heaved in relief, feeling his energy revitalized and body knit back in top shape.

"One of these days," Mary heaved, her voice back to normal as she looks at the now empty vial. "I have to take a flask of this stuff. I don't know how your mom does it, but this works wonders."

Dante chuckled, pocketing his empty one in his other pocket. "You'll be amazed on how much stuff she knows. I think it'll come in handy for the worse jobs we might get."

"Provided that we leave out of here alive and get what the client wants." Rock inspected the vial. "Say, Dante. This... drink helped us get over that grenade shock and helped most of our injuries, but what is it, really? I'm grateful, but..."

"Are you worried there's drugs in here or something?" Mary warily asked.

"Aren't you!?"

 _("A welcoming gift from me: This, Dante, is a vitality potion my mentor taught me how to make long ago." Eva explained to Dante as she handed the vials to him. "And no, I don't lure in humans and suck their blood dry with a spell." She chuckled, seeing his slightly horrified face. "That is taboo practice for me. But I can tell you this: pomegranates are symbols of life. If it tastes severely sweet... well, I'm afraid I can't help with that."_ )

"I think it's just enhanced pomegranate juice." Dante muttered. "But whatever spell my mom added to it, it's working."

Rock seemed convinced so that was fine by him. Mary, on the other hand, grinned and handed her vial back to him. “Tell your Mom thanks.”

“I will, don’t worry. I need to know how she made this so I can do it on my own..”

They manage to get past the rubble and deeper in the decrepit church. When they finally kicked the door to the main worship hall and rush in, a horde of zombie demons greeted them, much to their dismay and annoyance.

"Are... you serious." Rock flatly stated. The girl groaned, hands on her face.

Dante cackled, popping his neck bone a bit, a very gritting grin on his face. He grasped his necklace for a second- to reassure himself they're going to be okay- and said, "Rock, keep watch and start a new tally. Mary!" That catches her attention. "You and me- whoever gets the most kills gets to choose which take-out to order tonight!"

That sparked motivation in her- and Dante grinned, seeing the challenge lit a fire in her. _Ah yes... that's much better. There's the badass girl I know._ "So. If I win, it's Chinese for once and not pizza?"

"Hey! Pizza's the best food in the world and I will fight you for it!"

"Ha ha, riiight. Get ready to lose!"

Despite his groans, Rock grinned as he started the count, before he shouted, "Don't forget what we came here for! Right, let's see..."

-

There are three things that Dante learned that night.

One, demons and zombies never made a good enemy. Even when meshed together by some crazy looking spell by the now-dead guy, it's never a good thing to rely on dark forces to help one raise up the dead. (If he has to deal with another demon-zombie hybrid, he'll probably douse it with whatever holy water he can steal from the local church because that works well.)

Two- they needed a better middleman. Grue helped them from Day One, but afterwards, they were on their own. Maybe they should pick up that last advice of his and hire a carrier who can find them more decent jobs.

"You know, I heard bad things happen when you read books." Dante announced, flopping the crappy leather-bound book to their client's lap. The book’s title lingered in his mind and he made a note to call his Mom to ask about it. What was it again, _Liber Nocens_? "Especially from this one."

"Oh... well," The client's smile was nervous, nerve wracked. "I-I don't plan to. Y-You see, I'm a purveyor of novels of a select kind. T-This one-! Well, you know- it is rather sought after by many people!"

Yeah, he’s going to find out how bad this book really is.

Mary snorted, "Sure, tell us that when the next zombie infestation happens in another city."

The glare she got was not kind, but the mousy man paid handsomely for the book since it wasn't even dirtied before scuttling away, leaving the three mercenaries on their own.

“If this idiot returns to us with another job, I would not be surprised.” Mary sighed, crossing her arms. “That has got to be the second time he asked for us.”

"Yet another seedy job from another seedy customer." Rock stared at the door. "Are we really going to continue this 'we work for free' model? This one did pay well, but the last one didn't."

"I get that. We're going to find someone who can weed these jobs out for us, giving us the better ones instead of these." Dante muttered, earning Mary and Rock's groans of agreement. He lifted his head to stare at the bartender, who has just washed the last glass. "Hey, can I ask you something? Knowing how you hear things around here."

"Go ahead." The man nodded.

"Do you know... a really good middleman in need of a group to sponsor?" Dante gestured to the three of them, himself included. "If you can find us one, I'll pay for that guy's tab."

"What about Grue?"

"Retired. Old man Grue deserves a break with his family." The send-off party they threw in this establishment should've been clear to everyone that the veteran was to stay far away from the business as possible- for the sake of his sanity and life. Dante was super grateful for his help; his mother especially.

The bartender chuckled. "Well, I know of one. Come back later this week and I'll let you know."

Which is honestly a lot harder than it sounds. Given that they didn't even have a name for their newly founded mercenary group yet, this is going to be rough.

The joys of owning a business.

And three...

Well... to put it this way, he's learned this one after being away from home for a while. (And retained it for the future.)

"This covers rent and bills for this month." Mary hummed with silent glee, eyeing Dante as he sighed. "You know what the rest is used for- aside buying actual groceries to cook actual food?"

"I get it, I'm shit at bookkeeping." Dante hung his head. "But you know, seeing as how I technically live here now-"

"You mean, your mother is the landlord of your home and you technically owe **her** the money." Rock chuckled and Dante stuck his tongue out at him. "Based on how we both put up with you, I'd say this is better than being out in the streets."

The young man chuckled. He looked up to the skies and sees the full moon, shining in the dark night with all of its glory. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't complain about it. Oh- wait. Rock, Mary. Can I show you something?"

The two glanced at him as Dante dug around his pocket for... oh where is it? It's not the empty vials in his coat pocket. "Back at the church, I found something odd. I'm not sure who it belongs to, but I found it after we took down Crappy Meatbag- ah! Here it is." He felt the metallic item in his fingers and presented it to them. "Mary, is this pretty looking thing yours?"

This- pretty looking thing- as Dante called it, is a golden rose brooch. The stem and leaves are gold, the red rose petals tinged with faint outlines of gold; the center reveals a deep colored ruby in the center.

Mary took one good look at it. She frowned and shook her head. "Nope. That is not mine."

"Huh? You sure? It's pretty uh-" Dante weighed it in his hand. "I thought that... oh. Wait. You don't wear a brooch, do you?"

"May I see it?" Rock inquired and Dante hands it over. The other inspected it, looking at it from the moonlight before handing it back to the other. "A rose brooch… it’s handmade; beautifully crafted with interesting metals. Gold, perhaps? I'm surprised it managed to retain its luster and shine for however time it's been left in the church."

"I had to wipe it off in the restroom before we left." Dante stared at him. "I might have to wash my coat when we get home."

"Oh- well then," Rock sniggered, Mary giggled as they continue walking to their new place. "That explained it so much."

"Shut up, Rock! And by the way, Mary, that's something well within your tastes-"

"No it is **not!** And as flattering as you mentioned red suits me, isn't that **your** color, Dante? Red and roses should be your thing!" The black-haired girl grinned as Dante grunted, shoving the brooch back in his pocket. "Oh, speaking of, you bought another rose plant for the outside?"

The teasing continued and Dante felt his ears steam with embarrassment. "I like growing them, okay? They just... They give me a sense of home! I miss the home garden." He hid his face, refusing to show how homesick he felt. "...Mom gave the plants to me, saying that they should bloom well with my magic."

"Don't overgrow it like you did to that plant in high school." Mary quipped.

"I'm trying **not** to, thanks for the horrible reminder."

"Yet you decide to grow them indoors." Rock grinned, hand on Dante's hair before messing with it. "I getcha, you miss being home, you big baby."

"Shut up." Dante mumbled, smiling sadly. They are on their way to their new home and he heard his stomach growling. "Guys, you gotta remind me to call Mom when we get home. After we get food, that is. Chinese, right?"

Mary scoffed, nudging him lightly with her elbow. "Dumbass Dante. Don't worry, we'll remind you after you. What toppings do you want on your pizza?"

He chuckled, "Okay, now that's not fair. Even though I won by like one or two kills, we both settled on an agreement, remember? Pizza tomorrow, Chinese tonight since you got the last kill."

"What!? It's the other way around, you jerk!"

Their laughter bounced off the walls as they approach a familiar brownstone residence. Dante was about to remark on how he suddenly decided he wanted to each greasy Chinese food when he stilled. He sensed a strange spike of power nearby, forcing him to walk faster.

_…wait. Why is it near our new place?_

“Hang on… guys? I’ll get a heads start from here.”

“Wait, what-?”

He barely heard Rock and Mary call out to him, attempting to catch up to him, but Dante's a few steps ahead of him. The spike of energy felt vaguely familiar, but the possibility of it being a threat overwhelmed his mind when he realized that the source of this energy is at his new home.

_Oh fuck. I swear if it’s one of those demons who found out where I live-_

He stopped at the front of his house and stilled when he sees silver hair. And now the familiar power returned to Dante, causing him to still.

A man in blue sat at the steps to the brownstone, arms crossed and patiently before his head looked up, hearing Dante’s running. Then he stood up, and Dante stilled, realizing that the dark power that he’s sensed that spiked earlier is from **him.**

Though how the hell did he track him here? He was so sure Gods don't observe specific people and stalk them!

...unless...

An uneasy feeling crossed his mind as Dante forced a grin. _Okay, well, shit. This... is going to be interesting._

"Long time no see, Vergil." He heard himself say. “I thought you went off for good.”

_After you were gone for about… never mind that, what are you doing here?_

Vergil smirked, eyes narrow. He took a step down, his power growing a bit more and Dante realized he can’t exactly run. Not when Rebellion rung in his head, itching for a long-awaited reunion with fire.

“As if I would do that to you, Dante.” Vergil murmured.

And he unsheathed Yamato and sprinted for the first strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, that once again, I am shit at writing fight scenes.

**Present- 2019: 10:45 AM**

The very first thing he smelled was death.

Death, to Nero, came in multiple forms: a series of rotting dead bodies; pools of darkened ichor and blood; rooms splayed with rusting metal and bloodied rope and chemical instruments. These have a similar stench Nero grows a bit accustomed to: still, cold unwelcoming air with a tinge of copper. Fortuna City was the first time this happened and Nero still shudders at the image to this day.

The scene before him, though, was a completely different story. It's a city, all right, but there's no noise coming from it. No lights, no moving... nothing. There are so many details off that Nero could state atop of his head, but the first thing that came to it was what made him stand still.

In the farthest area of the city, there stood a very large, overgrown, skeletal tree. Its branches twisted among itself, forming a flat canopy at the top. Its roots spread throughout, the thinner parts twisting and binding itself to many buildings and fallen structures. And Nero senses there is overwhelming malicious forces in the city: are there demons amok in this city? There are no signs of human life. None at all. It's as if they vanished and dried away, among the fallen rubble and ruin of this city.

This is disturbing.

"Ho-oly shit." Nico whistles and Nero is sure that's not out of admiration. "This ain't a welcoming sight to those passing by."

"Yeah, no kidding." Good thing Credo and Kyrie are not with him then. "Does Rock know about this?"

Nico shakes her head, confused.

"Welcome to Red Grave City."

Nero winces at the dry greeting Dante states. Even Nico stares at him, baffled at his response before she looks to her map.

"It... Mo- Dante, that's **not** appropriate." Nero mutters, eyes still trained on that creepy looking tree. He will never get used to calling his parent by his first name. But if he insists… "What the fuck happened here?"

"Good question." Lady states, also in confusion before she stares at the red-clad mercenary. "I thought you said this place was-"

"Alive? I think we're late about that." Dante grimaces, looking at the tree Nero saw. "Trish. That tree over there- that’s what you were talking about, right?"

"Uh huh. The very thing that's been bothering me." Trish's heels click and Nero has to wonder, how the hell can she waltz in those without her legs hurting!? Also, what- oh, that… creepy looking tree. Dante and Trish must have had a talk while Nero took a nap in the trailer. "Dante, Lady, Nero, Nico. I introduce you to the Qliploth Tree. The... very thing I was afraid of showing up."

Well, **that** made the others all stare at the demon, all confused. Dante, on the other hand, is silent.

Trish sighs and for a second, Nero was sure she is acting like Grandma when she's exasperated. But when she crosses her arms and gets haughty, he gets a reminder that Trish is supposed to look like Grandma Eva, not mirror her personality or soul. "This tree is from the Underworld. Who planted it here, I don't know. To the Gods, I imagine it being a simple flower in their lawns. To the demons, it's an arms race."

"An- wait, an arms race?" Nero isn't sure he's going to like this explanation. "Why do the demons want it?"

"It's a tree that produces a certain fruit, and if a demon eats said fruit, then it gives them overwhelming power to rule the Underworld. It's rather obvious." Trish's mouth thins to a worried line. "I know you're going to ask, Nero, so I'll say it. If a **God** eats that fruit, they will obtain that same power, but for a price. That particular God falls, stripped of their title, and transmogrify to a demon. They lose their own sense of self and giving in to their darkest side, enslaving a series of demons to their beck and call."

Nero feels Dante stiffen. He slowly understands why Dante didn't want his Father involved now.

_("Your Father... is powerful. He's strong and he can easily take down everyone so easily. It's just- I don't know what he's planning or plotting. Or why he goes to the Underworld every so often. I try to find out what his job really is and what he does, but he doesn't tell me." Dante sounds frustrated. "...Vergil, what are you doing that you're not telling me...?”)_

"So," Nero hears himself ask. "If... a God of power finds this, gets to the fruit. ...that God becomes corrupt, never to change back?"

Trish nods.

"How long has this been happening!?" Nico asks. "I-I mean, are there any survivors in this city??"

"There are none." Lady quietly states, worried. "And I actually wanted to ask this- what thing does this Qliploth thrive on?"

"Human blood." Dante's voice comes out grim. "It absorbs human blood and makes that damn fruit show up."

Nero feels all of his own blood drain away. _Holy shit._ Now he wants to know the same thing Lady just asked. _How long has that tree been in this city!?_

He faces Trish. "...c'mon, before this thing spread out further."

"Wait, hang on," Nero calls out, his mind trying to catch up with that last part- human blood? _It’s actual blood!? I’m about to gag._ "I thought Gods can't consume human blood- I was taught that it was poison! Not-"

"A tempting offer to betray another and to rule everything?" Dante finishes and Nero stills. "Yeah. It's not taught to the Gods when they're young or didn't know any better. I know. ...I just wonder why the Gods intentionally keep this fact hidden." The older man's voice sounds tight. "And no. I'm not about to consume some idiot fruit that's literally made from life when I know I can be better."

Nero better hope that's the case. Otherwise he'll punch Dante for doing something so incredibly stupid.

Trish tilts her head, curious. "So you're not going to take that tantalizing offer? Interesting."

"Interesting!?" Lady cries out, but Dante prevents her from punching the blonde demon. "I'm going to clock you for that later, Trish. What are we doing here then, Dante?" She glances at the mercenary. "For the city to be saved? I can tell you right now, from its bare state that it's in, there's a good chance nobody lived through that."

And that's the **other** problem Nero noticed. _There's no traces of human life scattered throughout. It's all concentrated in that creepy Qliploth..._ Well, he can sense human **blood**. Their souls... he doesn't want to ask where those went.

Instead of voicing those out, though, he turns to Dante and hears a heavy, exhausted sigh.

"I know. We're going to take the Qliploth tree down and destroy the fruit before **anyone** takes it." Dante responds, "And to kill whatever idiot summoned this tree so it'll never appear again."

Nero and Nico stare a very annoyed look with each other before seeing Dante, Trish, and Lady return to the trailer, mulling about a plan of their own. Nero and Nico will know what it is a moment, but the two younger individuals glance back at the city.

"Easier said than done." Nico balks in horror. "Just **how** can you kill a demon tree?"

"I don't know, but honestly," Nero's lips thin. "It's better than doing absolutely **nothing**."

He's going to tell Credo and Kyrie about this as soon as they get home because they are the lucky ones staying back safe home.

* * *

**Past- 1995 April**

It really has been a long time since he's seen Dante. Vergil should be more relieved to know that his twin brother didn't get himself killed or mauled by some rogue idiot or lesser creature.

But what plunged his relief to ire was what his mother told him after he asked for Dante's whereabouts.

"He's living in the city west from here." She sipped on her tea. "It takes no more than an hour to get there by car." Her eyes glanced at his tightened fist, knuckles barely turning white. "Vergil, you do know Dante isn't the type going to sit and wait for you to come back. Did you?"

"I wasn't aware of it." He grumbled, trying not to show how petulant he sounded. "I just. ...thought he'd be here when I came back." He saw her eyeing his fists, and he loosened it, trying to bottle his storming anger inside of him. "Did he tell you **why** he's there?"

"Maybe," She glanced at him again. "As long as you promise me to not act like a child for what I'm going to tell you."

Vergil stilled-

"Vergil." Their father finally talked and Vergil sensed that he's annoyed. "Calm yourself. Do you not recall what I've taught you about emotions and the way it affects-"

"My surroundings. I understand." He gritted his teeth after, trying to breathe deeply. "...Father. Do you not know why-"

"Oh, believe me, I know why you're acting like this." Their father glared at him, stifling whatever stirred Vergil's anger to hold still. "Do you not think I worry of the same things about your mother? If she is safe, if anyone has caught on her or killed her? I do. But I also know she is safe, able to deal with things. Dante knows better than you realize. He might not know you have many chances to return yet, Vergil."

Sometimes he wondered if his twin pretends not to know for the sake of doing his own dealings. But Vergil fell silent, allowing their mother to talk.

"And Vergil... I too raised Dante like you, only with a different thought." Their father's voice softened. "He knows how to defend himself. There's a reason why I handed him Rebellion and not Yamato... your styles differ."

 _Yet another reason why I should have seen him first._ Vergil thought, understanding the older man knows something else he doesn't. _I want to see if he's improved since we last fought_. (Yes, he realized, he's feeling bratty for asking Dante to fight him. But isn't it the same as Dante begging for Vergil to play with him when he returned from the library? This is retribution for that and Dante should know better than to ignore him.)

"Well, Eva," Their father asked and Vergil realized there is a hint of interest in his voice, "Is it true? Dante has decided to walk the path of a mercenary?"

A… mercenary?

_Someone who kills the demons who dare try to escape to the human realm and wreck havoc? Dante decided to do **this?**_

He has heard many whispers about multiple humans that dare to tackle on the mercenary role- often times asking the gods for their help, whether they want to or not. But the common deal is their desire for a fight- usually though the rogue demons that escape the Underworld through a rift. They fill the void the deities do not tread on when it comes to dealing with the breaks of realms. The mercenaries have abilities to fight, negotiate, and handle these matters and often times having to play by the boundary set rules: ones for the humans, ones for the deities, and ones for the demons.

But for Dante to… why? _Why would he dare to this?_

Vergil stilled, not hearing their mother's response of affirmation, not their father's booming relief. He looked at them, silently demanding to know and he hears her mother's sigh.

"Oh Vergil. You... well, I did tell Dante to write you a letter, telling him about this." She frowned, "...Sparda, did you-"

"No, we did not receive a letter from him." Their father shook his head, confused. "That's unusual. You would think he would send one on the account of wondering how we both are-"

"And you said Dante's in the city west of here?" Vergil knew he's interrupting them, but he's a bit... upset isn't the best thing to describe his state right now. "What else do you know?"

"Vergil," Their mother was about to continue, but Vergil glared at her. He knew he's going to draw their father's wrath for doing so, but at this moment, he didn't care. He only wanted to see Dante again, but for not even mentioning about his profession to-!

Their mother lets out a very exhausted sigh. "Dante found his own place with Mary and Rock, saying they're his roommates until he obtains a steadier pay for his profession. He also said he had a few jobs lined up- I believe at this moment, he should be on one. He called before you both arrived, telling me that he'll be careful and give me a call about something he needed help with- Vergil, what are you going to do when you see him again?"

“That is none of your business.” He stood up from his seat, Yamato clutched in his left hand. The blue crystal pendant emitted a soft glow, and Vergil stated, "I'm going to search for him now. I think this is enough for me to go on."

"What!? Vergil-"

"Eva." Their father calmed her before he turned to see Vergil's hand on the front door. "Vergil, you are aware we could just head there tomorrow to visit him-"

"I **know.** " He opened the door anyway. "That's not stopping me still." He then turned back to see the confused look on his parents' faces. "...I'll let you know when I find him."

"Wait, Vergil-!?"

He doesn't even wait to hear their father demand to know how, but he managed to find himself outside of the house and into the garden, seeing the evening sky take form, creating pink clouds to blend in with the darkening blue sky. But instead of admiring the garden or the sky, Vergil unsheathed Yamato, the blade silently revealing itself before slashing at the air- and saw a tear that presents a cleared back alley; brick and mortar greeting him along with asphalt and metal.

"Not bad, Yamato." He murmured before stepping foot from the grass to concrete. He knew their parents found out what he has done, but the portal vanished when Vergil passed from a familiar garden into what he deemed as unknown territory. He sheathed the katana back in its scabbard before treading forward, emerging from the alley to notice his weapon made a portal to the city itself.

And he can't sense Dante anywhere.

"But it’s not precise enough." He frowned, seeing the unknown establishments before he decided to enter in one. "I might have to do this the tedious way..."

-

The said way involved having to ask a few people if they have seen or heard about a young man named Dante, another man named Rock Goldstein, or a young woman named Mary. Or if they have seen all three of them- and Vergil forced himself to make up a story of how he was a friend of theirs and how he got lost looking for their home because this was the first time in this part of the city.

Thankfully the first person he talked to was cooperative. (The man was nervous, seeing Yamato in his hand. And as much as Vergil wanted to, he can't strike down the human just because the human simply irritated him.)

"I-well, I heard they live in this fancy ass brownstone couple of blocks down from here. Within some fair walking distance. Bought it with the help of ol' man Grue with this pretty lady- what a surprise **that** was! ...don't know what the hell's up with that red rose bush in front of that house though, it bloomed in **winter** \- a-anyway! If you're looking for it, it's the one with this fence and some trees- and they were talking about putting up some sort of sign for it, saying something about a merc business or something like that-"

And Vergil left, deciding to follow the directions before coming upon the brownstone. He stops and senses no one in- but he spots a brownstone with the descriptions and he frowned, realizing that they look similar. There are some personal accents that distinguished one from the other, but he stopped when he sees a red rose peeking through the fence of one. He approached closer, fingers barely touching the flower when he felt the magic flow in them. Warm, comforting, lively power-

-the very same type of magic Dante possess. Has Dante grown these because it reminded him of home?

"...interesting." Vergil chuckled, taking a step back before he slowly walked up the stairs. "Do you live here now, Dante? I wonder, then, what other surprises you've developed while I was gone in Elysium."

He sat atop the highest steps to the doors and closed his eyes, feeling the cooler wind comfort him. _Perhaps I should take a rest; I'm still not used to Yamato's ability to create portals._

And he slept for what felt was a while-

-until he sensed that same warm power approach him, footsteps running towards him and he opened his eyes. And he sees a very familiar white-haired man approach him and Vergil can't contain his relief- and his ire when Dante approached him. Though his hesitation caught Vergil off-guard at first, looking at him as if he is unfamiliar-

-Oh. Dante hasn't seen him in this wear yet, hasn't he? The dark blue coat that Vergil now wears with his dark colored clothing... it was a gift one of the deities gave to him as a welcoming present, yet Vergil demanded another longcoat. One that is crimson red and same build, only with looser parts because…

...well, he left that bundle at home, with his now potentially angered parents.

Oh, well, what could he do now? It's a bit too far to return home, and Vergil had only one goal in mind when he returned.

Dante is the first to break this silence. "Long time no see, Vergil." His smile looked strained, off-guard. "I thought you went off for good."

 _Oh._ Vergil's irritation spiked, taking another step. _Is that what you presumed of me while I was gone? How very wrong you are._ “As if I would do that to you, Dante.” He smoothly responded. _And I will show you **why.**_

Yamato silently heeded his command as he unsheathed his weapon- and heard it hit another blade mid-strike. Vergil sensed the bright, fierce blade that roared back at him and he felt the powerful strike, silently relieved for Yamato for breaking it. Otherwise-

-he felt that just now, right?

"Not bad." Vergil called out as Dante held Rebellion with both hands. "You've managed to block it."

"Shut up and let's go, you asshole." Dante snarled, charging towards him.

And Vergil struck him again, blade against blade. One, two- strike, blow. And again, only with every strike Dante made, Vergil makes one better. Dante gives him one in return, resuming once again, but they don't land a hit.

Yet.

One push, one fierce shove back until it began again. Another strike, another parry. Another hit, another hit back. It was like the same as the first fight, but this time, it was tense. Heavy breathing can be heard as they begin fighting again, with the similar dance Vergil knew too well of back at home when they sparred-

That is, until Yamato managed to successfully land a hit on Dante and the other grounded out, trying to hold back his pain.

It’s a signal for Vergil to stop fighting.

"ARGH! Shit, shouldn't have-" Dante wheezed, tumbling on the ground. Rebellion clattered somewhere farther from its owner, but Dante took a second too long to stand back up. And Vergil paused, seeing this. He had suspected something was tiring Dante. His moves were too fluid, too used to the motion but with more strenous strength than he gave. It's as if...

Dante managed to push back up, fury fueled his eyes before he realizing he's gripped on nothing. Then he finally saw Rebellion, and sprinted for his blade, but Vergil knew better than to let Dante try to finish this fight. Not within this unfair advantage Vergil has.

The next thing he knew, he's holding Rebellion first, and Dante made a sound of irritated annoyance, trying to get Rebellion back. "Give my sword back!"

"You're tired." Vergil stated, feeling puffs of heavy breathes on his face. His younger twin is exhausted from something else. And that will do both of them no good later. "Dante. You are not in the state to spar against me."

"Fuck that." Dante shot back, trying once more to grab his weapon, but Vergil deftly hid it behind him. Thank God he placed Yamato back in its sheath. "You- trying to be the unfair asshole that you are-"

"Me? Unfair?" Vergil scoffed, trying not to sound petty. "It's **you** who is being unfair. You, who decided not to tell me anything about this- your new home and your new profession as a mercenary! And you would think not to let me know how I would feel about it?" And thought Vergil would abandon him when he had thoughts of...

...no, he'll tell Dante later.

Dante stares at him, confused before he paled. He took a step back, face dawned with a thought and he mumbled, "...maybe I should've given Mom that crap letter after all."

He wrote one to Vergil?

"A- what?" Vergil wanted to know more, but they heard voices call out for Dante. His twin's baffled stare was one for a sight, but Vergil stares at him before he grabbed his twin, by his shirt. He hissed, "Later, you will tell me what you meant by that."

Dante paused- before he grouched, hands attempting to pry Vergil's hand off his shirt. "Fine. Besides-"

Vergil roughly slammed their lips together, barely deep before he parted. Dante ceased in his movements, stared dumbfounded at him with red lips and flushed face, to stunned to speak back.

Good, so he finally made Dante speechless. (He blamed in on impulse, but part of him really wanted to do this instead of slashing him with Yamato. He’ll have plenty of chances to make it up to Dante later.)

"I missed **you**." Vergil roughly murmured, finally letting go of Dante's shirt. "I managed to anger our parents just so I can find you here."

Dante stared at him. "What?" The second part caught up to him. "Wait, Verge, **what-!?** "

Vergil cleared his throat, straightening himself when he saw two people approach them. Their familiar looks are not new to him as he took a step back from Dante- he knew who they are. "...Mary. Goldstein."

"Hello, Vergil." The older teen Rock greeted him, stiff and tense. "...it's been a while."

Mary said nothing, her bi-colored eyes glared at him. Then she grounded, "Dante's brother, huh? How did you find us here?"

"Intuition." He is not going to say in what way though. Perhaps later someone else will tell them that Vergil sought them out, trying to find their home. "I only came to see Dante."

"What, you-" Dante sputtered before Vergil handed him Rebellion back, his hand lingered a bit longer on his younger twin's hands.

"A truce, for now. But I will stay the night." Vergil flatly stated, staring at his twin. "I am not about to return home yet."

"Are you serious?" Rock's and Mary's voice echoed, but Dante lets out a tired sigh.

"Let him. It's late and I'm sure there's a reason he came here." His brother sounded wary and Vergil still wanted to know what took some of his brother's energy out. "Besides, I still have to call my Mom and uh.... You know, to let her know a few things. And... look, if you both want me to deal with the trouble, I'll pay for takeout tonight. Would that help?"

There's some conversation and murmurings akin to agreement and Vergil is fine with that.

Despite their friendly faces, he still doesn't like Dante's friends.

-

Vergil is not one for take-out food. If he could, he would have rather enjoyed cooking on his own time, but this time, he decided to give in since Dante was still in a foul mood. Despite the initial greeting, the others didn't mind ordering for him while Dante washed and made a call to his parents. It won't take long for them to ask if Vergil is there, so he thought it would be wise not to talk to them at this moment. He is..

...well, no, he's calmed down enough.

It was Vergil who started to ask about their recent activities and he slowly realized Mary and Rock have, in fact, made sure his brother was out of danger. Once their agitation weaned, Vergil realized they didn’t think of him as an enemy to him or Dante.

"It's not hard, trying to kick Dante back in line." Rock glanced at the untouched plate they reserved for Dante. "He's... well, how can I put this way, rather playful when he wants to be. Good for the fights... not so good when it comes to the bigger threats."

Vergil frowned. "In meaning?"

"He taunts them, insulting them and geez, that gets on their nerves so much." Mary clarified, eating food from her own plate. "Dante's an uncontrollable asshole when it comes to fighting. He even uses his magic when he feels like it. Otherwise it's him and his mouth running before we can get the chance to tell him to shut up." She glanced at him. "It's probably a good thing you didn't see him take on the demon we had to deal with tonight."

"Maybe." Or he could have been told about said demon and Vergil would have done the job just so Dante didn't have to deal with pesky little miscreants. "I want to know why he decided to be a mercenary." _And not tell me a thing about it._ His mind also went back to when Dante mentioned 'that crap letter' in their fight.

"Ah, yeah, that..." Rock wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I know this wasn't supposed to be part of my business, butting into family affairs and all. But Dante wrote something, saying that he wanted to give it to his mother to be sent out. But then he threw it away, which... well, it was sealed and all. Hold on a minute-"

He stood up from the barstool and opened one of the kitchen drawers to reveal a white envelope with a red wax seal- and he tossed it to Vergil, who deftly caught it. There was an insignia of the Sparda family symbol and Vergil saw the neat writing on the envelope.

**Vergil**

"I only asked once why he tossed the letter away," Rock crossed his arms, sitting back down on the stool. "Dante told me he went against giving it in the end. Said something about not wanting to feel miserable about it and worried, but that he wanted to try and see if he can deal with it on his own first. It's... vague. And his reasoning made no sense to me. So I figured it’s better if I held onto it in case Dante changed his mind."

"I see." Vergil's hand tightened around the thick paper before he placed it in his coat. _So Dante did write a letter to me, after all..._ "Thank you. I'll ask him in person after I read it."

The other shrugged. “Suit yourself. Don’t be surprised if he decks you.”

Mary decided to say, "I think he's just shit at telling how he actually feels." She glanced at him, a bit concerned. "Let me say this before I stop being helpful because I still think you're a douchebag. Dante missed your sorry ass for six months. He couldn't stop talking about how much it hurts him, so I told him to stop whining about it and maybe you'll come back. So maybe, if you didn't beat him up at first sight, then you could've been better at telling him 'Oh hi, I'm here now'."

Vergil stared at her, stunned, but the girl frowned. "What?"

Even Rock sounded surprised. "...he... are you sure?"

Mary snorted. "I think I had to kick him a few times just to get him out of bed because he moped too much." Rock failed to hide his laughter. "But you know, I can't blame him. You mean a lot to him. He talked about you a lot after school ended- about how good of a person you are."

He fell silent, mind swirling a bit just to wrap his head around this-

"Vergil," Dante called out to him, breaking from his thoughts. "Phone for you."

The elder made a sound of slight disdain but stood up and nodded at the two. "Thank you. I will find some way to repay you both." _For telling me things that I didn't know until... Dante, you really should have told me this._

"Su- wait, huh?” Mary sat up in surprise. “Repay!?”

He ignored the inquiries, but notices Dante near the front of this new home, phone receiver in hand. He glanced over to Vergil, shirtless and towel wrapped around his neck since he came out of the shower.

"Oh hey. Mom wants to talk. And Dad too." He stared at him, the moonlight barely illuminating his worry. "What did you do earlier? They sound pretty annoyed when I told them you're here."

Vergil sighed. Figures. They would have told Dante about his rashness earlier. "I'm well aware."

"So, dumbass, let them know and apologize." Dante handed the receiver over and for the first time, the elder sees Dante smiling with worry and concern. "It wouldn't hurt for you to say you just wanted to see me again. I get it, okay? Just... don't go rushing at me with Yamato next time. If you wanted a fight," A glint of interest spark in his eyes. "Just say so, okay? I'm always down for a challenge. But after my job and that I’m rested. I just got back from one."

_That… no, that does not relieve me a single bit still._

The other took the receiver, but instead of letting go of Dante's hand, he held it with him. Dante blinked, seeing this and felt Vergil's hand tighten around his, but doesn’t protest. "Father. Mother."

"Oh thank God you're all right." Their mother's voice sigh of relief. "Even though... Sparda and I- well, Vergil. The next time you do this, be patient and wait, all right?"

"I will." He murmured. He’ll just create a portal to Dante’s new home instead. "Is Father himself now?"

"Yes. Though you do understand this means you will hear it from both of us when we come and visit tomorrow."

"Fine. And... I apologize for my behavior earlier." He can deal with that. His eyes never left Dante's, though, and the younger stops fidgeting, looking back at him with some confusion. "But a part of me couldn't wait."

"Ah well... I supposed that can't be helped either." He hears their father huff, and Vergil smirked. "But like your mother said, this will not happen again. Understand?"

"Yes. We'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the receiver, still aware he's holding on Dante's hand. "You know they are coming too?"

"Yeah. They said you had something from... wherever you went." Dante's eyes strayed to his hand. "Verge? Uh..."

Vergil glanced back at him before he lifted their hands- and gently kissed the palm of Dante's hand. It has been roughed, slowly calloused from holding onto Rebellion. But the warmth made it better for him. "I'm home now." He murmured, letting go of his hand. "With you again."

If his twin felt how deep his words hit him, Dante doesn't show it. Instead, he cradled his hand and grumbled, "Shut up and let's eat. I'm starving. Let's hear what shit you went through in the last six months."

“Yours as well. Mary and Rock said… rather interesting things-”

“Wait, **what!?** What did they say!?”

Yet the fond smile on Dante's face never left, even as they rejoined the other two, Dante playfully making fun of Mary about her choice of food while Rock handed them all drinks and Vergil sat back and wonders if this is Dante’s definition of home.

If so, then he can adapt to Dante's new mercenary life.

* * *

**Present - 2019**

Vergil is certain Dante is out doing something. Otherwise-

'We're sorry. The number you-'

He hangs up, not wanting to hear that obnoxious voice for the fourth time as he glances back down at his papers. Well, the few remaining part of the ones that are on his desk, that is. But his mind isn't focused on the last bits of whatever was said in the last meeting with the other Gods that remain in Elysium.

No, it was...

...Dante was distracted by something. Even when he was working to close last night, his eyes kept wandering back to a certain spot. At some point, Vergil followed his line of vision and saw that Dante keeps staring at the farthest window from the bar. That window, the elder realized, was **not** like the others. It looked cleaner than the rest. And the reinforced fencing?

_"Just decoration." Dante explained, but Vergil noted his voice wavered a bit. "Something to spruce up the place, you know?"_

_"And whose horrendous thinking did it sprout from?" Vergil knew his twin's tastes in clothing can be improved on. The same could go for the tavern's name, but Dante has his reasons for naming it 'Devil May Cry'. Ah, well, he can let his twin have this one._

_"It's Nero's. Said it might help with some... security measures in the place."_

But it isn't. Nero is too used to the technological advances to consider an iron fence decoration for a place like this. Also...

"Decoration for a bar...?" Vergil's suspicions tell him it wasn't like that before. For the few years he's visited and sometimes frequented the bar, there was no steel fencing. And that window still bothered him...

...did something happen to Dante recently?

 _No, I don't think he would have._ The God narrows his eyes, standing up as he decides now is a good time to walk around the area for the last time. He places the papers away, rereading them once more before setting back in the file to pass along to one of the other deities. _If anything, he should have told me if something happened to him. If..._ He takes a deep breath, silently calming himself without having his powers seep out and freeze Elysium. No, that would not do anyone any good, now would it?

It is even more so since it is imperative that he needs to finalize this last transaction soon. If things would not happen as he would hope it would be-

_No. It will. This will be done, all of this will be over, and I will be able to return home. This ridiculous burden will be gone, the title will be passed on. The Gods won't bother us and our family anymore._

He walks out to clear his mind, not caring of some of the people who walk past him glance at him. Murmurings of this being his last few days aren't new to him anymore. That is fine; it's what Vergil expected for a place like this. He will honestly be glad to be done with this place.

(Elysium is not a haven for the Gods. It is their sanctuary, but some are still able to know what happens in the human realm. Vergil is not one of them; he deals more with the dead, taming the Underworld from rebelling against everyone, and knowing the wealth given from the living to the dead will not go anywhere.

He had been asked once- by Nero- to describe his work. When Vergil finished, his son perhaps summed up the best way: 'So it's just a glorified work building with accommodations that has no place on the map. ...and Gods work there- that's where you and Grandfather have been for these years?" Then he scowls. "Geez. No wonder you don't want Mom to come. Same with Grandpa with... That just sounds boring, even for someone like you. I hope I don't get to have that job because it just sounds so **stupid.** ")

 _I hope never to step foot in this place again._ Vergil stops in a sparse area, free of the whispers and stares he receives before closing his eyes. _For more than twenty years, I have come here often... and it is as of now I decided to try it the way I should have years ago. Returning every night to Dante and Nero, to only come here and deal with the absurd drivel in the morning._

He manages to calm himself, seeing the clear view of the skies outside of the window that eased his-

"-that there's a loose demon out, but he's gone- no, wait, he's dead now. I wonder if maybe Jupiter himself knew..."

"If he did, he didn't mention it, but man, it's so **obvious-"** There's a pause in the second person's voice. "There's a demon who attacked one of the hidden demigods and nobody took action. I heard that demigod defended himself and didn't even bother telling Mercury when he asked afterwards, but how was he found out?"

"I'm not sure, but this one manages a **tavern** in the human realm. You know, Devil May Cry? The owner. I've chatted with him a few times. He's the demigod."

That caught Vergil's attention all of the sudden, turning a bit to face those who were talking just now, but they didn't notice him.

"Oh!" It was one of Astarte's assistants. "I've been there! And... oh." She gasps. "...Ooooohhhhhh no."

"...what's the 'oh no' for?"

"You know who that demigod is, right?" Her voice whispers in abject fear and Vergil senses that she is nervously glancing at **him**. "And who he's with?"

"Whoa, whoa wait. Calm down, Eris." This one, Vergil recognized as Jupiter's warriors- Hercules, correct? He's seen him pop in the human realm a few times. "Let's just think about this for a minute because that doesn’t sound right. That a demon somehow managed to break through the Underworld's barriers just to assassinate **a Son of Sparda**?"

"Yes!" Eris' whispers still reach Vergil and he grits his teeth, wanting them to continue before he intervenes. Eris for her 'useful' chattering, Hercules for talking to **his** Dante. "And the one who-"

"I know, I know. Don't have to remind me twice who his godly consort is. ...fucking possessive asshole, how the- at least they aren’t Eros and Psyche. You know most of the Gods can't do anything due to this truce they have reached with the demons, and you **know** that nobody violates the words that Ha-"

"Hercules!"

"I am well aware of your conversations." Vergil suddenly states and the poor woman stiffens. Hercules, on the other hand, dryly stares back at the demigod. He barely stands a few feet away, yet he can sense their magic swirling with unease and annoyance. The demigod waves it off- he's too used to this. The subject, on the other hand- "How long ago did it happen?"

"Did-" Eris squeaks, shaken, "Did what-?"

"The assassination attempt." Vergil reemphasizes, itching to summon Yamato. "On Dante."

"Oh, yeah, that." The other demigod grimaces, scratching the back of his head. "That took place about a week or two ago. Dante said it wasn't a big deal that someone crashed through a window, screaming that he's going to make a 'good sacrifice' or something of the sort, but then he decimated the demon. But he said he had to throw away some cloths because he had to hold all the blood in-" Vergil stiffens, but Hercules continues, "But then he said his kid was there to make sure he didn't do something stupid until he got help. That's all I got from him."

Vergil snarls, "How do you know about this?" _How dare you be close to what's **mine** , you foolish warrior-_

"Because the guy gave me advice on how to win the love of my life Megara." Hercules chuckles, gratitude emerges from his voice. "And made sure I didn't look like an idiot. It doesn't seem like much but... second chances are rare. Especially for someone like me, you know." He glances to the other. "But if the guy's in danger, maybe you should find out."

"Perhaps." The jealous feeling goes away, but Vergil doesn't focus on it. Instead, he turns back, silently calling for Yamato in his left hand as he tried to call once more. Only this time-

"Devil May Cry, this is Leon." A slight bored voice reaches through. "How can I-"

"Is Dante there?" Vergil asks, walking faster.

"May I ask- wait. You sound familiar." Leon's voice grows clearer. "You're Dante's... er, beau? Boyfriend?? You two look alike though, so-"

"Husband." He flatly deadpanned, not caring if this man judges him or Dante later. He’s told this to the other staff before and now most of them know to back off what’s his. "Is he there? Tell him I need to speak to him."

"Oh, uh... wait. Actually, let me check on something." Leon hums. "That's... oh, really? Okay, great. Thanks, Claire. That... all right, don't blame me if Chris gets in a mood later because I'm looking at the schedule. ...all right, so this is not a good time right now. You see, Dante's out for the day- No, wait. Hang on." A few seconds go by and Leon says, "Yeah, okay, I thought so. Dante's out for the next few days. I think he said he had business to take care of or something like that-"

Vergil resists the complete urge to hurl the phone and destroy it. "Thank you." He abruptly hangs up, his strides faster as he grips Yamato in his hands. He tries calling Dante once more- and grits his teeth when he hears nothing but a dial tone.

_This better not be what I think for it to be._

He manages to summon Yamato and in the middle of Elysium, much the gasps and shocks of those around him, he slashes a portal back home, not caring at this point if anyone saw him doing this nor if the repercussions of it affect him later because that is not important right now.

Immediately closing the portal up on command, he finds the key before unlocking door (because he would know if Dante would still be home) and opens the door to find the house clean and empty. But he looks to the shoe rack, around his surroundings, and silently curses himself for not catching on sooner to how agreeable Dante's behavior was this morning.

Dante's not there.

* * *

**Past - 1995, August**

Mary has been wondering about Vergil and his unusual closeness with Dante.

The first she's heard of him was when Dante mentioned his name after he set the counselor’s office on fire and when he revealed to her that he is a demigod. The second time was when she finally decided to visit her friend's home- to only be greeted with his older twin. He glared at her while she and Dante were too busy doing schoolwork and later when they were making up gun designs for Rock to look over. (Vergil didn’t even bother to come downstairs unless it was food or something else he needed and she can just feel him silently judging her.)

And the third- well, every visit after she suspected Vergil doesn’t like her because she wound up talking to Dante more than he did. And even after Dante told her that Vergil finally admitted he missed their ‘brotherly bond’, Mary can see him staring at Dante with a strange look that… well, she knows one thing. The look he always give Dante is not that of a familial kindness, but a deeper, intimate one.

Mary slowly wondered if he doesn't like people in general because she's heard rumors about his so-called loner personality, and he is in fact- as she suspected- a genuine prick who doesn't like everybody. All of these were confirmed when Dante admitted it. That went on for a few years until a few months ago- in which he finally showed up and decided to be the (unofficial) fourth occupant in their new home.

That's honestly fine with her. They needed the extra hand in their ever-growing list of the jobs their new carrier Enzo gave them. That and a man named Morrison, whose attention was caught via Enzo's recommendations. She wondered if the bartender at the bar did a little too good of a job asking around for help on their end.

Not that Mary mind- the extra pay helped.

But she's noticed a few things about Vergil that makes her confused about how exactly Vergil is around his twin. He's fiercely protective of Dante, she's noticed. Even more so as of late…

Whatever job Dante got, Vergil came with him regardless of what type. He also asked her and Rock some questions; some regarding of Dante's tastes in music, food, clothing, and weapons. And she's realized in the last few outings they had in public, Vergil did not look happy when someone approached Dante, guy or girl and did draw him back out. Then whenever someone approaches him, Vergil ignores the person in favor of asking Dante to deal with the issue before again, pulling him back in.

It's been going on for a few months now, and she's got her thoughts in, wondering if...

...well, even if it was the case, this was Dante. The first friend she's ever made and didn't care if she likes girls or was the odd one out. He treated her like the same and she appreciates it. He's the friend she cares for and if anyone was to hurt him, she'll be more than delighted to put more bullets in their skull because Dante is one of the very few people she calls her genuine friend because he listened to her. And told her to act on her own, that she is capable, and that she is a brilliant person.

So she had to ask him.

"Hey, Dante." Mary asked the mercenary. "How long is your brother going to stay here?"

Dante frowned, lifting the _Playboy_ magazine that draped over his face. "...good question, I haven't thought about that."

The black-haired girl stared at him. Figures he would fall asleep from reading that. Oh well, that's not her problem. (She’s seen Vergil throw those magazines away and that’s probably the one good thing about Vergil she likes: at least he knows what’s horrible to read) "Huh. So, even after that night we saw him again when he went off to... his God duties? Or home??" She wrinkled her nose. "Is that what he does now? You mentioned it once what he does."

He acts like a superior asshole either way. Budding God or not, Vergil is still a prick in her eyes.

"It is... but it's complicated to explain." He shrugged, placing the magazine back. "Eh, I dunno. Vergil just... well, he comes and goes. He said he's gotten some months off since my Dad's taking care of some of the duties."

"You thought he was here just a visit and goes back home or work." Mary frowned, not going to point out the obvious fact that every time Vergil does go back to his home, he returned to the brownstone an hour after- without any form of transportation except for that sword Yamato and some gifts from Eva. His home visits were always short visits and Mary wondered why. "That and... well, he's been staying in your room."

Dante snorted. "That asshole steals my bed every night."

"So where do you sleep?" Not on the couch, that's for certain. "In that last room we only used to store our equipment in?"

"Well... I did before." He stretched and sat up. And Mary silently groaned at how her friend decided now is a good time to not wear a shirt and only wear his military pants and boots, wanting to kick him and tell him to get decent.

"And?"

"It got uncomfortable, so I grabbed a futon and slept on the floor in my room." Mary stared at him, baffled, but Dante shrugged. "It is what it is, Mary. I wasn't complaining about it."

(But Vergil had a problem with it. Dante doesn't say it to her, but he finds the other sleeping next to him on the futon, bed abandoned in favor of hugging him every morning.)

"Sure, and if someone steps on you while you sleep on the floor...?"

Dante stared at her before he groaned. Yeah, she's worried about him like a mother hen. But it's not just her who's worried for Dante's safety. "Fiiiine, if you're that concerned. Maybe we should convert that last room to a guest bedroom like you said..."

"Yeah, and maybe you can start getting your bed back." Mary smirked, flipping a paper ball at his chest. "Please tell me you're going to find a shirt to wear."

"Sure, let me do that on the time of the year when things aren't scorching." Dante deadpanned. "It's fucking **hot**!"

“So!? Put a shirt on!”

“Fuck no! Can’t we just- I don’t know, grab something to cool us down!?”

“Uhhh no. And don’t even think about opening the freezer just to stick your head in.”

“Spoilsport.”

"Whatever. And we have nothing else to do." Enzo (their carrier) hasn't called with any new jobs either. Neither has Morrison. So Mary knows of one other thing they can do while they wait. "Maybe we can finally clean up the house, and turn on the AC."

Dante groaned. "Do we have to...?"

"Your parents are coming tomorrow, I hope you know that." She shuddered, not wanting to envision yet another awkward moment with the God Sparda. Eva is someone familiar. Sparda, on the other hand, was not the conversational type. He has asked a few questions here and there to her and she answered it fine. But she can see who got what parts of their family. "So, you better prepare yourself for it."

"I get it, I get it." Dante whined, stretching again before taking off his gun holsters. "Gotta place the ladies in a safe place before we start."

"Sure." Mary grinned, knowing that Dante valued Ebony and Ivory very well. The guns looked beautiful in craft- they even had their names stamped on them to distinguish who is who. She could just ask Dante to borrow them, but she values her guns better. Even that one rocket launcher Rock’s currently working on for her- yeah, Dante can’t borrow it. "So, do you want to start at the living room? We've cleaned the kitchen after you overboiled the water in that pot-"

"Hey! I didn't know I could do such thing!" He protested. "Mom's going to kill me if I did that again."

"Her being your landlord and all?" She laughed when Dante's ears turned red. "All right, I'll stop poking fun at you. For now. Are you sure you're fine walking around shirtless?"

"Shut up, Mary." But his grin told her he still enjoyed her sniping complaints. "I don't know when the other two will be back, so let's get as much work in now before we get the others to help."

Ah, right. Rock is working with his mom Nell and Vergil is somewhere, doing... god knows what it is, she doesn't want to know. (Dante has a suspicion Vergil is looking around some sort of library, but he's told his brother about Arkham and how he's trying to find power superior to that of a God's. Vergil kept in mind and making sure he does not want an encounter with that said man. He's heard Mary's father is after power of a certain kind and he doesn't want to get involved in such matter.)

"Sure, sure." She glanced at Dante as he goes up to grab the cleaning supplies. "Hey, Dante. Can I ask you something? Don't take it the wrong way, but..."

"Yeah?"

"It's about Vergil." Oh boy. Here goes. "Dante, are you two close?"

Dante snorted. "If you mean by we get on each other's nerves and all, yeah, we're close like that."

"No no, not like that," Mary asked again. She really hoped- okay, try again. Dante isn't this stupid, right? "Are you two actually close as in- you two 'actually together as a couple'?" She winced when she heard a very loud sound before she ran over to see Dante on the ground, nursing his head from lifting it up. "You okay? Sorry if it-"

"What the hell brought this up!?" Dante sounds shocked, baffled as he looked up at her. "You asking about me and Verge. And- that, what was **that** about?"

"I mean..." Mary sighed, deciding to sit next to him. "You and your twin. Maybe it's just me, or maybe it's Rock who noticed it first. But in the last few months he's been around, you have been... well, you've been tense about **something**. I'm honestly not sure what, but..." She saw the red crystal pendant hanging from his neck and asked, "Do you and Vergil like each other?"

She would have expected him to start denying a few things. Or rather to start sputtering that she's crazy.

But his stunned, lost silence was not one.

So maybe he has no idea about Vergil and his behavior towards him.

"...Dante?" She carefully asked.

"I... I don't know." Dante quietly mumbled, sitting up, hands away from nursing his forehead as he straightens up. "I haven't thought about it. I mean, everything that..." He trailed off and Mary wondered if Dante knew a single damn thing about it. "...I thought just because it's Vergil, he's like that, you know? That..." He paused again and now it's on Mary's nerves. "Are you sure? Because-"

"Okay, you stupid dramatic dumbass, you really can **not** be this dense." Mary's eye twitched, her head hurt from what she just saw and heard. "For about a good four months, I've been keeping an eye on your brother because I thought he would still be the awful piece of shit you kept complaining about in school. But that's probably changed or something like it. I don't know if it's just me, or Rock, or both of us seeing things you don't. But are you aware that when you're here, Vergil is calm and acting like an actual human being instead of his grouchy antisocial self?"

Dante stared at her. "Isn't that how he is?"

"As in-" Mary shoved her frustrations in before she cleared her throat, trying this... again. Okay, different approach. How to make her potentially idiotic friend notice that Vergil is acting more like an over-protective twin, for fuck's sake! "Okay. Dante? Let me ask you a few things. Tell me the truth or else I'll put a few lovely bullets in you that even Rock can't retrieve."

"Oh, really." Dante glared at her. "Where at?"

"Huh, maybe up your ass because I'm getting pissed at your horrible little attitude." She glared at him. "Okay, question one. Does Vergil treat you any different than us? And I mean me, Rock and everyone else but **you**."

Dante paused before he blinks, sitting up straight. "...he still pushes at my buttons at times."

"Uh huh."

"And... he doesn't ask anyone else to fight him."

"Go on." Vergil had fought Dante in more impromptu spars than anyone else. The only times Dante gets to match against her is trying to see who can get the most targets while he spars against Rock in hand-to-hand combat in the rare occasions (because again, Vergil is the one who instigates everything. From fist-fighting to using that katana she doesn't want to go near). And Mary swore Vergil looked **delighted** when Dante agrees to of those hand-to-hand combat.

"And?"

"...what else?"

Mary groaned. "Okay, question two. Have you seen Vergil show any intimacy to anyone else?" Dante's clueless stare made her groan. "Hugging. Hand holding. Kissing. You know, things you would normally do to a crush or on a **date?** "

 _And makes it a habit to hold you with every chance he gets?_ Mary doesn't want to point out that she's spied Vergil's arms around Dante's waist or shoulders. Or held his arm, his hands, or around his head, combed his hair while Dante was asleep. Or glances at him when Dante laughs, talks, fights… with that longing look. She's seen those a few times; Rock has seen them too and they both share their suspicions with each other.

That is definingly the behavior of someone in love with the other. (And honestly? She and Rock can give a shit about it. People have weirder preferences.)

"Ma- wait." There it is. Dante stills, falling strangely silent before he stared at her, something akin to realization on his expression. "...all of those. Are... they're intimate gestures?"

"Oh my **God**." Mary buried her face in her hands. What the **fuck** is wrong with him. "Did- okay, no offenses made to Miss Eva and Sparda, but have they **not** taught you anything about dating or relationships or what people do when they love each other...?"

"They did! Mary, my parents aren't this sheltered to tell me these things!" Dante squawked, mollified. "I mean, they might have told me this because they would think I might find someone I can date and all, but..." He trailed off, now contemplative. "...shit."

"Something wrong?" Mary asked, looking at him worried.

"Yeah." Dante's voice cracked, sounding strange. Silence reigned on them for a couple of minutes before she heard him ask, "...anything thing else you want to ask? Before I. ...can you ask what you wanted to ask?"

"Well... there is one, but I'm wondering what you're going to do first." Mary isn't sure if Dante wanted to know what her last inquiry was. But if he wanted, she could ask...

"I. ...well, I want to think." Her friend mumbled, placing his head on his knees. "But I want to know something from you, if it's okay."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you still think I'm weird?"

Mary blinked, looking at her friend before she laughed, patting his back. "Dante. I can give an absolute shit as long as you don't get depressed or anything like it. And you're one of my best friends that I can never replace. Nobody gets you like me and the same. Well, except for Rock, but that's because we're all weird like that. You're a demigod, Dante, and I still think you're an absolute moron. Why?"

Dante looked at her and she's surprised to notice his face tinged pink in this lighting. That and... he looked embarrassed. "Promise me you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise. Why would I break that?"

"Because..." The mercenary sighed, his body shaking. "Mary. I don't know if it's just me, but if what you asked in that second question is true about intimacy..."

She waited for him.

"...if it's true," Dante croaked, "And I **like** it when Vergil does all of that- what does this mean for me?"

Mary sighed.

-

Dante sat at his desk, head buried in his arms as his mind buzzed with the conversation he just had not too long ago. He's certain there's more questions than answers and that he just had to find out on his own. (It's the way puzzles work and nobody's going to be there to solve it for him. Well, maybe except-)

Mary decided to leave Dante in their new home, saying that she needed to check on her relatives and see how they are. But then she told Dante to make sure he's made the right decision.

_"And what happens here on out, you're still my best friend." She grinned and Dante's heart relieved of its hurtful panging. "You're you. And you're a demigod, right? You're not bound by a lot of things. I'm sure relationships aren't one of them, but... hey, you can do what you want, right? Gods don't like to follow rules. I'm sure you don't either."_

_"Then-"_

_"You're not weird, dumbass. I still want to beat up demon ass with you and there's no way you can handle things here by yourself." Mary laughed. "And I want your help in avenging my mom when Arkham does enact his shitty plan. Whoever you like is up to you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."_

Dante snorted, closing his eyes. _Easier said than done. How am I supposed to do that? Go up to Verge and ask-_

"You're still sitting here."

His eyes snapped open, looking up to see Vergil peering down as he stood next to him. Hands gently brushed against his hair and Mary's words return to Dante, causing his face to heat up. "You should get some rest, Dante. How tired are you?"

"I'm..." _Not okay. I'm confused for so many reasons-_ Dante doesn't respond, looking back down at his arms. The kiss from two years ago returns with the many times after and he wondered if he had just thought it was because this is Vergil who started it. Or maybe because Dante wanted Vergil to kiss him then. Or maybe because-

"Dante?" Vergil quietly asked. He felt a cool hand gently cup his face, facing his worried twin. "Are you all right? You don't look well."

"I..."

A flash of concern flitted through his face and Vergil leaned in, his other hand now in Dante's forehead. "You're warm." He quietly murmured and Dante isn't sure if Vergil is genuine or intentionally riling him like before. "Are you sick? Do you want me to do something about it?"

"No, no I'm... Vergil, stop. I’m fine, but… wait." Dante slowly asked, staring at his twin. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, but I just... well, I want to know something, if that's all right."

"It's fine." Vergil nodded. They are now eye to eye and he hoped Vergil doesn't see how nervous he is. "What is it?"

Dante closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looks straight at him. "I've... been thinking about a few things and I just want to make sure if..." He tried again. God he sincerely wished Mary didn't bring it up. But she did and now Dante's really lost. She told him about a few things and Dante realized it wasn't just those moments she's told him about.

There... he needed answers. He wanted to know if... starting over to Vergil meant something else. If... Dante's indirect slip of the mouth about Vergil being a romantic is being literal.

If they are more than twins.

"Vergil. you do everything that I've starting to notice and... It's... I have to ask you, Verge. Why are you doing all of this?"

* * *

**Present - 2019: Dante's home**

Instead of fuming in rage over the newfound information (because he knew Dante has some personal secrets that he tends not to pry in), Vergil closes the door and breathes to calm himself. He knows ice crystals form in the residence, but he doesn't care. _Dante, why didn't you tell me you were in danger? I could have delayed whatever I would have done just to help you. Yet you refused to tell me... why?_

Does Dante sincerely think Vergil would value this aggravating job over him? Even after the years he's been trying to show the other that it wasn't-

His phone suddenly rings and he barely glances it once- before he sees who dares to call him. He narrows his eyes, responding with, "Father. I am not in the mood to talk to you at this moment unless you know where Dante is."

"And that's what I'm afraid this is about." His father's voice comes through. "Dante called. And I hoped he was jesting, but after telling me about the Qliploth that appeared-"

"Wait. Qliploth?" Vergil stills. He's read the name a few times in the Elysium library, but thought nothing of it at the time. (Nothing dangerous to the humans fazed the Gods. That is something Vergil is furious about- in the past, the Gods would fret and worry about the state of humankind. Now though, only a select rare would worry and Vergil does it just because Dante and his family still lived among them.) "The tree of the Dead?"

"Yes and-" His father's sigh is long, grim. "Vergil. I've told this to your mother. Barely a second to tell your brother. But we need you here before I take action. There is something I have to tell you."

"Only if you-"

"I know where your brother is heading."

Vergil senses something horrible is going to happen. "...where is he heading? Tell **me**." He stops, hearing his voice crack with a surge of worry, feeling his grip on Yamato tighten.

His father doesn't say anything, but he hears another voice chime in. "Vergil... this is your mother. I heard and- I think that it's best if-"

"No." He grounds, voice barely shaking at the very thought.

His mother sighs, also worried. "Vergil-"

"Mother, listen to me." He's had it. He's been holding onto this for a good twenty years and the feeling of Dante endangering himself makes Vergil feel tremendously horrible. "If anything- no, I **refuse** to let Dante go ahead of me. I don't ever want to think of that sickening thought. He is **mine** and if you suggest that I let him do whatever he has to due to his profession, you are wrong."

"Ver-"

An intake of air. "And if you believe that for a single moment I think Dante to be helpless, that is incorrect. I know he is capable. I know how much stronger he has gotten. And I am aware of my mistakes that lead him to this point." _Without me. Dante has grown so much without me and that doesn't stop me from doing everything I want just to be there-!_ He closes his eyes, trying to focus on ebbing away the pain that stabbed his chest because it's painful to know Dante went through more things than him.

"I am aware that... one day, he will not ask for my help. That he already chose this path on his own accord, that he treads on a dangerous path on his own when I wasn't there. But I have a choice to make for myself."

He hears only silence, but he's aware they are listening to him.

"I am going to rescind my title. I finally know **how**. And yes, Father, Mother. The Almighty is aware of my choice. He knew this day would come." There were some protests, but Vergil's mastery over the swords and replicating Yamato made them fall silent. He knew the Gods knew about him and Dante, but they aren't any better. They are like them and Vergil will be more than happy to mention the many affairs they have behind each other’s' backs while he stayed true to his only one.

The matter is now about how to execute it, but that is something Vergil will do on his own. He went down in the Underworld many times to know how to properly do this. "But if you believe for me to standby and watch as **my** Dante do something that could potentially kill him without **my** help- then this mistake is not only for myself to blame for, but for **you**."

It's happened once. Dante on the brink of death, his own sword stabbed through and Vergil refuses to let that image happen again- no, never again. He won't let this happen, he will **never** let Dante die unless he is with him, both united and-

-it has been like this, hasn't it? He says he's there to protect his brother from being harmed or killed, but the more he thinks about it, the more it left him wondering if there is a deeper motivation than this. For years, he's thought about it, and the more he thought about it...

...when he first kissed Dante, it felt **right**. He wanted more, but he wasn't sure if Dante felt the same. Only when Dante allowed him close and Vergil reciprocated that he slowly knew Dante would understand. But then it ceased back to doubts and worries, even in the moments where they argued, yelled, made up, fought, and held each other close. And Vergil knew from so many nights, no, when he first stole his younger's first kiss, his first-

Shit. Years later and he still hopes Dante feels the same about him. Vergil takes a shaky breath. He's not going to say it now, only at the best time will be allow himself to utter those three ridiculous, cliched words. But not now.

"You know **why** I say this."

There is silence again, and he hears his mother quietly murmur, "Vergil... I think your father and I know."

 _But it's Dante who still doesn't._ That part of him says. _He doesn't fully understand it yet, what you're trying to do. For years... but you aren't any different when it comes to showing it either. What is it that is making you still doubt me, Dante?_

"Then..." Vergil feels his back against the door. He hated asking for this. _But I don't have any other choice when I have little to nothing to go on except for a horrible little hint involving the Tree of Death from absurd religious mythology-_ He takes a careful, even breath. "...what am I supposed to **do?** "

_I fear rushing in and stopping Dante will not do a thing._

He hears a heavy sigh from his Father. "I'll only tell you this- if on the condition you will come back so that we can properly plan this. There is a reason for it. And this has to do with a mistake I once made."

"Fi- wait." Did... wait, did he hear that right? A slow, slinking coil of fear unfurls in him. "...you made an error?"

His and Dante's father, the God Sparda, formerly heralded as God of Death, Darkness, Wealth, and now Legendary Dark Knight... made a **mistake?**

Surely this can't be a problem now, right?

But another stretch of silence greets him and now Vergil's fear grips him, a rush of something horrible roiling in his gut. It also stretches out to his fear of what Dante might be up to- oh no.

The attack on Dante in the bar. His disappearance for whatever his new job is right now. Qliploth. The fact there is a **demon** who tried to kill Dante and that the Gods can't do anything about it...

_Please let my conclusion be wrong. Please do **not** justify my fears for this once._

"...Father." Vergil doesn't hear anything except for the voices on the phone. "What... did you do that will make you say this?"

"It. ...years ago. It was years- no, I'm lying to myself now. To you, to Dante, to you, Eva... It was a mistake I made **centuries** ago." His father draws in another breath. "And I fear **he's** found out about Dante and what I have done."

Another stab of silence.

"...and **he** will undo it all out of pure spite."

"Spite?" Vergil hears his mother ask.

"Yes. More than spite- I'm afraid. The Qliploth... is there so he can take that sheer power and control for an army of his followers."

Vergil grips his phone tight, silently and immediately commanding Yamato to his side.

"And?" His mother quietly asks and Vergil realizes she does not sound scared. "Sparda. Do you think that it is his main goal to command the world with demons?"

Another sigh. "No. I'm... no, it's more than that." He hears his father's voice clearer as Yamato gladly slashes a portal to their home- and sees a wary, tired man with a calm woman sitting on the seat next to him. (This is their mother's witch side Dante said he's witnessed several times; Vergil saw it once and he does not want to cross her.)

"Vergil." Their father quietly nods and Vergil hangs up from the call, closing the portal before approaching them. "...I suppose you don't need a seat."

"What did you hide from Mother years ago?" _From me? From my son? ...from my beloved, who is in potential danger from whatever your mistake was?_

Their father sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before he faces them. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you everything. But I wanted to protect all of you... from his wrath. All because I chose this world, all of you, over **him**."

The sickening feeling of fear grasps on Vergil once more, but he hears his Mother ask, "Sparda... for Vergil's sake. Dante yelled at you for this."

 _And knocked some sense in you, I imagine._ Vergil's fury slowly returns but retrains from showing it in the room.

"...yes. It is." For the first time in centuries, the God Sparda looks scared. "I fear his followers has undone my seal to unleash Mundus. And now he is out for payback.”

* * *

**Present: 2019: Formerly Red Grave City, fifteen minutes ago**

"Something still feels off."

All of them stare at Trish, who looks very uneasy. Then Lady asks, "What do you mean, something feels very off?"

"I mean," The blonde demon looks over at the place they're in. "This area is too quiet. Is it just me? Or do you not see that there's a lack of **something** in this area?"

Dante glances over the bare skeleton of a city. He can barely trace senses of natural life and humanity remaining. That, he knew, was a given. But they're right in front of the Qliploth and they're about to enter in via Dante's magic attempt when Trish decides **now** is a good time to vocalize her thoughts. Then he looks up at the tree wondering what she meant- when he realizes something is, in fact, off.

"Hey," He catches Nero's attention, causing the other to look at him. The others as well, but Dante slowly stares up at the tree. "I think she's right. Do you notice something when we entered in? Something that should be here but isn't."

"You mean- ya'll, wait, please speak simple English." Nico groans. "What the hell's missing?"

Trish and Dante stare at each other, but it's his son who breaks the silence.

"Demons." Nero finally says. "There's **no** demons here. It's just us... and a tree." He faces the others, worried. "This is-"

"Odd." Lady finishes, her face morphing to a silently furious glare. "What the hell? What are we doing here, then??"

Dante turns back to the tree, feeling his fire and nature magic weave in together. "Aside burning a horrible demon tree because I can feel it being alive and delighted to sap our blood away if we don't do something to it?" He presses his hand against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. "I'm going to do something stupid, Lady. Be on the lookout, if there's some guard dog on its way here."

"What are you doing!?" Nero is about to tear him away, but Lady out-stretches her arm, knowing well what he's doing. "M-Dante, what are you doing with the-"

"I think you're going get as much as you can before you burn this tree down." Lady glances over to the mercenary. "Aren't you going to drain a good chunk of your magic away for this?"

"Yeah." Dante squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the magic surge in him. "You got the thing I asked you for?"

"What do you think? Yes, I have a vial of that potion you take!" She's worried. Nero's concern is spiking, and so are Trish and Nico. "Dante, I know you're going to do something pretty **stupid-** "

"Let me concentrate!" He nearly shouts, finally materializing the words in his brain before lowly uttering, _"Adspicio.*"_

He then finds himself in the scorching winds of chaos, shattering glasses and decimated buildings- and he smells smoke, ichor, and iron-tinged roots that attack while the demons roar, snatching and killing their prey. Dante looks around, horrified at the sight before him. One step away and he sees the dead people on the ground, life drained as the root sucked their soul, their blood-

-and he swallows, turning to see similar views as people pass through him. Demons too... The city itself is being decimated by a large demonic army and Dante stills, realizing the other part that nagged him.

 _How was this not sensed before?_ He realized nothing was reported on this. No news. Nothing on the outside to indicate this city was being attacked by the unnatural. Yet Red Grave City was a large city- almost a metropolis! It couldn't be covered up by anyone. Not by-

"Kill them all."

Dante stills, hearing someone walk towards him- and pass through him. He turns in an attempt for a better look, but he can't. His figure is translucent, and Dante grits his teeth, fury latching on him as he tries again-

"And of those who hide or ran off?" One of the demons rumble to the clothed figure. "We did as you command, sir; we made sure the city maintains its illusion. But we have some pesky ones who successfully escaped."

_Illusion? What does he mean by-_

"Leave those people be. In the moment they leave the barrier, they won't remember this place. Find those who remain." The humanoid darkly chuckles, lowering his hood. Dante stills, noting the first thing he sees is blood red eyes and platinum blonde hair with a beard.

 _A God!?_ He stares in stunned horror. _Waitasec, only Gods can make illusions like this. They can only have this type of power-_

-and stopped that line of thought when the man spouts dark, inky black wings tainted with oozing ichor. Something circular appears in his chest, barely glowing and Dante's stomach drops with so much dread over how sick this feels.

_Oh **no.**_

"Let the tree grow the fruit. By then, the Island will be ready for the portal to open." The man's smirk appears evil and malicious. "Be ready to retreat in thirty days. Pass this message along to the others."

The demon nods before resuming their attack. Dante grits his teeth and is about to command himself back-

"...Sparda."

 _Huh?_ Dante's eyes widen, staring at the fallen God. _Did- he just say Dad's name?_

"Sparda... oh, my right-hand warrior. How I would love for you to see this, your very home decimated without your knowledge." A vicious cackle escapes the man and Dante's heart drops. "If only you knew how **alive** it feels to be liberated... if only you **joined** me instead of aligning yourself with these disgusting humans. Instead of those Gods who think they know what's best."

_What? Who the **fuck** does he think he is!?_

"If only you knew how **simple** my followers are in chipping away your seal." The man's amusement ceases. "...if only you knew of my return, my dear old friend. Then perhaps I can enjoy in seeing your faith in humanity destroyed just so I can chain you to me once again."

Dante grits his teeth, deciding now is a very good time to go back to the present. He barely hisses out, _"Regre-"_

"But perhaps, Sparda, old friend of mine, I can relish when I witness the death of your son." The man snarls. "Of that whore of a wife and that son you hold so dear to! I've sent one after his life- let me see your next move, Sparda!"

 _This **asshole** sent a demon to kill **me!?**_ Dante's mouth opens before he grits out, " _Regredior!"_

-and finds himself back in the present, to a barren wasteland of a city that could have been saved, and he gasps, finally gathering enough magic to burn through these roots that tainted themselves with innocent lives.

"Dante," He barely hears Lady call out for him. "What did you see?"

 _You. ...oh you don't want to know._ His eyes burn with anger as he grips parts of the white tree, rumbling, _" **Ustulo."**_

"Dante!?" Lady's squawk is ignored as Dante presses on, fueling his magic into the tree.

**_"Utstulo. Pereo-_ ** _Morietur, et non revertetur: **DAEMONIUM MALUM!** "_

He feels his hand scorch with his righteous fury, white flames immediately flash and consume the tree in its blazing spiral. He grips on the white bark that threatens to lash out, trying to fight him, but Dante presses on, silently cursing at the demon that killed his first home. All because he wanted to see his father suffer.

_You fucking son of a bitch, you're going down! I swear you will not go near my Dad, Mom, Vergil, Nero and those I fucking **care for-**_

"DANTE!" He barely hears Trish yell, Nico shouting at them to go to the van as the mercenary feels the tree finally wake. It screeches in painful agony, trying to fight Dante's flames, but the demigod's fury overwhelms the Qliploth. He will burn all of what the tree has: its trees, its roots, and hopefully to that shitty fruit that he hopes never bloomed and fruited. He finally pries off when the fire immediately finds the last root of the Qliploth tree, latches onto it, scorches it and starts to burn through the inside out. And-

"M- Dante!" He jerks away to see Nero grab onto his shoulder, grabbing onto the mercenary before pulling away from the now large tree fire. It jerks Dante away from his outraged state when he sees Nero's panicked stare. "You just- are you all right!?"

"Nero." Dante mumbles, feeling dazed as his emotions slowly drain him and his energy. _Shit, I need to rest._ "Cellphone. Call your Grandmother. ...I need to ask her something."

"Fuck that, we need to get you back in the trailer and **leave** -" Nero seethes, grabbing his waist and arm to hoist him before dragging him away. The smell of scorching earth and fauna slowly wafts in, signaling that the fire did do its job and burn the Qliploth to its buried roots in from where it came from (the Underworld, right? Thank you, Trish.) "Are you okay!? You better not collapse on me now-"

"'m tired, Nero." Dante groans. He grunts when Nero hoists him up again. "I set that damn thing so it won't kill anybody ever again-"

"Yeah. I know." Nero sounds strange when they enter in cool air.

Dante doesn't hear what his son says, but the next thing he feels is another round of motion and a glass vial being shoved to his lips. The sweet pomegranate smell greets him and he feels his fingers wrap around the vial, barely focusing to see Lady glare at him. "Thanks. ...I owe you one."

"Oh, you better." Lady hisses, continuing while Dante downs the drink and feels his energy returning. "Nero has your phone by the way, calling Miss Eva for some reason-"

"He is... okay, good." Dante slowly feels normal again, his magic returning, and he glances just in time to see Trish glance outside before staring back at him. "We might go out a few distances away from here just so we don't get burned-"

"That's the plan!" Nico yells out, steering the wheel and Dante hears Trish softly groan, leaning against Lady. "Hold on tight- I'm gonna get us outta here!"

"Oh for-!!!" Nero's voice gets caught up with a strangled curse before he stumbles forward, seeing Dante look at him before he roughly hands the cellphone over. "I called Grandma, told her what just happened-"

"Good. Thanks, Nero." Dante nods before taking the phone. Then he feels Nero's hands tighten before roughly embracing him and he realized he did it again: drained his life and worrying the crap out of his kid. "...shit. Sorry-"

"No wonder the Old Man hates it when you do shit like this," Nero's voice is muffled. "You **always** do this and make us worried. Don't do it again, **please**."

Dante closes his eyes, a hand patting Nero's back before letting him go. "Thanks. Get in the front seat if you don't want to get into a car accident, kid." He smiles, patting his hair again and this time Nero doesn't flinch. "Crying doesn't look good on you."

"Shut up." Nero's voice is cracking, but he clears it, gesturing to the phone. "Grandma's on the phone. And I told her what you did and where we are."

The mercenary feels his stomach dropping a bit, but places the phone to his ear as Nero moves back to the front. Lady stares at him, wanting to hear so Dante places it on speaker so everyone can hear. "Mom?"

"Dante!" His mother's voice comes through. "Nero told me- you actually burned a Qliploth tree?"

"Yeah." The memories of what he saw from the past slowly return and Dante feels embers of his anger return, but he holds it in. "Mom. Is Dad there? I need to ask him something."

"He is, but where are you??"

"Red Grave City." He feels his throat tighten when he says it, hearing the screams of the people killed by the roots and demons that rampaged the city. "We're just leaving there and- where's Dad? I have to ask him something because this guy I saw with that vision spell **knows** him. He raised the tree and caused so many people to **die** -"

"Whoa, whoa wait a sec WHAT!?" Lady shouts, straightening up as Trish stares at him in shock. "A human actually raised that shitty looking tree!?"

Dante falls silent, gripping on his phone tight without response before hearing another voice join his mother.

"Dante, did you just say-"

"I'm not going to repeat this twice, Dad." The mercenary feels his voice shake with restraining anger. "But let me say what I saw: a former deity summoned this demon tree and he said he wanted it to burn and kill everyone in Red Grave. And it's a guy who knew **you** since he said he wanted to make sure you know it." He takes a deep breath, "And he wanted to kill **Mom** and **me.** Both of us. I don't know why he didn't say you or Vergil, but he sent someone to kill me."

Yeah, there went **that** bombshell.

But the silence he hears from the other side feels worse than the one in the car. The trailer halts in the middle of its drive, its inhabitants falling dead silent, eyes all on the mercenary, but Dante is still looking at the phone, wanting **something** to happen.

Then his father solemnly asks, "Dante. What else did you see and hear?"

"It's... god, I don't want to say what I saw." Dante replies, "But I heard him call you an 'old friend'. 'Right-hand warrior'- do **any** of these sound familiar to you?"

"They... yes." His father hisses. "Dante. I know you are not the type to sit back and wait for me to explain, but I understand you have connections-"

"Dad. **Get to the point.** " Dante seethes, his anger appearing again. "I don't like skipping the subject and if I have to, I'll ask Morrison to call around based on what I saw. If you have **anything** to tell me that would involve where I should go next, now is a **very** good time to tell me. Otherwise- sorry about this, Mom- I will be more than **happy** to punch you for hiding so much crap from us! From me, from Vergil, and from everyone I know you’re trying to protect, but tell us whatever it is you’re so scared of!"

"Dante!" His mother exclaims with horror.

"Eva, don't. Dante... has a point. I should have... oh I had a feeling this mistake will come back to haunt me." He hears his father sharply sigh. "Go to Mallet Island. And you will hear about a man named Mundus. He has other names, but this one is the most common."

"Mundus?" Why does this name sound familiar? But it’s a good place to start, at least. He sees Lady about to stand up and ask, but a pale looking Trish shakes her head, hand tightening around her arm.

“…the name of the one who possibly caused this.” Sparda’s voice comes out quiet. “He is the only one who called me his ‘right-hand warrior’.”

That explains… a few things.

"...I think I can figure it out from here, Dad. I'll take care of it." Before hearing anything else his parents are going to say, Dante hangs up, now redirecting his focus on the blonde demon. "Trish. You know that guy, do you?"

"Yes." Trish thins her lips. "And earlier- I said something felt very off before you burned the tree. It wasn't just the demons that weren't there since we didn't find any- your son's right. But that's not what I feared the most."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The fruit." Trish says. "The **fruit** is not there in the tree anymore. Dante... I think Mundus took the fruit."

Nero chokes on a furious gasp, Lady stares at her in abject horror. _And now we're heading to the very place he might be in._ The mercenary's blood drains from his face, slowly piecing some pieces together. _And I'm heading right into it, aren't I?_

"...well, shit, that's a bad thing. Looks like I gotta call in Uncle Rock just to update him so that nobody else **dies**." Nico's voice floats in and they all stare at her. She's the only one who looks calm in all of this. _Just like Rock… guess his help would be a good thing too._ "Guess this means you gotta do the save the world shit again, don't ya?"

Dante groans, burying his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let's... be honest about this, I looked up how the witches in Bayonetta do their spells. But what in the ever loving heck, I can't even write in the language (it's Enochian, btw, for those curious about what I attempted and failed at). So I just used Google translate- English to Latin- and found the more obscure words to use as spells. I apologize for any horrible errors that show up, so if anyone you know writes in Enochian, I will appreciate it if you can help me out here because I suck at writing spells.
> 
> ...but seriously, Bayonetta, that's one of the weirder languages I've heard...
> 
> Adspicio = look  
> Regredior = return, exit  
> Ustulo = To burn  
> Pereo = Die, wither away, disappear  
> Morietur, et non revertetur = Die and never return  
> Daemon malum = evil demon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, enjoy this chapter, people.

**Present- 2019: Sparda household. 12:02 PM**

Eva looks over her cabinet, making sure she has the correct items on her. She subconsciously twists the bracelet in her left wrist, re-looking everything before she closes the glass case. Then she closes her eyes, attempting to ebb away whatever stress developed in her head.

She had hoped for a calm, peaceful day before she and Sparda decide to visit their sons and enjoy a long week with their family.

But no, it turns out like this: After her coffee, she gets a call from Dante and Sparda answered- to only hear her grandson Nero babble in panic, saying Dante has worn himself out burning the Qliploth tree- and then she took the phone, seeing the stunned, horrified look Sparda sported. Then Dante recovered before yelling at Sparda- and then Vergil calls about a much different issue that has a relation to the now destroyed Red Grave City...

...and then Sparda told them all about Mundus.

Eva is honestly not surprised.

If one was to ask why, she will just smile and not say anything, leaving said person to wonder how would she know. But really, it was because she wants to know about the God Sparda. Not just the Sparda who came to her as a human, garbed in heavy robes and armory that she swore would fit a warrior of his type. But the deity Sparda- the God who has been forced to reign over death, darkness, and wealth. The history this God held- it was a heavy one. But she suspected that it had to do with the previous holder of the title.

The last one was easy. The first was a mild surprise, but she didn't care. But the second...

...well, she can handle darkness. Much like how she handled this man when they first met.

(And she sees the way Dante scowls about his brother and Eva gives Dante advice on how to deal with Vergil's pride because it is too obvious Sparda was once a cocky, arrogant God who shys away from others except her. Eva, on the other hand, just wanted to get a job done.)

_"I once defeated someone who stole that title from a fellow mentor." A younger Sparda glanced to twenty year old Eva as she looks through a spellbook. "Does it not bother you who you're consorting with?"_

_"To be honest, **you** should be the one worried." _

_"How so?"_

_"To start off, you approached me, not the other way around." The young witch rolled her eyes. "God or not, I will be more than **delighted** to kick your ass should you decide now is a brilliant time to cross me."_

_"Oh?" Sparda's chuckles were filled with mirth, trembling with humor. "Do you mean now, lovely Eva?"_

_"We're on a job, you arrogant lug." Eva finds the spell and quickly memorizes it before placing the book away. "And no, I am not consorting with you, I'm just being a polite witch and asking for assistance and you just so happen to be there. Again, you moronic deity, do not cross me."_

_The glinting, interesting look on the God's face made her slightly worried. (Oh well. Raphael will just laugh his ass off, that bloody angel. Her friendly demon Lilithe can tell her she's an idiot for even deciding to talk back to him and Eva will never hear the end of it from the others since she is known to be reckless. Ah, well, she did warn Sparda...)_

_"Fascinating..." And she stares back at him when he looms over her, arms pinning her. A very vicious smirk appears and Eva tries not to laugh. Was that supposed to scare her? Or intimidate her? She's dealt with far worse. "And should I cross you, dear Eva, what would you recommend for me to do?"_

_"Oh? You actually **want** my advice?"_

_"I am a man who yearns to learn."_

_"And I, a woman with common sense. Run as far as you can, O God of Idiocy," Eva's lips twitch to a sharp grin and her magic surges to prove her point. He arches an eyebrow, his magic too filled with traces of amusement and surprise. "I am not known to be gentle. Looks, Sparda, can be **very** deceptive."_

_"That, I'm aware about." And the God murmurs too close to her own comfort, "I'm very interested to know the woman in front of me bantering as if nothing will happen. But believe me in this time, Eva, I **am** very much interested in you-"_

_A punch to the elbow and Sparda chokes out as Eva sighs, face flushed and glaring at him. "Save the flirt talk, I know how you act around others. Try to impress me first **before** you do this, you blustering deity."_

In a way, they have kept up this song, danced around with each other until Sparda finally blurted out his feelings with such embarrassment. The God, man or not, is also known to be a bumbling talker when it comes to his feelings. His communication is horrendous and Eva can't help but laugh with pity when Sparda tries (and fails) to get out of anything involve social activity.

But years spent with each other made Eva slowly realize who the three Spardas are: the God Sparda, her husband Sparda, and the father Sparda. And she comes to realize there are some things he won't tell her, but Eva finds out somehow. Her contracted summons- deity, demon, angels- were the closest thing to her family. They know things they suspect she might not approve of, but Eva knows Sparda wants her safe for reasons. It is also bold of Sparda to be completely dedicated to her, even with the chances of other goddesses attempting to seduce him (to only make them realize the God smites them at the moment they mention the mere idea of leaving his Eva).

Back to subject, and speaking of a certain dumbass...

"Sparda." She says, not even turning around to feel his magic approach her. "I hope you aren't here to talk me out of my decision."

She hears a heavy sigh before feeling warm hands on her hips. Of course he was going to talk her out of coming with him and Vergil, but he also knows she's stubborn. "Eva... you know how I feel about this."

"And you know how I feel about it too." She huffs, silently aware of how protective Sparda is getting. "I am not going to be helpless about this either."

"I know." Sparda mumbles, leaning his head to hers. He looks worried, she notes, his face says it all. "But it wouldn't hurt if you just-"

"Standing away is not an option for me either, you lug." Eva gently pinches his arm and he flatly stares at her. "I'm aware of the dangers and you know I have done this before." She turns her head to face him. "Dante and I faced far worse than what you both have been through, so what are you so worried about?"

_Saving Mary from certain death before seeing Dante in that line... and so many more in the past I have seen from fellow wiccan and live to tell the tale._

"It's..." He trails off. "Do you recall the first time you were called after we married? The time you had to handle Fenrir."

"Ah... yes, and you were incredibly insistent on coming with me, despite my complaints." She murmurs, "Were you aware at all of how annoyed I was when you stated, 'I'll be your sword' to only wind up being a over-bearing bodyguard? Up until I had approached and asked the wolf to cease his actions and not fight anyone in fear of unleashing hell on this realm?"

Sparda stiffens, but his face burns, indicating he wasn't at all aware until now.

"And that happened in several other times until I got pregnant." Eva continues, leaning against her husband. "I remembered you went back on the very day I told you I held children... and you didn't come back until a week later, bearing so many gifts that made me wonder if this is your apology for the arguments we had." She looks up to him. "Do you remember, Sparda, that you used to tell me everything about your long life as a God?"

"I... yes. I know what you are about to ask." Sparda's breath is long. His embrace on her tightens a bit. "And... I had reasons for not saying anything about Mundus. They are... they are horrible excuses." He looks at her, silently asking for her apology. "I thought it was all settled, that nobody would try to rebel or break a treaty pact in the Underworld."

Eva's stare doesn't break. Instead, she keeps a steady eye on him, wanting to know of his thoughts.

"But I just wanted you and my sons to be safe." Sparda tightens his jaw. "All of you- and I thought humanity would have their faith in the Gods to do something about it. So I thought..."

"...but that's no longer the case, is it?" Eva quietly asks. "Now that some demons have undone your seal on Mundus. You know this day might happen; it was a matter of when."

Sparda nods, closing his eyes. His monocle is not on his right eye, she finally realizes. She cups his face with her hand and he clutches onto it. "And now... Eva... I'm not proud to admit this."

"But?"

"But-" Sparda opens his eyes and fear is written over them. "I'm frightened. What do I do to undo all of this? About Mundus... you know what he wants. He will not rest until he ends your life and has me broken. When he sees my sons defeated at my feet, you bloodied and tortured- enslaving all of humankind and destroying Elysium-" He gasps. "Eva... darling, out of everything I fear, I don't want to **lose you**. You're my life, my joy and... my very own light. Even though you are a witch, you are the dearest thing to me. I will defeat Death just to get your soul back if I have to. For my sons- I know they can defend themselves. But if all of you are done... I will do **anything** for all of you to live."

The witch sighs. Her lips twitch to a small smile, fond and exasperated. "Oh dear. Sparda, are you well aware how selfish you just sound?"

"I know." The God groans. "Do not remind me. Vergil has that trait from me and I am embarrassed about it."

 _Among other traits Dante has told me in regards to your heir._ "Oh, I'm aware..." She sees his face red with this realization, and she chuckles. "But you do realize that if Mundus wants to get everything, he will be forced to content with me. And you know how much of a stubborn woman I am. I am going to finally meet this nemesis of yours and tell him once and for all to fuck off from this realm." She laughs when his face stares at her for the explicit. "Dante did recieve his stubbornness from someone between both of us."

"As I can see."

"And if you are aware, our sons will not die. I hope you recall that." Eva smiles when Sparda looks to her with mild surprise. "The ambrosia you disguised as a gift, dear, has also affected them somehow. That, I know, will dilute as the bloodline continues. But as for your deity blood, that will not be diluted."

Sparda closes his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Then... Eva. Will you allow this foolish, selfish warrior to fight with you once again?"

"Yes, you idiot." She hums, leaning her head against his. "I will be honored to have you fight by my side. But first..."

The God's content changes to a reluctant groan. "...let me guess. I have to talk to Vergil."

"We **both** have to, dear." Eva pats his shoulders. "There is no other option."

"Right." And Sparda smiles back, kissing her palm. "He is your son too."

-

"Your call can not be-"

Vergil tries so hard not to crush his phone, but he instead sighs, placing his head against the heated surface of his phone. He breathes in and out, deep as he could, but he opens his eyes, seeing the floor of the room and he looks up at the ceiling. He knows the room is frigid with his silent anger, but he can not help it. Dante is-

Could- no, he **will be-**

A ping can be heard and Vergil looks at his phone- and his eyes widen to see who it's from.

Dante  
  
**Dante:** What's with the thirty-something spamming calls, you idiot?!?  
  


Vergil quietly snorts, relief flooding him as he reads it. _Alive. ...at least, for once, brother mine, I am not going to murder you for calling me such this time._ The room feeling much warmer with his now calmed nerves, he decides to text back.

**Vergil:** Dante. I wanted to see how you are faring.  
**Dante:** ...that's it?  
  


Oh, it is more than just that.

**Vergil:** And how is it that when I am back at our parents' home  
**Vergil:** The very first thing Father tells me is that you are away from our establishment  
**Vergil:** And you have to deal with a more asinine, difficult ordeal than what I originally thought you were going to do?  
  


_Without my help, even though I told you every time I will come if you need me?_ One that Vergil silently knows involves their former home in Red Grave City, a very demonic, life-sucking tree, and a fallen deity their Father has dreaded the return of. _And that something else has decided to overtake your mind?_

**Dante:** Ah  
**Dante:** Shit. You found out?  
  


"Of course I have, dear brother. Why else would I be asking you this?" Vergil mutters, eyes narrowing to see the time. "It's also past noon..."

**Vergil:** Are you able to talk?  
**Dante:** Uh  
**Dante:** I would  
**Dante:** But uh  
**Dante:** Let me guess. Is the reception terrible?  
  


Because there would be no way in any realms would this be possible. If he can text his twin like this, then of course there is signal wherever they are.

Dante can lie about his emotions in person to anyone else, but only Vergil knows when his little brother pushes away from the subject. For years, Dante has managed to perfect this to others- to lie when needed. He would often bring this reason up and Vergil suspects Dante has been hiding his phone and still wonders why would Dante push away his problems and doubts and not talk to him about it.

Not today. ~~Not anymore.~~

**Dante:** Uhhh  
**Dante:**...  
**Dante:** Well shit  
**Dante:** You're not buying it, aren't you?  
**Vergil:** I'm calling you now.  
  


A swift flick and pressing on one of the select few numbers he has (not that he would even try getting others- Dante's is the one he calls the most often), he waits for the ring and this time, he hears Dante's defeated, stifled sound from the other line.

"...I thought I'd have more time before you called." Dante groans, "And I know you have... lots of questions, but the others are here with me. And I don't want you to- well, use Yamato to find me. Not yet."

"I was about to do such thing." He was. Vergil can be the patient sort, but it's slim when it came to Dante's safety. "Had it not been for our parents telling me otherwise."

"Good. 'Cause-"

"They will be coming with me when I join you much later." Vergil's eyes narrow, still glancing at the ceiling above as he clutches on his necklace. He hears Dante choke on a baffled exclamation, but Vergil continues, "Father has mentioned to you, in some way, that he once knew the fallen God Mundus. If he knows where he is, then there is a chance that he is the true target, not you. That he is aware about us and of Mother."

He hears a soft hiss and Dante's sigh returns heavy. "...I was really hoping for you not to get involved-"

"Even more so," Vergil can feel his magic darken with anger and silent fury, "When I have heard those miscreants in Elysium say something about a demon, from the domain I just so happen to be in charge of, trying his hand to **assassinate** you?"

That caused the other to grow silent. Then he hears Dante's low curse under his breath. "Shit. How-"

"If you want to say you didn't want me to know, then you are badly mistaken." The demigod growls, his fear mixing in with his magic. "You have been the target of many demons and those jealous of you in the past. For whatever reason you refuse to let me do what I **want** to do-"

"You have your own responsibilities and you and I know I can't just go and ask for your help!" Dante finally blurts out. "Vergil- I can't just suddenly call you in middle of whatever thing you're in and ask for you to come just because. Even when I was fine fighting on my own-"

"You nearly died **once**." Vergil snarls, gripping his phone. "I am not going to relive it for a second time- nor do I ever plan to!"

_-a sword impaled through Dante's chest and his blood seeped out from the other end of Rebellion. Dante's eyes slowly dimmed of life as his pale, bloodied hand tried to reach out to grab ahold of the sword's handle-_

"...this is a horrible time to bring it up, but Vergil-"

- _Vergil's fear and anger overwhelmed him as he sprinted over, taking the other in his arms as the warmth ebbed away from the other-_

"I am aware of your words, but I **know**." He tries not make himself sound desperate, but he is. _If I lose you-_ "Father just informed me of what this Mundus is capable of. And Mother mentioned that our son is with you." He grips his free hand tight. "And you know... the type of person I am when it comes to you."

_-a weak, fragile smile appeared and Vergil gripped the sword's handle before he-_

_"You will **not die,** brother mine- don't you **dare say anything-** "_

Dante falls silent to this.

"I am fully aware you are conflicted about something based on these messages." Vergil starts before his little brother dares to speak. "And from what I know about you prior, you don't talk about most of your problems, even if I kept asking."

"Ver-"

"But for once, I would like it if you would just say **something** about it." The demigod is frustrated. He wants his younger twin to be open and at least tell him something of a hint that can help him understand. "If... little brother, how is it that in the years we know each other now, you still shut me off in some parts of your life?"

"Verge." Dante's voice gets quiet and gentle- and Vergil stills for a minute. "...I..."

A silent pause stills between the two.

"...is something wrong, Dante?" Vergil quietly asks back, his heart thumping in his chest. He can hear the blood roaring in his ears. _Please tell me. I worry for you still._

Another silence. Then-

"...ugh, I don't... look, I forgot. Forget it."

For some reason, this makes Vergil irritated that the cycle is continuing. The younger hides so many things that he refuses to say in front of him that it frustrates Vergil to no end. In the past, Dante would just brush them off and pretend nothing has happened. But the elder would always find Dante drinking his problems away, a very tortured look on his face and Vergil wants to destroy the many alcohol bottles that used to litter their home. (He still does. Even if Dante has allowed most of those bottles to migrate to the DMC bar, there are one or two bottles in the side of the kitchen that Vergil spies on the counter.)

Instead of saying this, Vergil takes a deep breath. "Dante, you-"

"-but I know you're coming here with Mom and Dad. ...that's going to be interesting, that Dad's coming to see this shithead that sucked up Red Grave City. Well, that's going to show Nero **something**." His younger twin's voice sounds worried, coated with false amusement. "How did Mom take it?"

 _He's changing the focus._ Vergil's eyes open. _For the fact that he is still unwilling to be open to me... this is starting to become a problem._

"Avoiding the subject then..." The elder hears Dante begin his protest, but Vergil continues, "You are aware that after this entire mess, I will make you reveal what has been gnawing at you for years." He hears the other stop talking at this. "You don't think on the months and years I came back to be with you, I wouldn't notice the way you've been behaving?"

"Vergil-"

"I have said this many times to you, and I will say it again: I **trust** you, Dante."

_There is a reason I am more open to you than any other. You are more to be than you understand, do you know that? I care for you, I worry for you, I wonder if you know how much I feel for you-_

The twinge in his chest returns and Vergil grips his shirt, wondering if this is normal for him to feel this. Every time he sees Dante's upset or concerned expressions or hears his voice sounding indifferent or sad, he gets reminded of his past self and how much he used to value books, knowledge, thirst for power over Dante. And the rifts that came after- that also played a part in their relationship as of now-

-is this trust? No... It has to be more than trust.

Trusting Nero is knowing his child can handle himself and others surrounding him. Trusting Lady and Rock to look after Dante is knowing these people are capable to prevent Dante from falling to his depression. Trusting Trish to... well, how can he trust her? She sticks around with them for her own amusement and Dante surely trusts her. Vergil, on the other hand, has some issues with her and he would rather not like to say it out loud.

...but from him to Dante...

_How I feel toward him... this is more than trust. It is something I can only say with... for years, I've been saying it with my actions. But has he still not perceived it?_

Dante falls silent. Then Vergil hears Dante softly ask, "Why? Why... do you keep saying that to me every single time to me?"

"Because I know you, brother mine. I never shatter what I promised you, nor will I ever." _And I mean every word that night... when I said that I will do anything to be by your side._

"Fuck. I forget that you're just as persistent as I am at certain things." Dante groans. "Maybe one of these days, I'll try to find out why you keep coming back to see me at the bar every- no, most night when you should be back at Elysium like Dad used to do with Mom."

 _For many reasons, little brother._ Vergil doesn't want to say these reasons yet. They are ridiculously petty and selfish (as Lady and Rock told him many times before, despite their amusement at his growing irritation for their constant presence). But with every visit, being near Dante was worth every visit and reason he has. Instead of saying all of this- Vergil just smirks. "You will never rid of me, little brother. Have you forgotten that we are both intertwined?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're both twins. Dumbass. I already know." Dante murmurs and Vergil closes his eyes, recalling this from a conversation on the night Vergil decided to find a way to break fof the pact once and for all. "It's... well, I already know."

_That we both are more than twins? That for the reasons I do this..._

"...guess I'll see you there. I think. I don't know how it'll take us to get there to... Dad said near Mallet Island, so we'll get there." He hears a soft, nervous chuckle. "Just try to play nice when you see the others, okay? I can't have any more problems to deal with today."

Vergil sighs, feeling a small tilt twitch his lips, but he feels very disappointed that he got nothing else from it. "...be safe. I don't want you hurt, brother mine."

"Ha ha. Cute. Like the others will let that happen to me again. You know that, Verge." But there's a grace of fond in Dante's voice as he hangs up first.

The elder looks at the phone again and he sighs, feeling like he got somewhere yet nowhere at the same time. His twin, still the stubborn one, hiding his pain away from those he should tell it to...

"I need to say it to him, don't I? Those words..." Vergil hangs his head. "...the very ones I thought would be clear in a different way... I wonder, then, would it help?"

_...but I'm afraid to say it because I fear he would be try to be apart from me once more..._

* * *

**Past- 1995, August**

The silence between the two hung heavy for the next few hours.

Dante wasn't sure what to think of right now except-

"Vergil. you do everything that I've starting to notice and... It's... I have to ask you, Verge. Why are you doing all of this?"

"...do you have to ask? Again?"

"Ver-"

"I wonder... do **you** see it? Why I do these things for you, little brother? Do you yet understand my actions to you are..."

"...are what, V?" He not even sure how- shit, Mary really did mess his thinking up back there! Here he thought Vergil did it just because he wanted to-

...to...

... _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck I'm so lost..._

Whatever frustrations Dante wore on his face seemed to have rubbed off on Vergil too. "...I... you.... Let me- do you **not** know at-" A sigh of frustration. "-brother, why do you ask?"

"It's-" Dante swore for a minute he saw Vergil stare at him with an annoyed stare and the younger's tongue feels heavy. "-nothing. It's. Forget it."

"Forget it?" Vergil repeated, his stare not flinching.

"Forget I asked." Dante repeated back, feeling a flare of annoyance as he walked past the other and to the front door, grabbing his jacket and not caring if the coat hanger tilted or if Vergil caught it. "I'm going out."

"Out where?" There's a slow, demanding question he's never heard from Vergil before, but Dante rolled his eyes.

"Not far." The younger called out, stepping out to feel the warm air greet him. "I need some fresh air."

He deliberately pretended not to hear Vergil call out for him as he shut the door behind him, walking out in an attempt to clear his mind.

-

It seemed as if an hour ran though when Dante returned to his home.

He did manage to get a long walk in, but it... barely helped clear out his mind.

And when he got back, he noticed that Vergil was sitting on his chair at the desk he was occupying, eyes closed, a book over his chest and Dante closed his eyes, feeling the tension creep back in.

_Crap. I can't do anything except just try to be quiet..._

He quietly crept up the stairs, not seeing the other's eyes slowly open when he felt the other's presence return. He made his way to the 'storage room'- there are some boxes here and there, but it's in a better shape than its previous one: there's some room for a futon to be rolled out along with some bookshelves.

And it's silent. ...at least he could try to clear his head more if he's a bit farther away from his twin. He leaned against the boxes to get comfortable, seeing the sun set from the window. Not feeling up for any food nor having some motivation to go anywhere for the night, Dante wondered if it's because that heavy feeling still sat in him, slow-building regret built in him since Vergil returned from Elysium (that's the place? Huh, that... sounded like a letdown).

He definitely did not hear the door open and footsteps quietly made their way to the room and stop in front of him, followed the other's gaze to the view from the window. A rustle caught Dante's attention-

-to which he barely registered when Vergil grabbed him by the jacket, hauled him up, and he's face to face to his silently seething twin.

Shit.

Dante paled a bit, feeling the other's frigid aura slowly overtake the room.

"You came back after your trek and didn't even bother to let me know?" Vergil was the first to ask, his voice low and even. His hands that are around Dante's jacket, on the other hand, tightened.

"What? You thought I decided to have fun at the bar or something?" Dante was about to say something else, but he stilled when the hands that balled his jacket tightens. "Verge-"

"Your words from earlier- you **dare** to ask me why?"

"I really don't know!" Dante hissed, his anger slowly returning to him in waves. "I feel like at times I do understand what you're doing, but then there are moments when I just wonder- you're **confusing** me."

Vergil narrowed his eyes, his glare boring to Dante's. "...explain."

Dante swallowed the fury building in him. Mary's words echoed in his mind, a reminder of what he was bothered and confused about. "It's just you do so many things that make me wonder if you do mean it- as if you're genuine- and I don't mean it in a horrible way, it's just- OW! Verge! What the-"

"If- I am being **genuine** in my actions?" He heard something dark rumble in his twin's voice before Dante managed to scramble to his feet, finally coming face to face with him. He doesn't get the chance to run off though when Vergil pinned him to the wall, his eyes blazed with furiously riled emotions.

"Yeah." Dante glared back. He can kick his brother off, but he's more inclined to get this heavy weight off him. "Whatever you've been doing for the past few months since you've been here- fuck, I don't know, it's just making me so lost and I have to really wonder if it's because you are serious or if you're messing with me-"

"I told you once before why I do my ways," Vergil's eyes narrowed, very much close to Dante and feeling the other's voice tremor, a fierce, angry emotion crossed though the elder's eyes. "Yet you seem to forget it so many times, I have to wonder."

"And what the hell would that be?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed. He's very close and Dante wanted to shove him far away just to give him space to think, to try and adjust to- shit, Dante just wants to do something to unleash his tumultuous feelings away. "I **trust** you. Otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" Dante angrily asked, his hands winded around the other in an attempt to pry him off. "You'd probably stab me with your swords? Or fight? Or **what** , Vergil!? I'm getting pretty damn tired of your roundabout words and all of- your complicated wordplay that I have heard from you before- you **trust** me!? Why the hell would you say that when I honestly have no idea what the fuck goes on in that head of yours!? How come you keep doing these intimate things to me that you never do to anyone else- Vergil, either give it to me straight or else!"

For once, Dante felt his anger waver, syncing with something else he can feel thumping madly in his ears.

But Vergil- he-

"Or else, what, Dante?" The elder snarled. "You'll ignore me again?"

Dante opened his mouth to say no, but instead, he glared at the other, silently defying him in not answering him.

The air between them is very tense; he could just fight him, but that's not going to do anything for them at all.

Vergil seethed, "...no response about that either?"

"What do you think?" Dante spat back, feeling a bit spiteful. "You did it to me before!"

"Only out of my pride!"

"It still hurts when I think about it-!" That caused the other's eyes to widen a bit before feeling the grip tighten.

 _-fuck,_ Dante also realized- _Vergil's close again-_

"I **know**." His twin grinded out. "You don't think I feel horrible for it, even when I think about my actions to you?"

"So why-"

"Let me be clear about something. To others- deities or humans- to those who have interest in me," Vergil coarsely growled. "I would never do **this**."

And with the last part emphasized, he crushed his lips against the others, hands gripped Dante's jacket as he pulled him close.

Something in him either snapped or broke when he did that. Whatever it did... it felt better when the other did that- and-

Dante gasped, trying to break off and get some air to at least breathe, but Vergil took it as a moment to slip his tongue in and the younger groaned. His hands laxed in their grip to get Vergil off, and instead, Dante tried to grab onto the other's sleeves to finally steady himself. A second into the deep press and the younger felt his lungs burn, screaming for air. He made a warning sound, to which Vergil finally- _Finally, you suffocating asshole-_ gets the hint and they both pried off, close to feel their heavy breathing of the cool air.

The silence between them roared, but Vergil made no attempt to move. Nor did Dante.

Then- Dante swallowed and Vergil's eyes look down to his neck, then back to his eyes.

"...Fucking hell, Vergil. You..."

"Convinced yet?" Vergil huffed.

"No." Dante mumbled, tugging on the other's coat to yank him for another deep kiss and Vergil gladly reciprocated. Hands off his shirt and this time, his hands wind around Dante's waist as the younger's arms wrapped around Vergil's shoulders. He softly moaned when Vergil deepened the kiss to taste him, no warning needed, and Dante **loved** it.

" _Fuck_." He breathed when they part, a thin thread of saliva broken from the tip of his tongue- and when Vergil kisses him again, his gasp accentuated the intense burn that flared in him. "Nnmph- Shit. Vergil..."

"I never get tired of you." Vergil murmured. The younger groaned, his arms tightening on the other again. "Everything about you- Your own self, your voice..."

"I thought you hated it." _Still? There are times when you tell me that I'm the worst-_

The elder's chuckle is soft, haughty. "Childish insults... things of mere teasing that have no weight to it."

Dante's mouth slightly parted, surprised before he grumbled, "That... really fooled me well, Verge."

"I know. But when I do recall... hindsight does wonders, brother. It returns to haunt me when I hurt you so. Even now-" Vergil leaves his lips kiss-blushed, he trails to the jaw before gently biting his earlobe and Dante moans, shivering as he arches his back. "My desire for knowledge is strong, but my longing for you is deeper." Hands pressed and wound around tight, a soft low shudder escaping the elder when he slowly rolled his hips and grinds the other. He wanted to chuckle at the way Vergil reacted, but Dante felt something else from it. He gasped, but Vergil's hands held him closer. " _Dante_..."

Dante slightly paled, not sure if he did something good or... uh, shit. He can- it's hormones, he can always blame it on his hormone-riddled head. "Sorry-"

"Don't be." And Dante groaned, feeling that same sharp stab stir between his legs, especially when Vergil grinded against him. " _Brother_. Unless you want to ruin whatever dignity remains in here, I would like to take this up to your room."

"You mean the one you keep sleeping in?" Dante's laugh was breathless, somber. Vergil would get the better things between both of them. (It's very recent that Dante got better things and he's not sure how to feel about it.) "It might as well be yours-"

"No. It's **ours.** " Vergil fiercely murmured and Dante's eyes widen at the immediate rebuttal.

"Why do you say that as if it's an offense to you?"

Vergil's face sobered a bit, pressing his forehead against Dante's. "You know why."

_Because... you're the older one? That you're more entitled to have the first room to yourself?? You asked for it when we were seven, you dipshit. Did you **not** forget that?_

"Because I was a dumbass and wrote my name over your books." He heard himself say and Vergil softly scoffed, his lips twitched to a upward tilt. "And you were upset. You like the silence and wanted to finish reading books- while I kept making a ton of noise, remember that? You called me a spoiled brat."

The older murmured soft, yet haughty. "I recall that very well... But I also know of the many times we spent together when we shared the same room."

Dante stared at him, before he sighed. "There's no way even if I asked-"

"I did enjoy the room to myself for a while, but then the silence became suffocating." He nuzzled and gently nipped the skin the meat between his neck and shoulders and Dante bit back a soft moan. "I rather enjoyed your ruckus- intentional or not."

"And the name writing?" Dante choked on a laugh when he felt the teeth bite down where he was nipping. "Okay, maybe not!"

"That, brother, warrants a payback of my equal doing." Vergil growled. "The doors are locked. And the others-"

"Gone for the night." Dante paused, recalling quickly about the others' plans. And their parents are not coming in for the next few days... he thinks. "...a few nights, I think."

" _Good_." Vergil's hands steadied Dante's hips, dilated eyes intensely staring at him. "Then to **our** room?"

"No shit, Verge." Dante's chuckle escaped him and he even heard Vergil's soft laugh. "I'm not even going to have my first time in a storage area."

"Neither will I." His older twin smirked, taking the other by the hand as they sprinted out of the spare and into Dante's room- to which Dante saw the futon and the bed before them- and gets turned around to feel Vergil's lips crush against his in the same, deepening kiss as he gave not too long ago. "Don't you ever leave my side."

"Why would I?" Dante barely felt cool air hit his lungs. "You hog the bed."

"Only because it smells of you."

His face felt very hot all of the sudden as he stared at his twin. Then he softly chuckled, his hands up to thread against the older's hair and Vergil leaned in again, humming contently. "I'm not going to lie when I say I have one of your shirts and I wear it on the days I'm alone. Not in the way you're thinking, you horny idiot. I might dirty it because I **know** I'll have to pay for the cleaning and a new one."

Vergil chuckled, eyes narrowed before pressing a deep kiss again. "For once, I do not mind if you wear it. If in return I take one of yours."

"What? Man, I better get a new-"

"I said this to you as well," Vergil finished, "I **want** to spoil you. If anyone else gets the idea to try and buy you away, they will pay dearly for it."

Dante letted out a mix between a laugh and groan. _Oh geez... is this how Mom felt with Dad when they were young?_ "Your inner douchebag deity is showing, Verge. I don't know if I like it."

"You'll get used to it. Much like how I enjoy this fighting side of yours." Vergil hummed- before hissing out a low snarl when Dante gently brushed the edge of his pants. "Dante..."

"Hm?" Dante's smile grew- and laughed when he felt hands roughly tug at his belt. "Seriously? I thought I was the impatient asshole between us."

"When it comes to certain matters, you are." Vergil smirked back, his arms slowly trailed down Dante's skin and the younger shivered at the cool touch. "But right now- yes, I am impatient." He pulled the younger closer and Dante hummed, a low, interested sound raised from his throat. "Do you want me to tear off your only remaining clothing?"

"Fuck no, I can do that myself." Dante grinned, licking his lips. "But if you want-"

"You are acting like a petulant brat, little brother." He heard his belt buckle kick and he feels his pants unzip, feeling his heated skin cool in the air. "No shirt either..."

"The house's too hot."

"And you, a daring tease."

"I'm glad to know I annoy you that much." The younger drawled, tugging insistently at Vergil's vest. "You, on the other hand- want me to take it off for you?"

"If you manage to take off everything without tearing a single thread, I'll properly reward you." Was that- he felt that smirk before Vergil nipped his ear. "You can make all the noise you want in return."

Dante chuckled, feeling slightly interested, even as he slowly takes off the other's vest before working on unbuttoning his shirt. "Seriously? You're making me be gentle to your precious, expensive clothing? Geez, you're a narcissist. I wonder if those months in Elysium did it to you."

"Perhaps." One of his hands slowly traced Dante's hips, slowly lining the hem of his underwear and the younger tried to hold his patience in. "I've noticed something, brother. I did bring something back for you... yet I notice you never wore it."

"I like my old coat better." Dante murmured, smirking a bit when he pressed a lithe kiss on Vergil's neck after undoing the last of the elder's shirt. He can feel it cause Vergil to lowly groan at the gentle act of affection. "That coat you gave. I like it and all, but it looks too similar to yours. I'm not going to ruin it."

(It's red and has the silver linings around it- much like Vergil's blue and gold coat. There is a curious emblem etched on the back that he has yet to decipher... but it looks pricey. Expensive and- he's not going to ruin it with his daily wear.)

"How come?"

"It's-" _Too pretty. It's... shit, I can't tell him a proper thank you?_ "I don't want to wreck it." He said instead. "It's your gift and... I don't want to get demon blood all over."

He heard the other's laugh coming out soft and gentle. "Understandable. A compromise then, since I refuse to take it back." Vergil's voice sounded coarse as Dante began to undo his belt and pants. "If I buy you a new coat of your liking, would you wear it?"

"For fuck's sake-"

"I **want** to." Vergil lowly murmured, finally stepping out of the pants Dante tugged him away from. "Can't I treat you to something I can see you wear?"

"That necklace did it." And he's still wearing it- much like how Vergil is wearing his still. "Speaking of-"

"Keep the necklaces on. And no, it's not enough. I want to spoil you."

"For- Didn't I tell you a long time ago I don't like it when I'm treated like a lady?" Dante grinned back and he felt that sharp smirk against his lips. "I'm not **this** fragile wither." He felt his back hit the mattress and realized the only article of clothing remaining on both of them are their underwear- wait, no, Vergil took his off and manages to tug Dante's off. And now Dante is suddenly more aware of how obvious his desire is when he felt the damn underwear leave him dripping of desire.

"I'm very aware of that," The elder's heated voice made him shiver; even more so when he felt one of Vergil's hands slowly glide his body. His dark eyes narrowed, sweeping over every inch of Dante's body as he lifted one of Dante's legs to spread them further. "I promised you something, didn't I?"

"What, that reward for not ripping off your clothes?" Dante hummed, barely tilting his head as he attempted to ignore that trailing hand dip and trail down to his hips. "I'm waiting for it."

He heard Vergil chuckle, his blue eyes dilated with want. "If you don't mind, then, I would like to try something."

"And what's that going to be?" The younger wanted to so dare Vergil to try something-

-but feeling fingers grace against his thigh made him bite his tongue. His stare never left him, even as he felt lips dust against his inner thigh, closer between his legs- and a thought crossed him, causing him to ask, "V- H-Hey- wait."

"Is something wrong?" Vergil stopped, looking up from where he is and Dante felt his face flush, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's- does it honestly bother you, V?" Dante quietly asked, his breath shaky. His self-concious returned with thoughts of fear about... something. "That I-"

"No." The elder firmly responded.

"Not even-"

"Do you **want** me to tell you what I think of you?" Vergil cut him off again, but there's no hatred in his voice. "Even now?"

The younger paused, thinking for that split second if this is a good idea- but he fiercely nodded, wanting to know. "Let's- yeah, go ahead, lay it on me. What are you thinking now?" Did Vergil think of him weird? Was he embarrassed of Dante because he has this part that's different than every guy he's met? Because if he did-

"Now?" Vergil's murmur came low before Dante gasped, feeling lips dangerously close to the wetness between his legs. "I want to hear you call my name when I eat you out."

"W-What?" Dante wasn't sure if this sounded right. "You aren't-"

The elder looks up again, eyes intently pinning his. "If you believe I would be ashamed of you because of the way you were made, then I suggest you rethink that thought." The younger fell silent, making the cue for Vergil to go on. "I didn't care if you were different. Nor did it matter how you are- in make, shape, or form. Even if it was a result of Father's state as a full-blooded deity, I still want you the same." The hand that held his leg dipped down, sliding its way to grope the younger's ass. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"About what?" Dante faintly asked, now aware of their current position. "Does it-"

"It never bothered me at all that you have an anatomical difference." A kiss to his thigh and Dante bit his tongue to prevent a sound from coming out. "Looking at you like this-" Vergil's darkened eyes stared back at him. "-it makes me want to take you in more."

Dante stared back, surprised at the obvious lack of mockery he was afraid to hear from him. He swallowed, letting Vergil's words sink in his brain before he mumbled, "You- you're fine with this?"

"Yes, foolish brother. You're still the same twin I'm connected to, aren't I?"

Whatever doubts that started to come in his mind stopped after hearing this. Dante wasn't sure if this was the extent Vergil can say his feelings at the moment or if it's because he was being a romantic piece of shit or-

"If you still are uncertain, dear brother," The demigod sighed, eyes glinted with something unknown that Dante honestly can't place his thought on. "Let me show you in a different way."

"If this--" Dante was about to rattle on when he felt fingers brush against his sensitive heat, his voice hitched in a shaky breath. He tried to look down, but he feels hands grip his hips and pulled the other towards him. He opened his mouth when he felt the other kiss his inner thighs again-

-only for him to feel the other's tongue graze against his sensitive clit, not minding the thick, silver pubic hair. He gasped, feeling his body tremble as his hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. He shivered, feeling the warm breath ghost over his folds and that pleasured feeling goes down between his legs. Dante's moans were muffled, even when he feels the heated, hot tongue trace his slit and barely prodded in him before the elder withdrew, looking at the younger with a curious glance.

"You're wet." Vergil's voice sounded rough.

"No- shit, you-" Dante shuddered, trying to think of a smarter comeback, but instead a soft cry escaped him when he felt the other's tongue slip between his folds, licking and prodding in deep. He teased with his fingers, then repeated the patterns while making the younger writhe and gasp with pleasure.

He covered his mouth, his loud moans and gasps come out muffled with every movement Vergil made. Wracked with pleasure, Dante's mind barely registered when he felt one of the other's hands come away from grasping his hips. He heard his cries hitched high, feeling that warmth pool between his legs as his back arched in response to Vergil's ministrations. He thought for a minute he felt himself pulse around the other's fingers and something bursting through, but then he felt a thumb brush his sensitive nub, making words halt in his mind.

"Ah _fuck-_ Verge- _ah-_ " He leaned his head back, his hands grasped on the sheets. "How- _howaAH-"_ He swore he heard the asshole's dark chuckle as he slid a finger in. "Ver- please-"

"Louder." The elder's voice resonated in and Dante groaned, feeling that finger pump him while his tongue runs through his clit. He felt a second- np, he feels three fingers slip in and Dante keened at the intrusion.

"You're very warm... so greedy to suck my fingers in-" He heard the other purr. "I want to know if you'll do the same for me- swallowing me in while I fuck you..." His slick wet the other's digits, but Vergil- his greedy twin- kept prodding and tasting him as if he is savoring his most desired treat. "I want to hear you."

"V-Verge-!" Dante gasped, feeling Vergil's fingers pump him, his tongue pressed against his clit, teased him as he wanted. "I'm _AAH-!_ " His cry came high when he felt the other hit that particular spot. "Fuck _FUCK keep going **please-** "_

He heard the other hum with intention, tongue rolling on the clit while fingers pump in and out, Dante's moans high with pleasure. Trying not to sound desperate as he feels the wicked tongue and fingers work him to absolution, Dante tumbled cries of pleasure, intertwined with Vergil's name as his one of his arms covers his face, the other clutching on the sheets. His hips canted upwards when he felt his insides tighten around the other's fingers, waves crashing around him and his head lolled back, harshly breathing as his body laxes and pulsed.

Waves of his orgasm slowly subsiding, he felt the other's tongue against his pussy, slowly lapping whatever release spilled from him, tasting him. Dante shivered when a satisfied purr rippled through him. Then he feels the other's lips press against his inner thigh before looking up at him. "V..."

"You know what I'm about to ask." The elder softly growled and he shivered, seeing the heated hunger in Vergil's eyes as he wiped his lips with his arm to get rid of his mess. "But let me ask you: do you want this?"

Dante looked back at him. "Why do you have to ask? I'm okay with this."

Vergil drew a terse breath, worry flitted his face. "I meant if there is a chance you might be hurt."

"And I'm not fragile, you dumbass." Dante's chuckle came out soft, attempting to reassure him. It has some effect, given that he's coming down from whatever wreck Vergil made him to be. "I get why you're worried. But you know, what you did earlier didn't hurt me a single bit." His cheeks felt hot, but he sees the other's slightly stunned stare. "I. Okay, not going to lie, that- yeah, I want more. I don't think you're going to do anything to harm me if you're going to fuck me."

The other's breath came sharp. "...then a final warning." One of his hands card his splayed silver hair, the other hand holding Dante's hip. "If I do this now, there will be no turning back for you."

"Oh? Why's that?" Though Dante has his suspicions- based on what Mary told him earlier. Intimacy, right? Vergil has always done this only to him so far...

"I can't let you go." Vergil's eyes narrowed, a slight dark growl evident in his voice. "I refuse to. You are the only one who makes me feel like this."

_Does it involve my twin saying how selfish he is?_

The younger blinks before he gently grinned, cupping Vergil's face with both hands. "Then wouldn't the same apply to you? We're both demigods. I know we're not bound by human laws and... well, we already crossed that line, didn't we?"

"Yes. I do not care if anyone think low of us because of our relation." Vergil dipped lower, hitching one of Dante's legs to wrap around his waist. "Ever since- no, I take that back. I've been desiring this for a long time. Longer... than you realize."

"Longer?" Is Vergil serious? "Huh, and your actions to me for the last few months aren't that obvious either?"

Vergil lowly hummed, something like realization flickered in his eyes. "Let me affirm this, then. Whatever I do to you are genuine. Everything I do to you are how I feel about you. And if I have your consent, Dante, let me take you."

Dante paused. That... sounded strangely like the answer he wanted to hear. But-

"Whatever comes after, brother mine, will come after. But I will still remain by your side. Know that the deity title will not tether me to a mindless role; I will make a way to return to you- every night, if I can."

_Another... vow, like the time he left. Are you-_

"I never go back on my words." Vergil grounded out, eyes pierced as if he knew what Dante is thinking. "That, Dante, is something I never forget." He presses his lips against Dante's in a deep kiss and the other moaned, feeling the other's tongue slip in and he can taste himself. Vergil's hands slowly traced and grasped Dante's body, pressing their bodies close as the younger grinded his hips in want. They parted when their lungs burned for air and Vergil rasped, "You know I truly mean everything when it comes to you."

"Okay." Dante murmured, feeling Vergil's hardness press against his. That warmth bloomed in his chest and the younger feels strangely elated, fearing something at the same time. "If you really... fuck, just fuck me. I just want you right now."

_While I still can before you decide to leave me for someone far better._

Vergil took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and softly, quietly chuckled. "Then- you know, then, you won't be able to walk well tomorrow. I am not going easy on you just because."

Dante smirked back, wanting to say something akin to voice back but he feels something big (it's bigger than fingers) press against his entrance before barely entering in. He pressed his hips against the other's and he heard a low groan for this minute insistence. "Sorry." He barely cracked a grin and Vergil glared at him. "Can't- help myself."

"Again... you test me." The elder growled as he pressed the blunt tip of his hardened dick in. A bit further and Dante slightly winced, feeling the stretch in him press in. "Dante-"

"Wait." Dante breathed, grasping on the other's arm. "Go. Keep going. I just- _please-_ I can-"

"Breathe." He pressed his erection further in the other's cunt, filling him and Dante tightened his legs around the other, his breathing shaky as he adjusted to the length that fills him. "Relax for me... you know this isn't just your first."

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize." A sharp nip grazed his ear lobe and Vergil shifted his hips, his skin meeting the other's and Dante bit his moan away to a trembling sigh. "I want you to unravel, brother mine. But if it hurts you, tell me and I will stop."

The concern made Dante look, glancing up at him to see worry in Vergil's face. The younger breathes, feeling a bit more comfortable as the pain slowly shifts to the pleasure of being filled. "You didn't hurt me, Verge. It's- shit, don't just stand there-"

Vergil's chuckle came out rough and Dante softly moaned when he feels the other slowly move in him- before drawing out. He does it a few more times and Dante is fine. His moves are rocky and rough, not smooth, but it's expected. They are both severely inexperienced at this- but-

Dante didn't know what else to say. What **can** he say in a moment like this? That he's slowly being fucked and he wants more? That he wanted Vergil to start moving faster? That he wants the other to start fucking him like crazy??

"Are you all right?" Vergil quietly asked him, his eyes snapped up to look at him. "I'm not-"

"I'm fine." He can feel the other's body tremble with every movement before feeling another gentle rocking of his hips, a bit further than before. "Don't-" Dante swallowed his about-to be moans with another experimental move. "Verg-"

"You feel warm-" The other murmured, his voice roughened and breathy. "-so **wet-** "

"Keep going." Dante groaned. "This- shit, you feel so _good_ -"

This time, he felt the other's hips meet his and he gasped, feeling the hardened dick bury in him, swelling in to fill his walls and Dante had to clutch on Verigl's arms in an effort- shit, he can feel all of Vergil's dick in him: twitching, hot and hard. "Don't stop- oh _fuck-_ "

He swore for a minute Vergil coarsely chuckled, hands grasped his hips before burying his face in the other's neck, his low, deep breaths making the other shiver. "Let me-" The other lowly moans, feeling Dante tighten around him. "Dante- be _patient_."

"By staying and not moving at all?" Dante barely asked, attempting to glare at Vergil. But from their position right now- he really is into this, isn't he? "Come **on** , you piece of shit- are you going to continue or do I have to do all of the work since you stopped?"

Vergil's met his with a stare Dante swore looks darker than usual as he licked his lips. His heated growl made the younger shiver in the way that made Dante's brain riddle with even more wicked thoughts. "Are you aiming to make me lose all control?"

The more rational part of Dante warned him this is not a good idea to spark some sort of challenge or game in his twin. That there is a very good chance Dante's body will ache from all of marks and biting- not to mention his ass will **hurt** to no end. But... the part of him that he should avoid listening to told him to keep going, tell Vergil to go faster, make him feel good, fuck him until he's putty in the other's arms-

"You tell me." Dante just settled for this. He knew how thin the line is now- and he doesn't care. He's not sure what sort of face he's sporting, but it has something to do with the way Vergil stared back at him with an intense look. "Am I, Verge?"

The elder waited for a good half-second to think-

-before Dante felt the other slowly move back, his dick nearly out of him as Dante heard himself _whimper_ before his eyes widen, staring wide-eyed back to Vergil-

-and cries out with a hitched, primal gasp as the elder snaps his hips, immediately sinking in him and filling him once again. " _FUCK!_ "

"Brother mine-" Vergil's voice came out low. "-I will **not** share you with anyone else. **That** is a vow." Another slow, filling snap and he swore the other sounded entranced at the sight of his cock disappearing in him. They were purposefully slow and he swore Vergil is searing whatever wicked image he can in his mind. "Looking at you... hearing how much you want this..." He is buried to the hilt and Dante wrapped his other leg around Vergil's waist just to let him steady in place. "For once, I will be selfish- and claim you for myself."

"Stop talking," Dante glared at Vergil, feeling his head slightly heady over the pleasured senses that assault him. "And start **fucking**."

Vergil's smirk was **not** kind and Dante knew his self-control snapped. "Very well."

Then Vergil starts thrusting a bit faster and _fuck_ that started to hit Dante in the right spots. He felt blunt fingernails dig into his skin, marking his hips with darkened nail marks, but Dante didn't care. He didn't mind at all- Vergil made him feel good and he gasped, his hips slowly grinding against the other to _please keep going, don't stop at all, ah **fuck-**_

"Dante." Vergil gasped from above him and Dante looked to see the raw intensity of need and want in his eyes. "Dante- brother mine, you- _feel tight_ -"

"Ah- please--" His hips are slowly getting used to the unsteady movements Vergil gave him. He shifted and tried not to whimper when he felt the other leave him before he is filled again. Ashamed as he is, he heard himself moan over and over with the amount of torturous movements Vergil knew he was giving him.

It made him feel weak, delirious and wrecked with desire- and he wants **more.** He wants the other to keep at it, make his stamina go away with this. Dante knew his body will crave this- his insides are imprinted with how **good** Vergil is making him feel. " _Fuck-_ Oh **_fuck--_** _"_

He swore he heard his twin lowly laugh, but not with mockery. Instead, he felt hands wind around his, fingers lacing around his when they left their marks and bruises on his hips, and Vergil coarsely whispered, "Many times- Dante, you have no idea how much I've wanted you like this- what my desires for you were-"

"Verg _ah-_ "

"That I've always wanted to mark you- fill you- **imprinting** all of me in you-" Low growls made Dante shiver as the other grazed his neck with those teeth of his. Their necklaces gently clink with every movement and Dante swore they are glowing. "-that I've imagined you like **this-** " Another sharp press to his skin and Dante softly cried out, his legs tightening around the other's waist and it allowed Vergil to move faster, rougher as he began to pick up speed, steadying himself with his pace. "-and for you to reciprocate just as much-"

" _Fuck-_ "

"That you would be _dripping_ when I tasted you- I can hear how much I affect you now-" Vergil nipped his jaw and Dante threw his head back, moaning and panting with want as he tightens around him. "My greedy little Dante- taking me in, like this-"

Dante said nothing but the small desperate sounds he can only make, barely meeting the other's face before feeling the other's teeth mark his neck. Spreading his legs only made the other shudder, allowing him to fervently move and hit him like- _oh **yes yes YES-**_

" _There-!_ " Dante's gasps were high, breathy as Vergil softly groaned, finally hitting **there**. " _AAAH-_ "

"Dante..." The other growled. He felt the other pry away and Dante faintly wondered how dark that mark is on his neck, even as his nails digging to the other's back. "Look at me."

In his pleasure-hazed state, Dante opened his eyes to see Vergil looking at him, flushed as him as he quickened his thrusts, continuing to bury himself deep with abandon, hitting that particular area again and **again** and-

"I'm-" Dante keened. He held the other tighter and Vergil's breath comes out sharp, delirious in his pleasure as well. "Vergil- I'm **_close-_** "

"As am I-" Vergil murmured. " _Dante-_ "

"I'm- _Ah AH don't **stop** \- please-"_

Dante cried out, throwing his head back as he tightened around the other, feeling waves of pleasure release as his body tensed and pulsed, clenching around the other. Not too long after, he feels Vergil's face bury the crook of his neck, growling his name before tensing his body, burying in him deep- and Dante felt something warm and wet fill him. He softly moaned at the unusual sensation, still pulsing around him and Vergil's breath are accompanied with trembling waves of calm, slowly rocking his hips; both slowly coming down from their orgasms.

Their ragged, harsh breaths filled the room, even as Dante felt the other's body lay atop of him while his legs barely limp off from their hold on the other. His arms unwind around the other as Vergil's hands release from their hold on his hips, feeling some form of impression.

There will be marks on him, he just knows it.

Vergil pulled out of him and the younger lets out a soft sound, barely looking up at him. He also felt something drip out of him, but he didn't care at the moment how sticky he feels. "Dante... are you all right?"

The younger nodded, feeling his lips tilt to a small smile before he mumbled, "...Gimme a sec to recover."

Vergil gently smiled as he bent down, tracing Dante's face with his hands. "Take the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

"Doing what, exactly...?"

"What else would we be doing?" He felt a towel clean him and Dante closed his eyes, not bothered to move as he still felt boneless. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to hear the other place something in the hamper before he closed his eyes, feeling his body's weary self lull him to rest.

Then he felt a dip next to him and Vergil's warms arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and Dante opened his eyes, looking up to see Vergil glance at him. "Hey."

"I was placing the dirty clothing away." Of course he would do some semblance of a chore right now. Dante softly grins and he feels hands thread around his hair. "Rest, brother mine. You will need it when you wake."

"Then let me sleep, you asshole." Dante mumbled, hearing the other softly chuckle. It comforted him- at the very least- and his twin is warm. "You too... wanna make you feel good too when we get up..."

"That, I wouldn't mind." He heard Vergil quietly murmur and feeling something brush against his forehead. Dante softly grunted, but his arm wraps around the other, burying his face in the other's chest. "But I mean what I said, brother mine. You are the only one I can be genuine with."

"Sap." Dante heard himself grumble, closing his eyes to let sleep claim him for at least an hour.

-

That hour probably turned to a few hours- and Dante opened his eyes, feeling his stomach gnaw at him and he groaned to bury himself at the warmth next to him-

-to which he blinked, looking to feel even breathing ghost his face and arms loosely wrapped around him. Vergil is asleep, calm and very serene to which Dante can't help but look at with surprise. Especially against the moonlight-

_"Do you and Vergil like each other?"_

-and Dante stilled, the words Mary asked him returning to him again as his gaze turns to a worried glance. His cheeks are hot, but...

_...if we got this far..._

_"I've been desiring this for a long time. Longer... than you realize."_

_"Your actions to me for the last few months aren't that obvious?"_

_"Let me affirm this, then. Whatever I do to you are genuine. Everything I do to you are how I feel about you."_

_You're... genuine all this time? For the last two years after that night?_ He reaches his hand out to grace over Vergil's sharp features; from his face to his jawline and then to his neck. _For me to... are you sure about that?_

Dante isn't stupid to know feelings can change like a storm; seeing people in high school taught him about how volatile people can be. Despite their god blood running through their veins, they're part human. And despite Vergil's status in Elysium, he is still human too.

_...Vergil, I know you mean well. But... I also know people change. You... might change, too. You might think this is fine now, but what would happen when someone asks about us? I say I'm okay with it, but-_

As soon as his fingers left the other's face, he withdraws it back to turn around, attempting to get himself out of the other's arms and get something downstairs. The thoughts slowly return to his mind, silently making Dante wonder more things that buzz to him. He shifted and managed to leave Vergil's arms, but then he returned to mulling back in his mind.

_Is it worth sacrificing some things just to be with me? It's... maybe I'm thinking a bit too much about this, but Vergil could do better. He... I mean, there is someone better for him than me. I'm- Gods, what am I to him? I know he does a lot for me. He... Vergil, you **really** deserve someone better and... maybe I should-_

A soft, languid nip to his ear broke him out his thoughts. Then he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back in and he heard the other softly murmur, "Brother... are you actually awake?"

"Oh. Yeah... I am." Dante blinked, barely shifting to see Vergil's eyes on him, concern written on his face. His lips twitched to a small smile, hiding his thoughts. Or, attempting to. "What's up, Verge?"

"Are you feeling better?" Vergil quietly asked. "Or is something the matter?"

"Uh-" Dante was about to say 'no' when he heard his stomach lightly growl. A soft, sheepish chuckle escaped him and Vergil stared back, looking a bit amused. Thank goodness for that- he managed to hide his thoughts away. "Well... I am hungry." And he glances at the clock. "And it's close to midnight. I don't think there's a place open if you wanted to go somewhere."

"I'm fully aware." His twin glanced at him. "Do you want something to eat? I can make you something if you want."

"Shit, if you're doing that..." The younger grinned. He wanted to think for a moment to himself, but Vergil isn't letting up. "Then make me pasta?"

"This late?" Vergil lightly scoffed, one of his hands dipping a bit to his hips and Dante shivers. "I would much rather order that pizza you happen to love so much."

"Can we?" Dante asked, surprised that he would agree for this once. "If- well, if that's okay with-"

"I know your tastes, brother mine." His hand slowly drew slow circles on his hips. "And don't worry about the pay."

"Ah-" And that's what made Dante wonder back in those thoughts. He opened his mouth to ask if that's fine and no, he'll get it, he probably needs to find a way to start fending for himself again. Not that he'll say it out loud to the other. "No, no, it's fine! Really, Verge-"

"I can take care of it." Vergil firmly stated and Dante turned before he saw how serious the other is. Hands never left him and Dante can see the concern in his brother's eyes. "Let me do this, at least. After what I did to you... you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Ver-"

"The last few months- I realized I had not once paid for something you wanted in your new home." Vergil continued and Dante stiffened. "I only gave you a gift."

"I thought I have to play gracious host." Dante isn't daft to know Vergil's duties also come around soon. Shit, is he also forgetting something important? He is and he's not sure what it is. "Don't you leave in a few days for your-"

"I would much rather spend the last few days with you than prepare myself for whatever grievances prepare for me in Elysium and the Underworld." Vergil stated, one of his hands curled around Dante's waist. "Even if it means risking our parents to barge in and seeing us in this state... I wouldn't care for the duties I have. And for you- at least, let me make it to you. You have let me stay here and I honestly can think of no other way to repay you other than aiding you in your jobs."

The younger sighed, feeling exasperated. "...you're telling me then, you're not going to give up pestering me?"

"That too." Vergil hummed, his arms fully around Dante again. "If it means putting up with each other in the future."

Dante fell silent, not wanting to tell Vergil his thoughts now. _I think I'll wait a bit longer to tell him all of this- that he's honestly fine with... shit, I have to think on this one. I can't believe I'm saying this, Mary..._

He leaned in to the warmth, feeling the other and mumbled, "...no olives or banana peppers. I hate that pickled stuff on my pizza."

"I know." Vergil softly scoffed, pulling the other close.

 _...but while you're right... why do I hate it that you're right, Mary, I want him to keep doing all of that to me. But I know I can't keep relying on him forever._ Dante closed his eyes, being deep in his mind once again before opening them. _It's life, right? He's going to be a God and not come back... and I'll be here in this realm. He might forget I'm still here._

He doesn't see Vergil look down and see the deep, conflicted glaze Dante has- and held him tighter, silently remembering his silent vow he made a year ago.

_It's not like I'll be worth anything to him in the distant future._

"Dante."

"Hm?" He blinked, looking at the other, slowly breaking away from his thoughts. "What's up, V?"

Instead of a reply, the other pressed his lips against his own, deeply kissing him and Dante moaned, trying to get something in. But he felt his back on the bed and Vergil has pinned Dante with both arms framing his head.

"Vergil?" He asked, a bit confused at this.

"This night is not over." The elder murmured and Dante's eyes widen. "Didn't I tell you I'll make it so you won't leave this bed in the morning?"

"And how exactly are you going to that?" Dante asked, feeling his heartbeat thump in his ears, tilting his head. He did recall that- "I thought you were going to-"

"Oh, I will get something." There's a very mirthful, wicked look in Vergil's eyes. That shot something down between his legs and Dante can't help but grin back, interest piquing once again. "-but I recall there's a time limit for delivery. I wonder how much can I make you tremble and come in that certain allotted time?"

"I'm wondering if you have the stamina to endure through that." The younger drawled back, drawing his leg up a bit and felt the other hitch it to let it drape around him. "After you make the call- well, you might have to find out, brother. Maybe I'll be hoarse by the time food gets here."

Vergil smirked, seeing the phone on the other night stand of the bedroom. "Perhaps. Or I might deliberately take my time and make you want more."

Dante grinned back, silently daring Vergil to do so. _Fuck it, let the both of us have this. For tonight, at least... let's have some fun._

-

It was around eleven in the morning when the phone rang.

And Dante groaned, opening his eyes as he is not sure who in the absolute fuck was calling at this time when he's sleeping and-

-a searing pain shot from his ass to his spine and Dante gasped, collapsing back on his side of the bed as Vergil's eyes flew open, hearing both phone and Dante's soft cursing at himself because his body hurts stupid **bad.** _Oh FUCK THIS ACHES-_ is **this** what the morning after really feels like!?

"Don't move." Vergil said, sitting up and letting out a soft grimace before reaching over to grab the phone. "Hello? ....ah, Mother, it's you."

_Mom's calling!? Wait, why is she-_

_"Your parents are coming tomorrow, I hope you know that."_

And Dante silently groaned, his mind rang with alarm over **how** the hell did he forget about- shit, he **knew** he forgot something important last night! He turned to bury his head in his pillow as he mentally kicked himself over it. He was about to hold in whatever searing pain overwhelmed him before he sits up, and at least look around to see what last minute cleaning he needed to do when he felt Vergil's hand on his back. Dante was about to balk and protest when he felt that hand around him-

"-no, it's... hm. I see. Then- I see. Next week, I take it? I understand. ...All right, I'll pass it to Dante." And Vergil glanced down at him and Dante opened his mouth, a bit speechless. "And- understood. ...as if I could **forget**." The last part was snarled with annoyance, and Dante silently wondered what has caused Vergil's ire to flare a bit. "All right. Dante will call you both later. And he's fine, just... resting." He felt eyes on him and Dante felt Vergil's hand hold him. "Yes. Don't worry. And no, they're not back yet. It's still the both of us. ...all right. ...we'll talk to both of you later."

"I forgot- they were coming today." Dante muffled, mortified at his own actions last night. "I didn't know what time though-"

"They called to let me know there has been a change in plans. Father wanted to do something with Mother- something in regards to their past business." Vergil stopped his rambling thoughts. The hand that held him down shifts to wrap around him and Vergil's warm body is next to him. "Are you feeling all right?"

"My ass hurts." And his body is aching from however many biting his twin marred his skin, but he didn't say that. "Does that count for a start?" The elder sighed and Dante frowned. "You okay up there, Verge?"

"Was it from last night?" He heard how quiet Vergil sounded- waiit. Shit, shit _shit_ why does Dante sense his brother was going to be upset over this!? "Dante-"

"Vergil, stop. I can hear you beating yourself and- damn it, I can feel _that_ -" Dante grimaced when he sat up, feeling the pain shoot through his body as he placed his hands on his brother's face. "I'm not sure if this is supposed to be a thing, talking to you when I know I am aching from us- you know. But I had a feeling this was going to happen. And yes, you dumbass, I actually **liked** it when you do me rough. No, you didn't hurt me and again, I expected it." He can see the other's eyes still at him and Dante leaned in, enough to lightly knock his head against his. "I swear, if you beat yourself up just because, let me remind you that you're talking to someone who kills demons for a living. I've- yeah, I had worse and trust me, Verge, I can handle this."

Unlike the first time that Dante has been beaten by his Dad's tutors Modeus and Bael from the first day of training in which he was cursing and having to deal with hydrogen peroxide stinging his wounds, he can deal with this.

And Vergil- okay, he calmed down. He wasn't panicked and Dante was silently glad for it. _Vergil panicking? Nah, no way, he wouldn't._ "I think this first time was supposed to hurt. And uh I guess... it'll get better the more it happens. Maybe. I'm not sure if you're up for it again-"

"Shut up." He heard the other sigh, a relieved smile crossing his face as he took Dante's hands in with his trembling hands. A quiet, soft chuckle rippled through and Dante grinned in relief that at least the room didn't plunge to an icebox. "Sometimes... I forget you're able to push yourself through things."

"See?" Okay, good. He managed to cross that in his twin's mind. "This... just might limit me in terms of walking today, but now that I think about it, maybe it's a good thing Mom and Dad are not coming today." _They might ask and I don't want to explain what we did last night. Even since I think we need to do so much laundry-_

"But now that you mentioned how you want it-" The relief slowly crosses to interest as he lowered their hands. "I'll take that in mind for the next time."

"Next time? Wait until I recover, at least!" Dante laughed, silently wondering if there will be such thing as-

"Fine. Don't be surprised if I do." His laughter ceases when he looks to see Vergil's eyes intense in their gaze. He felt rough lips brush against his left palm. "Do you need help today then? It will just be us in this place."

The mercenary blinked before he shivered. He can't stop grinning though- is he **happy** about this?

_...yeah, maybe I am glad. Until he leaves for Elysium again with Dad._

But that was another thought for later. "Just help me to the shower and we'll talk about plans for the day."

Vergil smiled back, interest glinting in his eyes. "Starting the day like this then...?"

"Oh? What way are yo _woah_!" Dante yelped when arms grabbed him, holding his naked self. "V-Verge!? Hey! Are you- are you seriously going to carry me like this!?"

"When I help you cleanse, that is." The elder purred, "But you know how I am."

Dante felt his face heat up yet again. "You unforgiving asshole! Ugggh... you **better** make me something as compensation for having to put up with this."

Vergil's chuckles rumbled as he kissed Dante again.

-

**Two days later**

Rock warily stared at the book in Mary's hands before looking back at her. "And you think this will help us on that day when Arkham decides to enact on his horrible little plan for whatever shitty ritual he has planned?"

"I think." Mary's lips thinned. "We'd- well, if Miss Eva is here, she would tell us if this is the right way to counteract the ritual."

"Uh huh... sure. And you said Dante is aware of this ritual that-?" He saw her nod and Rock groaned. "For once, Mary, I really hope this works. You know how Dante will be when he sees you act it out without him knowing."

"And that's why I need his advice to see **if-** Rock- **IF** this is a good idea in the first place." Mary sighed. "But well, if he says no, we can use it for other things."

"Like what...?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe we can read over it to see what this book says that it does."

_In other words... we're going to need help._

"It's better than that _Liber Nocens_ we keep running into." Mary hummed in agreement and Rock shuddered, recalling very well how Dante and his mother reacted after explaining to her about that horrible, demonic little book. (Apparently the witch has possessed some tendency to burn evil materials like her son.)

The gunsmith shook his head, but vaguely wondered about that as he fished out the keys to their home. "Nell says hello, by the way. Wondered if Dante's ever coming in for a checkup for Ebony and Ivory- she needs to make sure he doesn't burn off a part of her guns."

"You might as well tell him that." Mary grinned. "Considering that I... well, initially told him that I was going back to see my relatives for a few days."

"And why are you back here?"

"I forgot something."

Rock stares at her, wondering if that's actually true. "Uh huh, tell me the **real** reason. I know what mine is: I have stuff to do at home too. And I need to make sure Dante doesn't destroy the place to a rubble."

"And what about his brother?"

"Oh, I know Vergil is capable." Rock smirked, silently knowing despite Vergil's anti-social tendencies, he does know how to kick Dante back to gear pretty quickly. "How Dante survives without an inch of cleaning is beyond me."

Mary stared at him before she groaned, her head on the door and Rock laughed. "No wonder Dante hates you for playing pseudo-shrink."

"And I enjoy being the real voice of reason, thank you very much." Rock mockingly bowed, dodging Mary's swat while he was at it. "So. Spill your reason why..."

"Fiiiine, Mister Workaholic. I'm worried about him. Dante can't even help himself when he broods and the place will be in a chaotic state. You and I know what happened the last time we left Dante on his own." Mary grumbles and Rock snickered, placing the key in the the lock before turning it. "Remember that?"

"Yeah, that was a fun sight." Dante looking pretty upset and nearly emotional while the living room was sort of a wrecked mess was not fun to deal with at first. But after talking it out and the other finally admitting whatever dam he has been holding back made Rock realize his friend was not fine at times and that he actually hides more things than he admits. "Though in the end... didn't we tell him to call us and let us know if he's feeling miserable?"

"That too."

"So...?" _What happened now? Are we going to have to deal with an emotionally volatile asshole friend again?_

Worry marred her face. "I left him on... a pretty vague place a few days ago. You know, the thing I told you and you pretty much agreed that they need to sort their shit out?"

Rock glanced at her, knowing pretty damn well what it was. "About Vergil?"

She nodded.

"Shit." Rock opened the door, lips thinning at the thought. "I wondered about that. Do you think I should kick some sense to him if something didn't happen?"

"Maybe." Mary walked in and she blinked, seeing the place clean. But glancing at the coat rack, there was no sign of others except for the red coat and a blue coat. "...huh. I thought that Miss Eva and Mister Sparda would be here too..."

"No, if they were here, there would have been a car parked near the back." Rock grabbed the key from the keylock, setting his bag down before entering in. "And I didn't see that car today."

"Did something happen?"

Rock narrowed his eyes, looking around before glancing back at her. "I... okay, new plan. Let's... look around this place first."

"Sure. If something happens- holler at me." She decided to go near the upstairs and Rock heavily sighed, swearing for a minute he spied her hand on her pistols.

 _Do **not** take out your pistols, or so help me... I just fixed those and you're going to wreck them, exactly like how Dante would do- oh fuck it, I'm going to have to remind them I don't enjoy being the handy repairman twenty-four seven._ He shook his head, opting to actually start in a more obvious place, like the living room since he didn't spy Dante's tell-tale laid back stance on his desk.

He walked in, seeing the television on with the lowest volume possible before he started to look for the remote. He turned the television off, feeling slightly exasperated because he wants to tell Dante not to leave the television on next time ( _And it'll run up the bill high, but I guess you know that, do you?_ ). Deeming the living room empty, Rock walked over to the kitchen- nothing. And then to the other rooms in the house... again, nothing.

_Where the hell is that idiot?_

A bit miffed, Rock decided to sit down at the chair Dante normally occupied in before he turned on the lamp. A glint caught his eyes and he sees the golden-red rose brooch laid next to a photo frame that Dante carefully hid from sight. He frowned, sitting up to inspect it again, but this time with a different light.

_Why would he not show it to Vergil? Whatever, that's not my problem at this moment. I should ask Dante about it again, just for an update._

(For the last months after they found it, the three of them were trying to find out who in the right mind would lose a priceless item in that rotting church. It certainly weren't the corpses that were bathed with holy water after they finished off the demon. And it was **not** some of their other clients Enzo introduced them too; the same went for Morrison's clients.

It is something Dante didn't know from the start, so Rock and Mary both assumed Vergil, Sparda, and Eva won't know about the brooch.

The bartender? Nope. The same went for Enzo. But-

_"That's a pretty looking pin, Dante." Morrison quirked a grin when Dante looked at it for the upteenth time. "Where'd you find it?"_

_"Ah, we found it in the middle of ruins." Dante nudged Rock for his attention. "Rock mentioned it's made out of gold and that it's handmade- actually, Morrison, do you know who it belongs to?"_

_The dark-skinned man hummed, eyes inspecting the brooch with interest before deftly picking it up and looks at it closely. "A rose? Well, well... I didn't think it'll be like this, but..."_

_Dante and Rock glance at each other, confused, before they glance at the courier._

_"Uh, Morrison?"_

_"Sorry, I'm admiring its beauty. You know, seeing these artifacts come, that's all." Morrison gave it back to Dante, looking **very** amused all of the sudden. "Interesting that... tell you what, Dante, take care of this brooch for me, and I'll help you find its owner."_

_"Wait- you **know** whose it is!?"_

_Morrison's only response was a grin. "Trust me, you'll want to keep it safe for a **while**..."_)

 _With no other hint about it._ Rock's eyes narrowed at the brooch. _That guy is slightly suspect to start off when we et him anyway-_

"Rock!"

He glanced up to hear Mary approach him. "Yo. I can't find 'em-"

"I know where they are." Mary's grin was very telling and Rock stared back at her. "C'mon, you've **got** to see this-"

"For God's sake, Mary."

"Trust me, you would **want** to." The girl giggles and Rock took his feet off the desk, wanting to know what the hell was so important. "If you want, can you wake them up while I order some pizza?"

"Okay, now you're just as bad as Dante when it comes to food." Rock has seen the fridge and he suspected someone is preparing roast chicken for tonight's dinner. "You two- and I will say it once- are **lazy**."

"Ha ha shut up, asshole, and please get a social life."

Rock chuckled, walking up the stairs with her. "Not a chance, Mary. Not when things are shitty as they are in this world right now."

"...now that you say that, you're right." Mary sighed, reaching to the top before Rock joined her. "Dante and I are worried about you, Rock."

"And I worry about the two of you more- along with Ma and her work." Rock grinned. "Does it bother you?"

"Nah, it's... well, you're our friend. And Dante and I mentioned how concerned we are that you're not actually looking for a date and all."

"I would rather have a date killing the demons than someone who doesn't care for my profession." The weaponsmith grunted. "And honestly, I'd enjoy making these beauties and seeing them in action than anything. That and... Ma needs a successor. And she knows I'm not in the mood to get married and all of that mess. I'd rather prefect my art than anything. And both of you know it."

The black-haired teen heavily sighed, her hands on her hips. "Well. Guess now that you said that- there really is no need for the both of us try and set you up, right?"

"You do that, and I'll charge you both more for my Ma's guns."

"What!? Like hell you will do that!"

Rock laughed as Mary opened the door to where he realized is Dante's room. "So, what's that you want to show me that was so- oh." Mary grinned as he looked at the room. "So..."

Dante has his arms outstretched, sleeping on his bed ( _Finally,_ Rock thought) and evenly breathing, and shirtless. Again. But next to him laid Vergil, being very close and his face nuzzled and against the other, arms wrapped around the other; and shirtless himself. Though Rock suspected otherwise- he swore for a minute the blanket was there to cover their bottom half and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when he swore he caught the scent of sex in the air.

Bastards. They never thought Mary and Rock would come back in while they were in the middle of fucking, did they? (Or they did, it’s just they’re resting- those idiots. Good grief. He’s going to start investing in some sound-proofing items.)

But he can't help but grin in relief, nudged Mary to leave Dante's room. He closed the door behind him before he said, "Well, well, well... pay up, Mary. I can't believe I'm about say this, but it seemed like they were going to get at it, sooner or later."

"Ugh. You asshole." But the smile never disappeared from her face as she took out her wallet, handing him some money. "Though you know what? I'm happy that they both worked their shit out."

"Point taken." Rock grinned back, silently relieved that this storm did come to pass. "So. Pizza tonight for a bet won?"

"You mean that the one I **just** lost." Mary groaned. "Damn it, Dante. I thought you might be the one to take charge of it, but I guess... well, should we tell him we're getting dinner for him and his dumbass brother?"

"Later. Give 'em twenty minutes. You know... for one of us to pick up champagne to celebrate our friend's lack of his V-card and all." He laughed when Mary squawked in absolute horror. "What? Can't get a crack in without-"

"Oh my **God!** No wonder Dante hates it when you joke about that- you're the worst!"

"Yet you all put up with me, all the same." Rock cackled. "C'mon, I'll order from the typical place. Want to do the honors to wake up our lovebirds from their little nap with your lovely pistol?"

Mary scoffed, but a wicked gleam appeared on her eyes. "Like I would shoot them. Maybe telling these bratty twins you'd order their pizzas with their least favorite toppings would do the trick..."

* * *

**Present- 2019: Port of Rellian City, 1:10 PM**

"You do realize," Trish sounds pretty tired, "That at the moment I get on a boat, I **will** throw up."

"Do that on the side of the boat." Dante snarks back and winces at the smack his friend gives him. "Ow! The hell, Lady!?"

"I don't think demons can handle motion sickness well." Nico calls out, walking out of her trailer that she's parked near the pier (at an acceptable area). "So Dante! News for ya. I called Rock."

"And?" He perks at the mention of his friend. "What's he up to?"

"Oh, the usual, cursin' ya out for leavin' some of the work at the bar, wonderin' if ya scratched Ebony and Ivory yet..."

Dante groans, hanging his head at the last mention. "Tell Rock he can shut up and deal with people at the bar. And I've been taking care of the ladies just fine."

"And he's sayin' something about Morrison finding someone who can help ya cross the way to Mallet Island." Nico finishes and **that** catches all of their attention. "What are ya lookin' at me like that for!?"

"You asked Morrison for help?" Nero warily asks and Nico scoffs, rolling her eyes. "What!? I'm just asking!"

"And ya know I only asked Rock for his help, ya brat!" The mechanic stares at him. "So, no, I have no clue! And I gotta negotiate this damn parking ticket with the asshole who allowed me to park here- what the fuck!? A hundred for- okay, be right back..." She storms off and Nero rolls his eyes in return. But Dante has a sinking feeling in him-

"Dante, did you call Morrison about this?" Lady asks, looking at the mercenary. "I don't think..."

"...no, did you?"

Lady shakes her head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Only that we had a slight shift in plans." Dante warily says. "I didn't say anythi- oh wait... I think I know who." He sighs, running his hand through his hair as he takes out his cellphone again. "Sorry, let me ask Morrison something."

The others glance at each other, confused before Nero asks, "Do you think we can try to find our ride to the island while you call Morrison?"

"Sure." Dante nods.

"Eh, why not." Lady grunts, standing up from the bench she and Trish have been sitting on. She gently nudges Trish, who softly lets out a weak sound. "Trish? You okay there, babe?"

"I just... maybe I need some of those medicines to get over my motion-sickness." The blonde demon hisses, pressing her fingers against her head. "Or- I don't know, my head has been **hurting** since we approached here."

"I'll help Lady find something." Nero helps the blonde demon up before glancing back at Dante. "M-Dante-"

"Be careful, okay?" Dante gently pats his son's back and Nero nods before escorting Lady and Trish to find some medical help. Then he glances to his phone while hearing Nico negotiate whatever bombastic price to park the trailer for at least one day (at least, Dante thinks. But why would Nico- ah, wait, weapons maintenance. Never mind that) before finding Morrison's number. He dials it, waits for the ringtone- and frowns when he hears the call go straight to voicemail- right, is he at work now?

A **ping!** catches his attention, and Dante notices said man did message him. "All right, text it is, then..." he mutters, recalling very well he and Vergil did talk not to long ago. But something is bothering Dante about Morrison at this moment. Feeling a familiar item warm in his pocket, Dante subconsciously clutches on his necklace as he starts to message the other man back.

Morrison  
  
**Dante:** Morrison  
**Dante:** Did Vergil call you?  
**Morrison:** No, not that I am aware of.  


Well...

He could ask Vergil, but he knows the other is on his way with- his parents. Who, by the way, Dante might want an interrogation session about, considering that his Dad knew this fuckwad jerk named Mundus before. Dante narrows his eyes, a creepy suspicion crawls in him for that other… possible reason before he finds Rock's number and calls him. One ring and he hears a gruff, "Dante, I should probably plot for your death via workload, but then Vergil will kill me."

"Shut up and let me ask you something." Dante would normally like to engage in the snarky banter he and Rock would get into, but this time he isn't in the mood for a good reason. "It's about- is Morrison around?"

"Oh- so-" He hears someone ask Rock for something and the older weaponsmith calls back, saying something about wanting to go outside for a smoke before hearing the door open. Then he hears Rock better with a quiet, "Right. Just so you know, Nico called about- you're going to that Island?"

"She told you everything, huh..."

Rock's breath is terse. "Shit. She told me everything, dipshit. I would want to ask if it has to do with that _Liber Nocens_ Miss Eva warned us about and scorched, but I guess not."

"No. That book's gone. That tree too. But it's this Mundus I'm worried about." Dante grimaces, seeing Nico huff and stew in the bench. "...and something **else**."

"Mundus... the former Prince of- riiight, I think everyone else called him by many **other** names at one point in the past. But I'm sure you're not in the mood to hear all of that, aren't you?"

"Not really."

The mercenary sighs. "So you knew about that fruit from Hell, right?"

"The Qliploth and the fruit that grants almighty power that rivals that of a God?"

"Your stupid half-relative knew what the hell he was researching back then, wasn't he?" Dante grimaces, silently recalling the notes Agnus wrote while he was... well, best not to think about **that** now. "For what he was trying to give to- well, you know what I'm talking about."

"Unfortunately." Rock grumbles. "But knowing you- you know what to expect in a place called Mallet Island. And yeah, Agnus wrote stuff on it too. Want me to send you pics about it just so you have a good guess on what you're about to deal with?"

"Please." Never in Dante's life has he ever heard of Mallet Island until today. And now he wants to know what crap he's going to get himself into. "The other thing, Rock..."

"Oh yeah, you- what of it?"

"Did you tell Morrison anything Nico told you earlier?"

"Nope. Why? Do you want me to tell him what's up?"

Dante perks up, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, and..."

"And?"

"Can you ask him again about that rose brooch we keep asking about?" The mercenary quietly asks, making sure Nico isn't listening. "Lady's been wondering if there was an update about **that** too."

Rock huffs. "Right, one of the mysteries still in... okay, I'll ask. But don't you think there's a chance your Pa could've asked Morrison to help you out in times like these?"

Dante frowns, not realizing that possibility until... right, he forgot about that. His Mom knew Morrison well; the same went for his Dad. "Probably- oh, the others are coming back. I gotta go- keep DMC up and running."

"Be safe, you nimrod." Rock softly scoffs. "You, Lady, Trish, Nero, and Nico. Don't die or else I'll start haunting you in your ghostly nightmares for the debt you owe us."

"Shut up, Goldstein." Dante chuckles, hanging up as he sees Nero return with Lady and Trish, who looks a bit better. "Did you give her something? She doesn't look green in the face anymore."

"Ha ha ha." Trish smirks back. "Lady gave me one of- I didn't know how good of a caster your mother is, Dante. I would like to thank her when we get back."

"Oh, that pomegranate juice- whatever that potion is?" Dante asks. That’s- well, this is a good thing, then. Demons wouldn’t take life spells very well, and for Trish to finally drink his Mom’s potions without an adverse reaction… this is a good thing then. "Huh. Well, well... so? Any other news?"

"Parkin' in this shitty port place costs about a good hundred bucks for the trailer." Nico grins, causing Lady and Dante to stare at her, baffled. "So, if ya don't mind-"

"I bet you ran over some seagulls along the way and the owner decides to compensate for whatever property damage you made." Nero snorts and Nico rolls her eyes, lighting up one of her cigarettes. Dante tries to hide his laughter, silently feeling bad for her. "Oh, and- we found the guy Morrison hired."

"Did he now?" Dante perks up. "Is he here on the port?"

"Yeah, on the... well," Lady frowns, looking worried. "How can I put like this? He's... decent, his boat looks fine and it's good enough since... it's modern and all. But..."

 **That** catches Dante's attention- and his creeping suspicions slowly return to haunt him. "But- Lady? What's the problem?"

-

Lady's right. The boat was good enough with its hull and everything for their travel.

It's the **owner** of the boat that approached them and Dante immediately stills, catching a hint of something unknown emitting from the man. Nero stiffens as well, perhaps sensing the same thing Dante has. But-

"Hey! Ya the owner of this boat?" Nico calls out to the man who is sitting on the pier, flipping a coin. "Of- huh, weird name... how do ya pronounce it-"

"Styx." The man grunts, standing up before glancing at her. "I'm surprised, child. You aren't scared of me being here?"

"Hey, I'm stuck with people mighty more frightening than ya." The mechanic cackles as Nero shoots a glare at her. Dante wants to chuckle at her attempts to lighten up the humor, but the slow, creeping feeling returns in him when the man faces them. "So- uh, we want to know if ya know someone named Morrison?"

The man stills for a minute before he chuckles, "Now... that's a name I know of." He glances over to the group and Dante notices one glaring factor.

_His eyes- he's blind..._

"The name's Charle." The man holds out his hand, making his way to the mercenary. "You must be-"

"Dante." The white-haired man swallows. "...I need a trip to- before I get to that, I have something to ask of you."

"Sure, ask away."

Dante sees Lady and Trish glance back at him, hesitant. Then to the clueless Nico, then to Nero, who narrows his eyes at the man with glaring suspicion. And then back at the man, Dante draws in a careful breath. "Do you... by any chance, know anything about a Mundus?"

"Nope." _Shit, seriously?_

"...About Sanctus?" Well, that earns everyone's baffled stare at him.

"Never heard of that guy."

 _No duh._ Dante grimaces. "Then- Sparda. Do you know about a deity named Sparda?"

Charle stops. Then he grins back. "That... is a very familiar name to me. Why?"

"I know something my Dad once spoke about when it comes to deities who live in this world." Dante careful words out his response. He's definitely not like Vergil- who can just freely spout out bullshit with his silvery tongue and people actually buy whatever comes out of it. But Dante knows whatever his parents taught him in the many years he's been in the mercenary profession- and carrying out spells despite him not being a warlock. Witch. Whatever.

"That... there's a certain feeling only Gods know when they meet with each other." He swallows his nervousness away. "And something tells me- that your disguised name is Charle... while your real name-" _Sorry, but your boat name gave something away, I'm really guessing on top of my head here-_ "-must be Charon, the ferryman for the dead."

He can hear the dumbfounded silence greet him from the others, but the man, startled, stares at Dante with his glossed eyes widening...

...before he softly chuckles, but not with the weight of a man who has sailed around for years. Instead, old, ancient roots take ahold and he cryptically smiles.

"That, Son of Sparda, is correct."

The Son of Sparda title made Nero squawk a sound of horror, turning to Dante with abject fear, but the white-haired man sighs. Everyone else is staring at him with some degrees of being stupefied, but Dante is... disturbingly too used to things like these. Instead he thins his lips and tries not to think of Vergil's possible derisive commentary if he witnessed this.

 _Of course... man, I hate it when I'm right_. _Just twenty-four years ago- when that horrible 'Liber Nocens' made its return in the worst way possible..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> 1) I don't know the exact name of the city Mallet Island is near, but since DMC has provided little to no info on the maps, so unless someone can correct me and I will happily take that correction, I made up a city.  
> 2) Yes, there's going to be Greek God references to it. The notes will be updated to reflect this.  
> 3) 40 pages of- okay, this is getting ridiculous.  
> 4) I'm still awkward at writing smut.  
> And the most irrelevant comment of the day from my daily life: I just found out we had a kingsnake in our backyard that was eyeing a female kingsnake that was hanging around a large tree on our yard. 
> 
> Oh… yay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who are reading and patiently waiting for a new chapter- thank you for being so patient with me! Anyway, enjoy this... interestingly short(?), yet plot-filled chapter!
> 
> ~~My new job is slowly sapping my energy LOL AAARGGGHHH~~

**Past- 1995, August (near the end of the month)**

"Dante, a question for you."

"Sure, Verge. What's up?"

Vergil glanced down at him from his seat. He was in the middle of reading a book, but his attention kept diverted back to his twin. Dante wasn't trying to distract him at all, but from the way he was watching the television only wearing cargo shorts and how well toned his body is, Vergil silently swore his twin is tempting him.

(It was not on purpose, he knows. Yet he wants to mark it over and over again, driving those people away from his Dante.)

"Do you think you will be continuing this profession of yours?"

Dante blinked, looking at him. "Well... duh. I'm not the type to sit back and wait."

 _I should have expected that response._ "Even if there is one that will heavily risk your life?"

His twin frowned a bit, sitting up to get a better glance at him. "Yeah. I know it's risky, Verge, but I know how to defend myself." He leaned back on the couch, hands cradling the back of his head. "Besides- I've handled myself for the first few months when I started off. I think I got the hang of it- despite it being rough."

Vergil sighed, closing his book and Dante scooted a bit further to accompany the other when he sat next to the other. He gathered Dante around his arms, burying his face in the crook between the other's neck and shoulder. "I am not looking forward to going back." Vergil mumbled. "I have wanted to delay it more, but Father told me in the last call, I have duties to attend to in Elysium..."

"Hey, there's no way around it. I've accepted that about a few days ago that you need to go back, and..." He feels Dante's hands gently brush onto his arms, but Vergil grunted, holding him tighter. He knew Dante doesn't want Vergil to go back there for another couple of months. "Don't tell me you're thinking about shirking off."

"My desire for it is high." Vergil dryly responded. _The work I've also tried to look for the way out is also... yielding nothing yet. But my persistence to keep going is just as equal, wanting to get as much as I can to protect you._ "Should I do that, Father's wrath might be one even Mother can't control."

"Eh, you don't know that." Dante shifted to glance at Vergil, probably saw his scowl before his twin grins. "Say, let's change it to something lighter. I know they're coming tomorrow- but at least we have tonight to ourselves." Mary and Rock are at another city helping with a request Enzo Ferino brought for them; something about a gang war without demons. ( _"Some arms deal went awry and apparently the police are too scared to approach these assholes, saying something about them dealing with supernatural spells. ...Enzo hopes it's just that, buuuuut Rock and I suspect demons. It's something we can deal with, though, so don't push yourselves." Mary's conniving grin, on the other hand, told Vergil he'll make good use of it- and to silently want to tell others to bug off their business. What he and Dante do are not their concern.)_

"Indeed." His hands barely trace the shorts and Dante tried not to laugh. But he did when Vergil pressed his own hardened member that strained against his pants, against the younger's body, lowly humming when he kissed that lovely skin. He caught the faint hint of strawberries and he wondered if Dante stole some of the sweet berries for himself. "Dinner is already prepared- it's just the matter of reheating it."

"You know, I'm tempted to ask if you have higher libido than me." His twin huffed.

"It's not that." Vergil breathed, slightly annoyed Dante would suggest this. "You are rather impossible to ignore." He slipped his hand in the other's shorts, unbuttoning it along the way. "And I would rather prefer... if you don't flaunt it to others."

_Otherwise..._

Dante chuckled, leaning in. "Good luck with that. I'm not going to keep taunting assholes just to get a good strike at them."

 _There are still people who are interested in you, believe it or not._ "Then I suppose I have to reign you back in."

Hearing his twin laugh made the elder smile to himself. But the thought of Dante going to a job and not coming back scared him and kept lingering in the back of his mind.

_I have to find that way out or else..._

-

It was about day three when Dante tried his best not to show how upset he was when Vergil left- to Elysium, with his Dad- that a very familiar subject returned to remind him he doesn't have the time to be depressed.

Or to be more certain-

"I need you to find something for me." A young man stated; Morrison has escorted him to the bar one day and found the three of them talking about what to do for the rest of the day. He urged them to talk to the man- he'll pay them for however he deemed necessary- as their prospective client worded it.

"And what would that be?" Dante asked, not sure what would make this man decide they would be the best for whatever job he wants. "A lost cat, or a lost book, or...?"

"Actually... that something is some **one**." The man grimaced. "A few years ago, my father went missing after finding a book. The thing he had was... thin, a bit worn out. A leather book that wasn't- it looks to be in bad shape. But when he found it on a bookstore one night- well... he wasn't the same."

A slow, dreaded pitting feeling crawled in Dante's stomach, but he continued to ask, "If you find me asking, what made him like that?"

"It's the contents in the book that made he fear for his sanity."

Mary and Rock shift in their seat, having what Dante realized were the same, dreaded thought. "...and what was in the book, if you can forgive us asking?" Rock asked, trying to hide his complete dread at this inquiry.

The man, thankfully, didn't take notice. "A series of spells. Circles and- writings of sorts. And there's a sign in there that- I'm not sure what it reads as, but I wrote it down." He gave them a piece of paper and there was a rune drawn in the center. "If- well, if it helps... does it?"

"There's... something I want to ask as well." Mary paled a bit, seeing the symbol on the paper. The bad feeling Dante has in the pit of his stomach grew. "Your father- does he have glasses and... somewhat of a meek appearance?"

The man straightened up, nodding with shock. "Yes! He... yes, that's him! Do you- wait, so you've seen him before?"

"...Twice now." Rock uneasily responded, quickly glancing at them all in worry. "Say- why **are** you looking for him? Is it something that you wanted to say to him or... is there a reason you're looking?"

"He left one day and... I guess he didn't tell us where he was going." The man sagged his shoulders a bit. "I just... well, I want to give him a message. He wasn't the best parental type- our siblings and I didn't think of him to be the caring type: he was more into books and his work than anything."

 _A familiar story, except..._ Dante wondered if this will be Vergil one day. _But Vergil might- he would want something for power and- okay, stop it. Thinking about him won't help you right now!_

"-and that I want to tell him that... he's found pursing his passion. I just wished he could have told us sooner or later. We could have helped him out... or something." The man's smile returned bitter and Dante realized he zoned out about a good bit on that. "But- all three of you saw him last?"

"He was last here..." Mary trailed off before she turned to the bartender. He glanced at her, curious about her inquiry. "Hey, do you remember that man with those glasses that last came in? The one who asked for a book and we would be the only ones who actually took him seriously?"

"Ah... yes, I remember him." The bartender murmured, setting his glass down. "He was in here last night, wanting to find out something."

That caught the man's attention, but Rock patted the man, shaking his head to stop him from interrupting.

"What did he ask about?" Mary asked, sharing a concerned look with Dante. "If- well, don't mind asking."

The bartender chuckled, a tilt appearing and Dante swore for a minute- if this man wasn't blind ( _How can he be a bartender ...you know what, stop asking questions, Dante, finding a father is more important._ ), then he could have been amused. "I happen to enjoy the three of your company; I don't mind sharing necessary information."

"What do you want in return?" Dante smirked back. "Some servitude for the bar?"

The bartender nodded and Mary stared at him, a bit baffled, yet remained silent. "Perhaps... going back- he was asking about a book he was holding onto- that very same book you have brought for him **twice** before."

...oh **fuck**.

Whatever thoughts about feeling miserable for himself got muted in favor for **this**. Dante's gut sank low, hearing that last part before hearing himself ask, "The... _Liber Nocens_. That... okay, that... explained a few more things." He muttered the last part to himself. "How- wait, let me start over, sorry- Did something **happen** that made him finally realize that book was bad news?"

"Yes. Someone was after him, demanding to pay a very high price for the book and he wasn't about to part it." The bartender continued, wiping the glass. "I am not sure as to who it was, but the middleman insisted that the owner give up the book. For what, I have no idea. But that got the man to take a second look at it."

"And?"

"And he started asking around, even to the point of having to hide when that middleman shows at his appointed time." The elder serviceman finished. "There are a few suggestions I gave to him and those came up with nothing."

"When was the last you saw him?" Dante inquired, feeling how much worry spiked from the man all of the sudden. "The guy with the book." _We'll ask about the middleman later._

"A week ago." The bartender placed his clean glass away. "A strange thought that he hasn't shown himself since... he was one of the regulars here. But may I dare say, there could be a chance that-"

"Please don't say it!" The man cried out, stopping the questioning before taking a deep breath. He paled at the way everyone fell silent in the bar, but the man's breath is shaky and wracked. "Look, I... just want to at least- if you can- bring him back... dead or alive- so that at least we can see him once more."

Well.... shit. This wasn't a job Dante was prepared to take. But-

"That's it?" Dante quietly asked. The man nodded. "Are you... okay. That's fine. It's just-"

"I know. My father might have died somehow. Or he could be in hiding- not trusting anyone. It's... I know." The man gulped. "I just- I just want to bring him home. That's all I really want."

_Fine by me._

-

"I'm surprised you took it."

Dante glanced at Mary, but the other also look concerned. "Yeah, well... it's better than sitting down and doing nothing." A legit concerned too... that _Liber Nocens_ is horrible news.

Rock glanced at her, leaning down to ask, "So- the bartender at the place said the last place was a bookstore. Right?"

"Yeah? But isn't it odd? And- the **place** itself- I thought he was kidding when we asked for the address to the bookstore." Mary asked, confused as the three of them walk around the seedier parts of the city. "That's- I'm sorry, but why would someone look around in this area?"

"Because there's more demonic activities in the Undergrounds than you think." Dante grimly responded, glaring at one of the gang members that scurried away at their presence. "Some people just might want to take advantage of the dark magic and make it their own, just to get the upper hand."

"Ergh, something I am not looking forward to talking about with anyone here." Rock grunted before they stop at the supposed location. "No wonder Ma didn't open up a second location here."

"Whoa, I'm sorry, your Mom got an offer!?" Both stare at Rock, stunned. The latter, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, she refused. One, the first place was her baby. And two- let's be honest, in a a spot like this?"

Ah. Reputations given... yeah, Nell balked at the thought of a gang needlessly shooting innocent lives just for fun. Dante swiftly gestured for Mary to cut any semblance of that subject and she took it to mind before Rock said, "And- wait, this is it? **This** is the place? We are- are we really in the right spot?"

"We.... are." Dante sees Mary take a second look at the paper she wrote down before looking back up. "It's the bookstore, all right. It looks rather nice from the outside."

"With a problem I'm already foreseeing." Dante rapped on the door before peering in on the obviously closed lights. "It's **closed**. And they open back up at nine in the morning."

The two groan before Rock muttered, "Well. **That** was a complete waste of a trip... What now?"

"Maybe we can look around and-" Mary see some of the people minding to their own business, not really caring. "-well, asking around is not going to be a good idea."

"Yeah, let's... not do that." Experience and being around this part a couple of times did not do them well. "How about we look around the place and see if anything helps?"

The other two nod and decided to have a start with the other places to see if they saw anything.

-

About thirty minutes later, they came back empty-handed.

"I hate this." Mary announced. "We looked- mostly everywhere except-" She gestured to the dark alleyway and Dante shuddered, knowing that it leads to a dead end. And something felt very off, he isn't so sure as to why... "-do we seriously have to?"

"We have... no other choice." Rock grimaced and the three of them step in. "Unless you want to encounter something dark and creepy that could potentially give all of us nightmares for the rest of the night?"

"No!?"

Dante's lips thinned, narrowing his eyes as his line of sight caught wind of a strange looking bundle, covered in a shabby, ragged cloth. "Hey... there's something here."

"Here?" Rock stopped to where his friend knelt down. "That- Dante, that might be a sleeping drunk. C'mon, we should head back."

"That's... I don't know, you sure about that?" Something nagged at him. This wasn't right; the usual drunkards are hanging out somewhere, trying to pry people off money and booze. But this figure wasn't breathing or... doing anything.

 _Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?_ His magic pinged no life. That was a problem.

"Dante?" Mary asked. "Hey... what are you doing?"

"Trying to find out something." He swallowed all nervousness before placing his hand over, feeling a bit of his magic enter in his hand and closed his eyes. " _Levo._ "

The shabby cloth slowly lifted, a gentle gust of wind lifted the cloth away from the body it was attached to-

Dante stopped, holding his breath with a strangled sound as the cloth fluttered away from his gentle wind spell. Mary hid her horrified gasp and Rock froze, but the mercenary silently grimaced.

The mousey-looking man was lying face up, a pale, horrified look on his face. His glasses were mangled; the lenses shattered, even as it was placed (with some attempt) back on his head. Darkened blood dried from the edge of his mouth and nose; his eyes are now cloudy, devoid of life. His hands are frozen, trying to grasp onto something. And beneath his shirt was a hint of **something** , but they kept a good distance as to not go near the strangely preserved body.

Whoever did whatever cruel deed to this man... knew who he was dealing with.

 _That man... I'm so sorry, your father-_ Despite his mind feeling horrible for their client's loss, Dante was the first to break their horrified silence with his dreaded feeling sinking further, his eyes scanned the scene once more with his spell.

"Guys?" He felt their stares at him. "Should we-"

"Call the cops? Good idea, for once." Rock firmly agreed and the three of them ran to perhaps the closest location to try and find a phone to call on.

(It was only after being interrogated by the cops (with their alibis completely checked out) and being released after none of their fingerprints were on the man's body and glasses did Dante realize something: The book he was holding onto was gone.

Its new owner, they realized much later, knew more things than they originally thought.)

* * *

**Present: 2019- Away from Rillian City: 1:55PM**

"Charon, as in, the ferryman of the Underworld." Lady stares at Dante. "How did you know that?"

Dante shrugs, keeping his eye up ahead. "Just- aside the boat's name? I just took a guess."

"A... guess."

"Yeah." The familiar sound of hand meeting face made Dante chuckle, glancing back at her. "You don't like that approach?"

"I'm really tempted to punch you and throw you off this boat." Lady grumbles before glancing back at their current surroundings. "I'm surprised Vergil let you on ahead."

"So am I." Dante nodded, looking back at the sea that surrounds them. They are on the boat, currently on the way to said island. Vergil reluctantly agreed to let them have a head start to Mallet Island, but only because his parents needed his help to search for... something. They said they will find the others- but how, Dante... well, best not to ask about that. (It's going to involve Yamato, isn't it?) Dante isn't sure of what, but it's not his problem now. Speaking of...

The conversation from earlier slowly ate at him. Vergil is catching on that Dante is feeling a bit worried- no, not worried. He has been conflicted about Vergil's actions for the last couple of years and for Vergil finally say something about it-

_"You are aware that after this entire mess, I will make you reveal what has been gnawing at you for years. You don't think on the months and years I came back to be with you, I wouldn't notice the way you've been behaving?"_

_He's noticed._ Dante silently reminds himself. _There's... shit, there's a good reason why I kept my mouth shut for- are you sure you want to pry that deep in, Verge? Do you really want to know what my thoughts about you are?_

"Hey, I just... well, I looked at today's date." She sounds serious and Dante caught this. "It's the day **that** incident happened."

The mercenary glances back at her, stunned, but Lady's expression is indifferent. "Lady-"

"I know, I should've told you, but I thought coming with you would be better." She shrugs. "I've gotten over that man's death. Nothing can change what happened in the past with my family." She glances back at him. "And I have to live on with my mother's wishes in thought."

Dante can't help but softly smile, seeing the way she looks... relieved. There's a tinge of regret in her voice, her hands gripped, but then she glanced back at him, the tension gone with gratitude. "So. Tell me, how do you feel now?"

"A bit better... I don't think about him as much more." Lady says. "But talking it out with Trish helps. Even on the days there I thought I would get nightmares from it-" She frowns. "-but what about you?"

"Hm? Me?"

"Yeah." She frowns, causing him to perk back in concern. "You know, Dante... a part of me wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"That day when we first met- have you regret asking me about my family?"

Dante stares back at her- before he shakes his head. "You know how I was then: I wanted someone to relate to- who wasn't Vergil. And then I wanted to help- because nobody needed to live what you crap you went through. And that you needed the help you can get."

Lady smiles back, closing her eyes before she rummages something in the boat's cooler. "I talked with... Mister Psychopomp- Charon, right? It's going to take a few good hours before we arrive at Mallet Island. I really hope he knows his way around this ocean..."

"I think he's cautious enough." Dante quietly murmurs, silently wondering if they would still have to pay the man with something. Charon said they didn't have to- something about a former debt being repaid, but Dante isn't sure what it is. "Why?"

"Catch." He blinks, feeling something cool on his hand- and he glances to Lady. "The other- I checked on them before I joined you up here. The others are sleeping or taking a nap. Trish is... I don't know, she's fine, but I don't think that potion your mother made will last long. I told her to take it easy and she is." She bites her lips. "She's... different than how we take it."

"I know." Even Dante suspects the magic will wear off when they get to the island. He'll have to ask if demons get motion-sick one of these days, but now is not the time to humor himself. "I think though... frm the way things are going with her, she'll manage. Besides," He grins. "The more she's around us, the more human she is."

Lady's lips tilt to a comforting grin of relief, silently hoping he tells the truth. "...I hope so too."

"Hey, if she's making an effort on her end to try and **not** suck up some poor sap's soul and blood, I think she's going to be fine."

She feels her grin change to a soft, fond laugh; she has noticed Trish's gradual changes and is silently grateful for it.

"And now- the beer, Lady, you want to talk about the good ol' days?" He glances down to see a porter and Dante softly chuckles, twisting the top off with no effort. "Admit it, you **want** to go back to the bar and work instead of dealing with this mess."

"And you get to have all the fun? Nope." Lady grins. "Rock might. He'll want the details much later."

"I'll tell him what me missed out on." He hums, drinking a swing of the porter and silently thanking himself that he ate some lunch on the way to Rillian City. "That day... didn't it start after this girl I had to do a job for?"

"Oh right.... that girl, Alice, correct?" Dante's eyes glance back at the porter. "That girl wanted something of mine. And that was while Mom was around- just a month Dad and Vergil left to return to Elysium and we found out that weird man who had that book died. I think Enzo brought that job over to us."

-

**Past- 1995, September**

"A job out at that creepy as hell mansion near the hill?" Dante, Mary, and Rock stare at Enzo with the most wary look. His Mom came by for a few day's visit, but they can hear her rummaging in the kitchen.

"Ey, the person asked for you in person, Dante." Enzo shrugged and **that** made a horrible feeling crawl up his spine. "Don't know why they'd do that, but you're the man in question she wanted to see."

"A little girl, wanting my help for- Enzo, do you realize how **horrible** that sounds?"

The man cracked up laughing and Dante sighed, turning to stare at the two with a silent plead for help.

"Can't we come with him just in case something horrible happens to him?" Rock asked, realizing what could (might) potentially happen. "This is one unusual request. Without some type of form over- is it to kill a demon or to take care of a seal, or...?"

"Look, I'm just a messenger and that girl paid a lot just for **you** show up." Enzo puffed out from his cigar- and nearly jumped back when his Mom walked in. "Ah! Miss Eva! Good timing-"

"So my son now has a job that has an unknown source of origin... and has no objectives." His Mom quirks an amused smile and Dante can't help but wonder... or dread about her thinking right now. "Enzo, I wonder if Grue passed down a warning in regards to what I specifically look for in a courier."

"And I'm only tellin' ya, ma'am-" Enzo is actually trying to snuff out his cigar now. Dante can't help but silently snicker at the futile effort since he can see a hint of embers, activated from the tobacco. "-that's the info I got! I'm sorry, I tried pressing for more, but you know how it is!"

His Mom glanced at Dante, to Enzo, to Mary and Rock, then back to Enzo. "...does this person have a contact of some sort? I would like to ask... a few questions."

"Like I said-"

"Mister Ferino." His Mom's voice turned very calm. "Are you willing to anger a woman on what I hope would be a calm day?"

Mary is really trying to hide her laughter in- really, she has nothing against Enzo. It's just the man would often try to convince all three of them to go in jobs that aren't- **exactly** \- in the realms of... their comfort. (Not to mention the man has a vehement thought demons never exist and it's all made up.) Vergil has made it clear he would be more than delighted to beat up the stout courier should he try anything stupid. _And this is why I enjoy working with Morrison rather than Enzo._

If it wasn't for the feeling Dante slowly felt from his Mom who is on 'witch mode', Enzo would not have agreed to it. But from the way the man stammered and began to look through his jacket for whatever source contact, he's certain from her subtly threatening glare convinced Enzo to actually start looking.

"H-Here- sorry about- geez, Dante, you never told me your Mom's the frightening type!" Wow, he did produce something after all. A folded up note is on his hand and his Mom gently took it, unfolding it before handing it to Dante. "So uh- yeah, that's the number to that place. But like I said, I'm only delivering the message to ya from our client!"

"...Right." Dante begun to dial the number on the rotary before waiting for the ring tone. One, two- and then he smirked when he heard a gravelly voice greet him on the other line. "I take it that you're the actual client?"

There's a pause. And the voice droned, "...Yes. I take it that you're the hunter we hired... Dante, correct?"

"What is it what you really want?" In business now. Dante has a pen and paper ready, along with the stares of the others as he anticipated whatever facts he can get out of this. "And I have an inquiry of my own. If you answer them for me, **maybe** I'll think about taking on the job."

"Very well." The voice flatly responds. "Here is what you have to do..."

-

About three hours later, Dante returned to the shop with a furious look on his face. And Mary could be imagining things, but she also **felt** the anger ebb from him in a different way- as if he could scorch something on the spot with his stare.

 _Remind me to never piss Dante off then._ Mary silently noted to herself. _He doesn't show it often, but geez, he'll probably want to punch something._

"That **girl**." He grounded out with so much fury that Mary and Rock quickly glance at each other, bewildered. Eva, on the other hand, looks at him with an inquiring look. "Is **not** normal. She... Rock, for about a good month, do **not** let me see any movies with Alice in Wonderland themes."

"Okay...?" Rock stared at him, very confused and so was Mary, who sat with some interest.

Dante turned to his mother, who just glanced at him with concern. "Mom, I have a question. When Dad was alive, did he do anything to show off how much power he has?"

"Not that I am aware of." Eva shook her head slowly. "Are you all right?"

The mercenary locked the door before walking over to the couch, leaning back as he placed Rebellion on the table. "There's a Jester. I think he's pulling most of the strings. He looked like he **knew** what that girl wanted. I've- never been so creeped out in **all** of my life-"

"I'm sorry, what exactly happened up there?" Mary asked, immediately sensed something was off. "And a _Jester_ appeared in front of you _?_ "

Dante slowly nodded, closing his eyes. "That Jester- he looked more like a harlequin- greeted me and just escorted me through. But then when I met the girl... shit, things got trippy. That girl changed before me. She tried to do something- to try and pry off whatever **magic** I had in me- And I shot her. Or at least an **illusion** of her. She tried to take 'the power of Sparda' and-" He sighed, feeling himself feel tired all of the sudden. "Mom. Are you sure you don't know anyone about Dad's power **aside** your closest circle?"

"I'm..." Eva trailed off before she glanced at him. "...Dante? Is something the matter?"

"That Jester knew I'm Sparda's **son.** " Dante stated. Mary saw Eva slowly stand, a creeping horrified look on her face. "But I know we were careful- Vergil and I- while we were here. He didn't say anything and neither did I."

"I didn't say a thing." Mary knew better than to reveal anything to her family. Her relatives don't ask about her professions nor who she hung out with. And she wouldn't mention about anything to her father- he was a man who didn't divulge anything unless he would gain something in return.

"And Ma and I know better." Rock placed his two cents in and Mary knew their clientele was a secret list of mercenaries that know better than to snitch. "If you are worried, Miss Eva."

"Oh no, I'm aware of Nell and her policies." _That and she is a frightening woman who knows what she's doing..._ "And I know you keep secrets well, Mary. But what I'm worried about is... who would make the connection?"

"I'm wondering the same goddamn thing." Dante grumbled before hearing the rotary ring. All four eyes stare at the phone before staring back at each other- and Dante answered the phone with a dry tone, "What's the password."

Then he stilled, straightening up with a baffled stare on his face before he tugged Mary's arm, a pale look on his face as he forcefully handed her the receiver.

"What-" She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a voice- her uncle? What the-

"-wound up killing my **sister** , you greedy, no good-" And a loud, painful scream was heard and Mary immediately hung up, jumped out of her place on Dante's desk, and snatched her pistols.

 _No nonononono-_ She silently begged to someone that she didn't hear what she really did-

"Rock-" Dante called out and Rock yelled out something in return before hearing Eva ask something, but Mary heard white noises in her head, rushed out of their shared residence-

-and stopped when Dante grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Dante! Let me go, **Let GO** -"

"Rock's getting the car and we're **all** coming. My Mom too- she's grabbing something that can help them." He grounded out and she stilled, shocked that they all would do that. "Mary, I know you're the one who tell me to be careful, but you are **not** going to do this alone. You hear me!?"

She shakily nodded, tears rapidly coming down her face at the horrible, dreading possibilities that are waiting for her in her other home. Eva's car drove up and Rock lowered the window, the blonde woman in the back seat as she ushered them in. "S-Sorry- I'm-"

"Save the apologizes and tell me where to go." Rock sharply stated and Mary wiped her tears with a tissue he handed her. "Sorry for what I'm about to do, Miss Eva."

"It's fine." The older woman gently patted Mary as Dante shut the door to the car. "Rock-"

"Right, hurry along. Got it, ma'am."

Somehow, that made Mary feel a bit better.

-

A few hours later found Mary curled in one of the chairs, her head buried in her arms.

She's feeling a bit better now. Her relatives are fine- or to be more specific, her uncle and aunt are alive, hanging onto the chances of recovery at the ICU while her nieces and nephews are being taken care of by Enzo at the moment (due to some pestering from Dante's end, saying something about owing them so many annoying, sketchy past favors that even made Mary question the legitimacy of Enzo's actions). But right now-

"Mary..." She blearily looked up, eyes obvious shot and sniffling from however many times she's cried from both relief and guilt. Dante and Eva are there- the latter gently patting her back while Dante held a tray of coffee in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Mary shuddered. "It's- I'm sorry, I feel horrible..."

"It's okay." Dante sat next to her, placing the cups of coffee next to him. "They're going to wake up soon, Mary. Everything will be okay."

Lady nodded, wiping her tears away as she tasted what she suspected were coffee from the hospital.

She can't forget the sight they saw when they entered in her uncle's home: blood splattered everywhere, destroyed furniture and items strewn around. Her uncle and aunt were on the ground, bleeding from whatever slashed them, and Mary nearly lost it- had it not been for one of her nephews running up to her and hugging her legs, bawling about how her uncle nearly saved his and his siblings' lives before facing the intruder. That calmed her down, even after Eva gave them a head's start on what would hopefully be a good recovery thanks to her healing magic.

Then Rock, in some sort of instinctual manner, decided to call and check up on his mother Nell while the three of them sit in the waiting room, silently wondering what to do before Dante got up and said something about getting something to drink, to which Eva decides to come with, knowing that Mary needed the space to think. (That's fine. She needed that. She wanted to cry a little bit without putting up that brave face, silently wanting to beg someone higher to spare their lives...)

By the time Dante and Eva got settled back from their coffee run, Rock returned to them after his long call. But the pale, stiffened look he wore when the phone call ended indicated something.

"Ma nearly got attacked, but she shot the guy off." Mary stiffened. Eva gasped. Dante stood up, about to say something, but Rock stopped them. "It's fine. She said that whatever bullshit spell Dante wrote out for her worked."

"Good!" Dante huffed, crossing his arms with a tinge of red in relief. "Not that she'd care if I did that- but you know... she should be safe too. It isn't just you that worries about her."

That, Mary can't help but crack a small smile at. As much as her friend refused to admit it, he is worried for Nell. The woman is a wise-cracking one, even making Dante run around in circles before giving them advice on their jobs. (Someone like her are valuable, Mary noted. People like her are... actually helpful at times like these.)

"Well, Ma's gonna modify a few of our weapons. Saying it's comin' out of Dante's pay because of- well, collateral." Rock grunted, crossing his arms. Dante didn't react to the last part, but Mary can tell he's a bit ticked off, but grateful. "And she gonna come up to visit and check up on all of our weapons because of this."

For Mary, that was fine- she needed a routine check-up for all of her arsenal. Dante did not look happy about this- but Eva smiled and nodded, making the gunswoman wonder if she knew Nell too. (It's nobody's surprise if she did.) "How is she now, Rock?"

"Baffled, but she scared the asshole away. She showed a weapon she made that was full of arcane bullets and the intruder ran off, saying it wasn't worth the money to cross her." Rock huffed, but Mary can tell he was scared too. "Whoever that guy was... fuck, do you think that maybe-"

"I think we need to find out more things first." Dante stated, earning their glances at him. "I don't know why but... something about this bothers me."

Silence fell for the others, but Eva sighed, a smile on her face before she hummed, "And? What do you want to do after?"

"Well, Mom, you taught me how to be patient." Dante's smile appeared back. "Maybe something will turn out in front of us soon. I don't know why, but I keep coming back to that _Liber Nocens_ that nags at me."

"That- okay, what about it that bothers you?" Rock asked, probably channeling a bit of Eva in her mind. "Didn't we accept that the book is missing and someone might have taken it? Why do you think it has to do with what's been happening now?"

Dante was about to respond-

"That book- is that the very book you told me about a few months ago?" Eva asked, suddenly sounding very worried as she perked up. Mary blinked, noting as well that the witch's face is strangely pale for some reason. "The one that... was responsible for a few summoning spells that caused an infestation of demons?"

"And zombies." Dante nodded, adding that other bit. "Is something wrong?"

Eva nodded, eyes narrowed. "I. ...give me a few days. I need to find out something- I wonder if Bel is in the mood for a favor they owe me..." She stood up before gesturing to Dante. "Stay close. I will be back later this week."

"Mom?" Her friend asked, worried for her, but Eva walked off, hurrying in her steps as she did. "..the hell- is she okay?"

"I think- she knows something." Rock slowly approached them before sitting at the other chair next to his mercenary friend. "For now- look, let's... I don't know, I gotta check back on Ma soon." He accepted the coffee Dante handed him. "What do you think that's about?"

"The book, that for certain." Dante narrowed his eyes, cradling his cup. "But I'm... shit, something about all of this bothers me. I don't know why..."

Mary uncurled herself before leaning against Dante's shoulders. If Vergil was there, he would really not like it, but she can give a shit, considering the circumstances right now. "...I need rest. Can we sleep for a bit?"

"With the coffee-" There's a quiet sigh and Dante gently hugged her. "...We'll wake you up if we have something, Mary. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

She barely nodded before drifting back to sleep sans nightmares, silently praying to whatever deity pitied her, to spare her relatives' lives and please, please **please** don't let them die, _They're the only sane family I have left..._

(Her uncle and aunt- somehow- lived and they were on a miraculous recovery, even if Mary nearly barged in on the doctor slowly talking to them. Thank God the doctor allowed her to see and affirm her relief that they are alive; otherwise, they would have been kicked out immediately.

But it was worth the barging in and all. The smiles on their faces were well worth it.)

-

**Three Days Later**

"Where's your mom?" Mary asked Dante, who looks very concerned. "I know she said she'll be back soon, but..."

"She's on her way, saying something backed her up." Dante looked worried too. But he did a far better job hiding it than her, that's for certain. "But she- geez, I can't find any more excuses to tell Dad why she can't come to the phone. He's staring to suspect something is up."

Mary glanced at him, surprised. "So- wait. He doesn't know what's going on?"

Dante nodded.

( _"Hi Dad." Dante grumbled, knowing pretty well his Dad gives no care about the password. He's told this once and man, the reaction he got was not pleasant. "I just woke up from my nap..."_

_"No, it's fine." The older man hummed, "I am wondering how things are over in your home as of recent."_

_The mercenary could say something about how things are: thrown in into a bit of a careful tense routine because someone **tried** to attack his friends and their loved ones. And probably him and Mom, but they're both very much armed with magic to know what to expect. But instead of saying all of that, Dante forced a grin and says, "Oh, the usual: killing the stray demons, taking on translation jobs- how are you and Vergil over there?"_

_"Hmm."_

_Oh boy. How awkward can this get? Dante knows his Dad would really like to talk to his Mom right now, but... there's one tiny little issue-_

_"Is your Mother there?"_

_...shit._

_"Well-" Dante tried not to panic as he recalled what his Mom told him to say this time- ah! "Mom's busy-"_

_"Again?" Oh, he sounded... disappointed? "What on... where is she? Do you know?"_

_"...Mom told me a few things this time." To the point she wrote out a list when Dante told her this might happen last night. "One, she told me it's none of your business. Two, she'll hate it when you bother her while she's researching something-" He heard a small wince from his father about this, but okay, he'll take it. "And three- oh, right. She told me... and I quote 'The next time you ask to speak to me or attempt to find while I'm in the middle of my research **or** anything important of the sort, I will not be pleased and will perhaps banish you to another room if necessary.' ...I think Mom's threatening you to the couch if you keep this up."_

_His Dad's voice stifled with alarm before he groaned, "I... see. There is no word on what she is looking for or if she needed some assistance...?"_

_"No, Dad. Mom said she's fine, I'm sure she's fine."_

_"All right.. well. In that case, I'll... perhaps catch her when she returns." Whew. Okay- "Vergil wants to talk."_

_"...now?" He warily asks._

_"Now." And he heard the phone being handed off before he heard Vergil's voice calmly call for him and his current state. "Ah, well, nothing bad happened. Don't worry, Verge. It's just the last few days have been... well, busy."_

_"I was actually wondering if you need for me to help." Vergil quietly asked, "Considering Father is currently doing most of the work as of now."_

_Dante paused, silently wondering if it is worth asking his twin to come now at a time when-_

_-then he shook his head. He and Mom have this covered. There really is no need for them to get involved in this mess. Vergil only knew about it due to Mary warning about it in passing, but now things are escalating, he's certain whatever they have to do is more of a priority than dealing with their mess. "...nah. Nothing's up, Verge. I think you should wait in case you should help Dad out with whatever he needs help with."_

_Vergil and their Dad should be far away from all of this. They can't get involved in whatever Dante and their Mom are a part of for three years. Yet when Vergil was with them, there are times when Vergil stepped out without Dante's knowledge unless someone pointed out they saw him in the library, looking up books on contracts and spells that have to do with magic. Dante isn't sure what he is really up to, but it does make him wonder if-_

_"...I understand." Vergil muttered. "Then-"_

_"Wait, actually, there is one thing." Dante quickly tried to calculate this words right- "Did you encounter Arkham while you were staying with us?"_

_Vergil grunted, "No. I never tried to speak with anyone else unless it was related to your line of work."_

_Oh. Dante forgot. Vergil isn't the type to be approached by others unless it was him or anyone of his family._

_"Why do you ask?" Vergil inquired and Dante silently panicked, hearing the door open just in time. "Dante? Is something-"_

_"Sorry for the rapid call, Verge," It's Mary coming in, but she's looking better now, "But I gotta go, someone walked in and- well, you know, duty calls."_

_"Dante-"_

_But he quickly hung up the phone as his friend strode over. 'It's better if he wasn't involved in all of this. He has his own things to do soon...')_

"What the- Dante! You don't think we could have used the help for this!?" She cried out in alarm. "I mean- yeah, I know what he does. But for him to offer anything like-"

"Mom asked me not to tell Dad." His lips thinned with a grave tone. "The same went for Vergil. And... I can see why. They're both busy with duties, watching over the Underworld, and lately things are going a bit more hectic because of that place. I don't know why, but Mom... she doesn't want them to find out." He ran his hand through his unkempt hair- they're all a bit on the jumpy side after Mary's relatives were attacked. "I'm starting to think there is something connecting all of this."

"I... and let me guess, you have your own reasons not to let Vergil know either?"

Dante stiffened before he closed his eyes, turning a bit away from his friend in some guilt and turned his head, not wanting to say it. "It's..."

"Personal, huh?"

He nodded and Mary huffed. Then he blinked, feeling two arms wrap around him before Mary muttered, "You know, you can talk to us when you need it. Rock and I listened to you in the past at school, you know."

"I know." Dante's smile returned faint before he hugged her back. "Maybe... when all of this bullshit is over, I'll tell you both what's been bothering me for the last few days."

"Even to your Mom, I hope?" Mary chuckled when she heard her friend faintly laugh in return, prying off him. "So I take it that you're chicken to tell her?"

"Mary, you know my Mom." Dante shoots a withering stare that equates to nervous fear. "She knows what I say that bothers me, so-"

The door opened and they heard someone stride towards them. Both of them perked to see Eva approach them, her face marred with clear concern and worry.

"Miss Eva?" Something in the young black-haired girl told her something will feels wrong. "Are you... all right?"

"Mary, I know you have told Dante three years ago about a tattoo your Mother had on her back when she died." Eva's lips thin in concern. "On the top of your head... do you recall some details that stood out to you about it?"

Mary frowned, thinking in the back of her mind of... the mark on her mother's back? _Why would Miss Eva ask me about this? Is something wrong? ....well, okay, think, just think of... wait, there are some things that stood out that-_

"...it was glowing **red**." She murmured, the fuzzy details of the tattoo returning to her mind. "It has a pentagram, some curved lines and- and circles interlacing each other. There were some signs that... were white, and-"

"If I showed you a page," Eva asked, taking out a thick book from her purse, "Are you able to identify what you saw that day to its best approximation?"

"I can, sure." She slowly nodded, seeing the book in front of her and the book being flipped to a series of pages- and her eyes landed on one of the symbols. "Wait, one of them is this one- and this- and..." She drew in a deep breath, seeing Miss Eva and Dante glance at her with concern. "...it's most of these repeated."

The older woman stared at the symbols she pointed out before she looked up at her, looking rather pale. "Are you... sure these are the ones you saw?"

Mary nodded. "Is... there's obviously something wrong, isn't there?"

The witch's lips thinned. "Sit... down, Mary. There is something I fear you must know about what I have discovered in the last three days. And- one other thing I have to do prior to all of this." Then she glanced at Dante, "My apologizes for this, but- you do know where the rotary phone is connected, right?"

The mercenary slowly nodded, "Yeah, I do. why?"

" _Reseco_."

Mary heard the cord to the phone snap off from its jack, but she doesn't think about it. Instead, she saw Eva flip to another page in the book, lips thin with concern. "What I'm about to tell you Mary... would normally not as normal, but it's something I feared your father is going to attempt because of what you have told all of us."

"Okay..." She sat down at the spare chair nearby. Dante is still standing, yet his gaze is still on the book before shifting back up to them. "Did you find something that can help us?"

Eva nodded.

"So-"

"Your father, I fear, is raising some form of a tower. One, that I realize, would tear the barrier between here and the Underworld." The witch said. "Your mother is someone who held considerable power; at her age, she would have developed such powers that could stop him. But he knew about it-"

"He murdered my mom just so he can raise a tower- To welcome the Underworld?" Mary murmured, horror creeping in as she stood up. "Are you sure, Miss Eva?"

The witch nodded, worry ebbing from her. "But-"

"Shit." She faintly echoed, grabbing her pistols and weapons before glancing at her. "Miss Eva-, Dante, I... I need to go somewhere. I'll be right back."

"Is something wrong?" The blonde woman asked and Lady shivered, shrugging at the creep that she knew is in the back of her mind. "Mary?"

"I think- oh, I hope I'm wrong." Mary gulped, that horrible, ilcky feeling returning as she grabbed the keys to the place. "I'll- I'll be back, let me check on-" _I hope I'm wrong, I really hope I'm wrong..._

-

She made her way back to that place- to where she could have called home, but didn't- but she stopped the car at a good distance away, finally noticing something vastly different.

A good distance away stood the a sinister, dark tower with looming clouds overhead. Mary's heart dropped, realizing that Eva's words were in fact true. _But why? ...the hell does my Father want with my Mother back then? And what would killing me accomplish? Did he want to do something involving the Underworld?_

"What did he want to do with this tower...?" She murmured to herself, her own fears slowly creeping in as she gripped on her guns. "What point did he want with this?"

"That maybe your idiot shithead Dad would summon that tower just to escalate his powers?"

She swiftly turned around to see Dante there, taking off his motorcycle helmet as he too looked up at the tower. "How-!?"

"Well, we both knew you were coming back here. Mom warned me to make sure nobody lops you on the way here." He stated, clicking his tongue at the sight. "She and Rock are on their way, saying that we can't move from this spot until they show up. And-" He glanced back at her. "I double-checked on the documents you snuck out from years ago when you first told me about it: your Dad wanted to do this ritual when you're nineteen." He glanced at her, concerned. "Which meant he wanted to start this at some point this year. For other stuff- I don't know, maybe he wanted to do it when the weather was right. Or when things were thin between here, Elysium, and the Underworld."

Mary fell silent, allowing him to continue.

"I thought I was reading it right around the first time, but the times after didn't add up." Dante continued. "So I finally got around to grabbing it and rechecking it- and I didn't account for one thing. Whatever ritual he wants to do can be escalated, given the proper spells he would need to begin."

"Shit." Mary seethed, looking back at the tower. They barely hear a car approach them and the doors shut- two others joined them. "And about _Liber Nocens?_ Did you find that out or did your Mom tell you?"

"Both." Dante's face furrowed to a grim look. "That man we met- whose dad had the book last- **finally** let me look at the guy's remaining items-"

"You used a spell!?" She can't help but ask, mortified. "Dante-"

"Only one that's harmless and can let me look at things that took place in the past." Dante cut her off, staring back at her. "It allowed me to see what happened that night. And it's what I was dreading about. That same person who attacked your relatives and Nell **stole** _Liber Nocens_. And now that I'm actually thinking about it- the person who stole that book looks like someone I know."

"And?"

His eyes narrowed with a dry grin. "Well, I can tell you this much: this asshole creeped me out before, I'm sure we'll be meeting him in person tonight."

"The... Jester?"

Dante nodded.

"Well then." Rock's voice floated in and both turn to see Rock and Eva waiting for them. "As much I don't like to ask, we have to take care of that stupid tower now, don't we?"

 _Which means... that one book I brought in... we're too late, are we?_ Mary gripped her hands, seeing Dante nod to answer Rock's question. _What now? How do we even bring that tower down? How-_

"We're going to stop him." Dante grinned. "Don't worry; we're all going to leave here."

Mary barely chuckled, closing her eyes-

"And-" The asshole cocked his head back, a daring smirk appearing. "I bet- if we do find monsters in here-"

"Dante..." Rock groaned in warning. "Don't you **dare** -"

"-wanna see who can get the most kills?" Dante finished and Mary gaped at him, wondering if this idiot is sane in the head. The defeated groan Rock made accompanied with his hand smacking his face proved it. But Eva softly chuckled, tapping her son's shoulder before she gently pulled his ear. "Ow! Mom-"

"I think, given that this tower was raised by means that involved a dark ritual, you both should be careful." Eva gently stated. "But... at the same time you and Mary have your fun," A very amused smile appears on her lips, "There is one final lesson I want to give you, seeing as how advanced you are with your powers."

The witch's son stared at her before he says, "Wait-"

"I'm coming in as well. We're **all** going in there and end your father's madness." Eva firmly stated.

Mary can't help but feel a series of things: shock, relief, delight, and terror. She was initially certain she wouldn't get this kind of help in the past. But now-

"Wait- Mom, what about Dad?" Dante asked and that caught Rock and Mary's attention.

Eva glanced back at him, curious. "What about him?"

"It's just-" Dante paused and for a moment, Mary thought she saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "He's been calling a lot recently, asking for you. The same for Vergil, but I told him everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about-"

"And that's all you said, right?" Eva asked and he slowly nodded. "Then that should satisfy those two. Dealing with this tower is not their problem- it's something we can handle." She smiled back. "I'm sure they know that too."

"But what if they find out what we're up doing?" Mary was sure she's heard right: Dante sounded- worried about this? "I know- you told me in the past about Dad and how..." He sighed, hanging his head before looking at her, feeling a bit flustered. "Okay, let me ask this: if they find out what we're both up to, what are we going to do?"

Eva warily smiled. "Then- well, we have no choice but to deal with them atop of this matter, won't we?"

Mary warily glanced at Rock with one thing on their minds:

_I really don't think that's a good thing._

* * *

**Present: 2019- Remnants of Red Grave City 2:01 PM**

"So... he has done it." Sparda gravely murmurs, taking the horrible sight before him. He looks at where Dante burned the remains of the Qliploth tree; freshly scorched fauna fills the air. "Mundus has- oh, the city. That... wretched **man-!** "

Vergil falls silent, but he notes with a grimace that there is nothing alive in this city. No signs of life of human or demons remain. He is silently glad that Dante has scorched whatever hellish tree is there- with the amount of powers he has accumulated. But what concerns him is what Dante is forced to deal on his own against yet another...

...no, Mundus, he was told, was not like any other demon or enemy they have ever met. If the name of this person made his Father act like this, then Vergil's suspicions about the said fallen deity might serve him well. He has done one thing prior to their trip to the now ruined Red Grave City: he has ~~begrudgingly but on advice of their Father~~ asked one of the deities- a hidden deity named Hermes that Sparda knew from long ago- for some assistance involving some spell that Vergil had no prior knowledge of.

He decides it's far better to wait for the third person to return from her own investigation and just approach the Deity instead. "Father, a question for you."

"Does it have to do with how this tree came to be?"

The demigod pauses before he slowly nods. "And... if this means your suspicions about the restless Underworld were correct."

There were many times Sparda would go visit the Underworld and return, saying something about the demons and creatures that inhabit there growing restless. Something horrible stirs in the air and Vergil silently wonders if it has to do with the recent activities that involved the demons attempting to attack the humans. He has visited there a few times; and he has indeed sensed the hatred they harbored for him for sealing up every portal he sees, for Dante for messing things up by destroying them, and for the God Sparda for...

...for what? Taking charge of the realm and bringing order amidst the chaos? For bringing about the balance while the demons seethed and desired absolute power when all they bring is death and terror?? Perhaps; there are a select few who are grateful for this. But most of them wish death to the very one who brought order and Vergil is not surprised.

(And now he wonders if Mundus had a role to play in the current state of the Underworld.)

"For all the years I hoped they would remain stagnant, not wanting to disturb the barriers and attempt to destroy this realm... my worst fears are slowly being realized." Sparda kneels to take what remained of a scorched doll and takes it in his hands. "But I was too naive. Still, I had hoped some would cooperate- hence the pact with the demons I suggested to the others; it worked, but some refuse to work with them. And then... when humans start to toy with the idea of summoning a portal to Hell..."

"Some miscreants hoped it would be a chance to take over a new world, am I correct?" Vergil finishes and the God looks to him, silently allowing him to continue. "And from the novels I read and partaking in some of the dealings Dante and the others dealt with in their profession... I take it humans want to become like the Gods."

The older God closes his eyes, drawing a deep, regretful sigh. "In a way."

"Yet you still place your trust in these humans for years." He even saw the effects of Fortuna City; and those who intended to steal Sparda's power for their own. (But the older God knew better. He smited those who tried to cross him and kill his family just to earn Sparda's favor.)

"Only because there are some who have shown hope." Sparda glances to him. "Dante's comrades have shown me this much. Even Eva- who I know you were going to say, is not normal on her own way- accepted me and treated me as an equal."

Vergil softly scoffs, looking at the ground at the scorched stump. "...and those who are a mix of both that live here?"

"They too." Sparda responds. "You feel the same; there are times when I know you tire of the antics of this world, yet I know what brings you back here every time."

The demigod instinctively feels for his necklace, knowing very well who he still fights for.

"That- Vergil- should answer something I know you have in your mind: if this was worth it all. And even if the heavy toll is obvious here, yes. There are some... I still have hope in. And now, Mundus wants to take it all away." Worry crosses Sparda's face as he places the doll near the burned stump. He steps back, silent anger lines his face. "That man knew... of what I can do. But he also knew of... Eva. And Dante. He threatened their lives and... that is something I can not stand."

And that was the part that still confused Vergil: _How did this fallen deity know of them?_ Yes, he is angry that someone is targeting his Dante. But-

"What do you mean-" Vergil slowly asks, "-that Mundus knew of Dante? And of our Mother?"

Sparda closes his eyes, taking off his monocle.

"Never once I heard you speak of Mundus until now." The demigod continues, something rising in him akin to slow, creeping fury. "You never made an effort to contact him. Yet he **knows** about your current state?"

"And of yours. ...he knows of all three of you." Sparda glances at him. "Vergil, do you remember that man who rose up that tower Temen-ni-gru?"

"Arkham?" Vergil sneers, also knowing the other reason why he despised that man. He tried to kill Lady (when her identity used to be Mary), Rock Goldstein, Eva, and... Dante by various means. One such that...

...he'll dwell on it later.

Oh how he **relished** when he and Dante ended the man's life; he spared nothing when Arkham's dead body fell to the Underworld's portal as the 'sacrifice', taking his monstrous self with him and all. But instead of saying this and earning disdain from his parents, the demigod asks, "What of that scum?"

Sparda's mouth grimaces. "That man made a doomed contract with Mundus."

The younger god stills, body all frozen.

"Temen-ni-gru... was not a tower for man." The God continues, looking far at the ruined lands. "That tower of Hell was something the deities thought was a secret- it was written in a book that was hidden far in the human realm. But then... it came back up again in the hands of those who should not have read it. And it landed on Arkham's hands- and he knew. He used the book to raise that tower... in exchange for a contract with Mundus to gain the power he desired."

Vergil is still silent, stunned. He... recalled that book, he knew what that name was- Gods, it was- what was the name of it-

_"There's a book I hope you never read."_

_Vergil looked at him, confused as he peers down to see Dante. The younger was staring at the ceiling, perhaps a bit in his own thoughts with the sheets languidly covering his naked body. "A... book?"_

_"Yeah. It's been nagging in my mind, Verge." Dante grimaced, now placing his hands behind his head. "But you and I know you're going to keep asking for me to say it."_

_"Maybe I might know a thing or two about it." He's read a lot of tomes in Elysium. They are of valuable read; some of them proved useful in the human world. "Tell me, then, if you don't want me to hunt for it so badly."_

_"Heh... well, then, Mister Bookworm." Dante turned to his side, his lazy grin appearing on his face. "Does the title 'Liber Nocens’ stand out in any way to you?"_

_Vergil stared at him and he slowly shook his head._

_"Huh." His twin blinked. "I thought you knew about it."_

_"Not really. But then again, I am not interested in this sort of deal- why would you ask?"_

_"It's..." Dante trailed off before he sighed, "Well, it's a horrible little book. It has a series of spells that... are connected to the dark arts, something about summoning portals to Hell and contracts with-"_

_Vergil stopped him from going on by a deep kiss, a dreadful feeling in his stomach over this. How would Dante know such thing? He shouldn't; his twin should concentrate more on aspects of his life instead of thoughts like these. "Attempting forbidden magic is something I refuse to tread on. Both of our parents said as much; and I know you are not this foolish to attempt such thing."_

_"I know, I know." Dante mumbled, looking worried. "But would you-"_

_"No." He would never dare; not even a demon at knife-point will make him go down this road._

_"...not even if it gives its wielder immense power?"_

_Vergil lightly gritted his teeth as he pulled Dante back in with another deep kiss, one pressing, burning for his dear brother to stop worrying. When the need for air burned them, he was the first to withdraw, but he tightly stated, "If you think I am a fool for delving in ways to destroy our Father's handiwork, Dante, think again."_

_That, in some way, strangely shut Dante up, but Vergil wondered why his twin would ask-_

"Is it a tome named ' _Liber Nocens_...?'"

Sparda's head snaps up, horror written over his face. "Yes... that- Vergil, how did you-"

"Dante once asked me about it." Vergil murmurs, silently wondering still what made him think of that. "And then on a later date- Mother asked if you knew. I didn't think you did."

"I do- Oh by the Gods..." Sparda hangs his head, sounding horrified. "Vergil. That book, did Arkham have it in his possessions that night?"

"He did- I suppose... that man mentioned something about the book being destroyed for some reason." This, he has a bad feeling about before hearing silence. Vergil starts again, but this time, something clicks in his mind and he slowly asks, "Father... the only people Arkham wanted to kill that night were those close to Lady and-" He stills before he murmurs, "...and... anyone else close to you. He tried to spill Mother's blood, mine, and... Dante's..."

Sparda is still silent.

"About Arkham. About his tower and- about his contract with Mundus. ...all of this-" He pales before he grits his teeth. "-Father-"

"Sparda, Vergil."

The two turn to see the blonde woman walk towards them.

"Did you find what you needed?" Sparda asks, slowly simmering from the conversation with a calmness of a patient man.

"I suggest that you both can unleash whatever angers you to the one truly responsible." Eva calmly states, her eyes pinned at her husband and son, daring them both to keep fighting. Her smile brightens when Sparda lowers his sword (out of sagging dread and relief) and Vergil sheathed away Yamato (out of pure fright of what his mother could potentially do in her state). "I got what I needed. And no, dear, I will **not** tell you what it is, no matter how much you ask." She walks past them and Sparda hangs his head. "So- shall we head out? I believe we have some people to meet up with."

Vergil warily stares after his mother before looking at Sparda, an eyebrow arched in silent amusement.

"Just like that night." Sparda quietly mumbles to himself, looking a bit sheepish. "That night when... she offered to destroy that tower herself..."

Whatever humrous thoughts wiped away from Vergil's mind- and he narrows his eyes, glaring at the ground. He clutches on his necklace- silently feeling the warmth of the blue pendant greet him. Dante is still alive; the pendant's other half is still on him.

 _That night... the night Dante nearly died?_ His other hand grips to a trembling fist. _I thought... it was only by that bastard Arkham who was responsible for it all._

"Vergil?" He hears Eva quietly ask. "Are you all right?"

"How long will it take before we head there?" Vergil suddenly asks, tranquil fury running in him.

"A good... few hours." Sparda reluctantly states and he senses the anger spike in his elder son. The God stiffens and says, "Vergil, despite what you think, there are things Yamato cannot find the portal to. Mallet Island is one such place."

Vergil’s eyes narrow, his fury fueling. “Why.”

“Mallet Island is known for housing many dark cults; most of them, I believe, worship Mundus as their own god.” The deity’s lips thin, face marred with concern. “There lies wells of several dark powers that can equate to that of a lesser God-”

“Father.” For once, he wants Sparda to stop dawdling and get to the point! A part of him finally knew how Dante felt for being impatient when it gets to certain dealings. “What is the point of you telling me this?”

“I have not visited Mallet Island. Despite hearing of it, I have not visited it.” The God stonily states. “For obvious reasons that you and Eva know.”

Ah.

 _Father doesn’t want to admit it,_ Vergil frowns. _…but he’s frightened. Of who? Mundus?? He **sealed** the man once! Why would he be frightened of a Fallen God years later?_

No matter. If they can’t get to Mallet Island, then Vergil knows of another way. One he did hone in years of skill. But he will not tell Sparda or Eva of this. Not yet. Instead, he feigns disappointment and asks, "Then is it Rillian City we should be headed off to?"

"Yes.”

_It is still too far. It will be by evening when we get there- and who knows what would have-_

"Vergil, I know you are worried for your brother." Eva cuts in, knowing very well what he is worried about. "And... believe me, I know how you feel at times. But Dante is capable of defending himself- even he passed through here and dealt with something that could have been a secondary threat."

"Yet Mundus now has the fruit of power in his hands." The demigod states back. "Are we going there- or not?"

The two older adults glance at each other and then Sparda slowly nods. "...Vergil."

"What?"

"When you told us you know how to return-" The deity pauses before he starts again. "When you stated you plan to rescind your title, does this mean you **finally** found out how?"

The demigod narrows his eyes. "Do you dare doubt what I have learned?"

Sparda and Eva glance to each other, surprised before the god shakes his head. "I'm... surprised, that is all."

 _Of course he would; he wasn't expecting one of his sons to find out soon._ "Then do not ask me again." Vergil snarls, not seeing the relieved smile cross Sparda's face nor the way Eva has a knowing smile on her face (as she also knew something both didn't...).

* * *

**Present: 2019- Port to Mallet Island 4:05 PM**

"I still do not feel good." Trish groans as she stumbles out of the boat. Everyone stared at her, expressions ranging from mild surprise to shock. "I thought that thing you gave me helped, Dante..."

“So did I.” Dante frowns, silently wondering if something overwhelmed the potion on the way here. It feels faint from a far distance, but there is a dark, malicious power oozing from the island when they approached. Now that they have landed, the evil force silently greets its devious welcome, but Dante feels it ebbing away from their pretense. He swats it off to joke, "Are you didn’t get seasick on the way here, Trish?"

Trish's death glare obviously tells him no.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk around?" Lady asks, concern written over her face. "Trish, you can wait if you want."

"I... should I?" A small noise escapes the demon as she takes another step and Dante catches her this time. "Sorry. I'm... so queasy."

"Maybe we should let Trish wait here." Dante glances to Lady who nods in agreement. "Nico- I know you want to come along in case someone's weapon busts up. But I have to ask, is it okay if you stayed and watched over Trish for a bit?"

"I heard ya, don't worry." The mechanic approaches them before settling her bag next to Trish. She lowly whistles when the blonde woman peers up to see her. "Wow, holy... shit. I hate to tell ya, Trish, but you look like complete crap."

"Nico!" Nero was about to scold her, but Trish faintly chuckles, pale in the face as she closes her eyes. "Are you- I'm sorry if Nico starts smoking."

"Demons aren't affected by whatever carcinogens come out from her cigarettes." Trish waves her hand, "I'll... try to be okay." She opens her eyes, silently apologetic in her tone. "Sorry, Dante. I know I can overcome it, but for some reason, my head feels like as if it's splitting. It got worse at the moment we landed in this place and..." She groans, closing them again. "Forgive me, I had something that would've helped you in this place, but I guess not."

"It's fine." Dante pats her shoulders, concern written on his face. _What's wrong with Trish? She never got this sick before..._ "Nico, stay here with Charon. Lady, Nero, and I will have a look around this place and start investigating."

Nico nods, glancing back to the strangely ill-affected Trish, "All right, but uh- Nero, you know what would happen if you break one of my arms!"

"Ha ha, shut up, I got it. Your arms are precious and part of collateral..." Nero rolls his eyes before he glances to Dante in concern, lowering his voice to the mercenary's level. "Mom, is... Trish going to be okay? I've never seen her look this horrible in a job before."

"I don't know. But I know you're not the only one who wonders that same thing." Dante mutters, taking out one of the red vials before handing it to Nico. "I know you stay out of trouble often, but if Trish needs it, give this to her. It'll make her a bit better- but I don't know if it lasts long."

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's fine." The mechanic helps Trish up back on the boat as Charon looks after them. "So, uh, should I-"

"Call the Old Man and tell him we went on ahead." Nero shouts to Nico and she nods before helping the blonde demon. Then he turns to Dante, concerned. "So? What now?"

"We're going ahead- the three of us." Dante instead grimaces, being reminded of a certain tower years ago. _...just like last time, huh? It's like a repeat of Temen-ni-Gru, but..._

Lady gently pats his back, worry evident in her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go." She turns to Nero, who is still looking at the boat. "C'mon, kid. I'm sure Vergil and your Grandparents will catch up. I think." She then mutters to Dante, "How is that going to work, exactly? They don't know how damn far Mallet Island really is! It took us like- what? Two and a half hours to get over there?"

"Yeah, and it made your girlfriend in sick for some reason." _That did **not** have to do with seasickness._ He winces, feeling Lady pinch his arm with some restrained anger. "That actually hurt!"

"You can deal." The gunswoman pauses before mumbling, "Seriously, what is going on with her? We could really use her help in navigating this place."

"Or maybe the Old Man can show up and he can help." Nero quips up and the two mercenaries glance at him. "I mean- I know they don't know the place like us, but... one of us **has** to know what we're getting into here." He pauses, thinking about something as they trek forward and Nero asks, "Hey, I know you both have... told me about that tower."

"Temen-ni-gru?" Dante asks, surprised. Lady arches an eyebrow, looking interested. "What about it, kid?"

"I..." Nero breathes through his teeth in thought before glancing at him. "...maybe I'm thinking way too much into this, but do you think that this place will be similar to that tower? I can’t pronounce it."

The two adults stop in their tracks, glancing at each other before Lady slowly shakes her head. "Not that I know of. But do you think- maybe-" She glances to Dante, who frowns at the idea. "- **is** it going to be the same? I don't think there will be any monsters or demons who would be as cooperative as they were back then..."

"I doubt it. If I know where we're heading, then I don't think anyone's going to give us a welcome party in." Dante mutters, silently wondering how Vergil is going to achieve coming to this area within a very short amount of time. _It's... going to be different than Temen-ni-Gru, isn't it?_

"Then?" Nero quietly asks. "...Mom?"

"Hm?"

"What are you bothered by?"

Dante stills, glancing to Nero before he ruffles the younger man's hair. "Hey!"

"Nothing. It's nothing." The mercenary shakes his head, a rueful grin on his face before they look up at the entrance to the looming fortress that greets them. "So, how about we start heading in? The others... they'll know where to find us."

Nero quietly snorts, and Lady hums, twirling her pistols in hand. "They better." The gunswoman mutters as they enter in. "If there is one thing that'll be similar to Temen-ni-gru, it's that somehow, in some way, Vergil will find a way in if your life is at stake."

The mercenary silently winces at the thought, even as he feels the rose brooch's reassuring warmth in his coat pocket. _Lady has a point. The last time... well, should I even prepare for another stabbing moment if it happens again?_

 _'Do not fear, young one.'_ A gentle, feminine voice rings in his head and Dante turns around. _'For there will be no harm to you... and to those who you are close to.'_

He stops in his tracks, looking around to only find stone, brimstone, fire, and two confused people staring at him.

"Dante? Uhh... you okay there?" Lady asks, staring at him. Nero, too, is giving him a funny stare.

"Did... you guys say something to me earlier?" The mercenary asks, feeling a sense of dread when both Lady and Nero shake their head. "Never mind. Let's... go in and try to figure our way around this place before Vergil, Mom, and Dad show up."

He sees the two glance at each other before they keep moving, but the mercenary frowns, silently wondering if someone is watching them. And if they were, who are they? Why did... they say that to Dante?

 _I'm... definitely hearing things._ He shivers, briskly walking up to catch up to Lady and Nero as his mind shakes it off, silently telling himself this is not the best time to dwell on other matters. That there's a potentially powerful fallen God they're facing... and Mundus wants him dead all because Dante is the Son of Sparda.

Great. Brilliant.

_Compared to that shit show Temen-ni-gru, this one... is going to be a simple one. I hope._

(Oh how very wrong he was…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Latin to English:
> 
>  _Levo_ = Lift  
>  _Reseco_ = Cut off

**Author's Note:**

> DM and or bother me at [@hika_aiemi](https://twitter.com/hika_aiemi). I now have a Twitter months after I started this, so... it's not much. LOL


End file.
